


Permanent Visitor

by Partyintheimpala (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, No Detailed Depictions of Violence, Omega Castiel, Omega!Castiel, Oral Sex, Past physical abuse, Sexual Content, Slurs, Young Sam, domestic AU, past abuse is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 79,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Partyintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always put Sam first, in everything. It's always just been the two of them, so when he and his new boyfriend Castiel start becoming serious, Sam gets jealous. Causing problems in their complicated relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The age gap between Sam and Dean is 15 years, a huge difference from canon. Hence why Dean is Sam's caretaker.

"He is not coming in." Sam protests, folding his arms and frowning.

"Sam. I've been dating Cas for 6 months now. You're going to have to get used to it buddy." Dean looks his brother in the eyes and Sam groans.

"I'm sorry man, but your babysitter is running late and I'm not going to make him wait in his car." Dean paces in front of the window, checking to see any headlights. 

"I don't need a babysitter, I'm almost 12 Dean!" Sam flings himself on the couch and sighs.

"Sam, we've gone over this. Until you're 13 you're going to have a babysitter." He says, half paying attention to his little brother.

"I'm not a baby! Stop treating me like one." Sam yells. Dean sees Cas drive up and he turns to Sam sharply. 

"We are  _not_ having this argument right now. You are  _my_ responsibility Sam, and I'm sorry if you don't like it, but what I say goes." Dean says sternly, Sam stands up and stomps off.

"You're not my dad! You can't tell me what to do!" Sam yells, slamming his bedroom door behind him. 

"Yeah, but I'm your legal guardian." Dean grumbles under his breath, the alpha in him getting a bit worked up. Sam isn't usually so bratty but whenever Cas is involved he gets extremely moody. Dean thinks it's jealousy. Between work and dating and everything else, there isn't nearly as much time to hang out with him.

 He hears a knock on the door and rushes to answer it. He opens the door and invites Cas in. "Hello Dean." Cas says. Standing awkwardly in the livingroom.

"Hey Cas." Dean smiles, already feeling warmer when his partner is near him. Cas chuckles at the silence, and holds his hands behind his back.

"Where's Sam?" Cas asks, scratching his head idly. 

"In his room." Dean replies, he lowers his tone and leans in towards Cas. "He kinda had a freak out right before you got here." 

"The usual thing or something else?" Cas asks, whispering.

"The usual." Dean replies, frowning for a second. Cas frowns too and sighs.

"Is there anything I can do? I feel like, I'm just making things worse by doing nothing." Cas admits. Moving closer to Dean and resting his head on his shoulder.

"He'll get over it, don't worry." Dean wraps his arms around Cas and lightly kisses his head. Cas lifts his head and brings his lips to Dean's. Just as they start to kiss Sam walks out of his room. As soon as the couple hears the door click open they practically jump out of eachother's arms. Cas puts his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground as Dean clears his throat. 

"Are you gonna say hi?" Dean asks, gesturing to Cas. Sam rolls his eyes but says hello anyway. 

"How are you Sam?" Cas asks politely. 

"I'm fine." Sam replies gruffly. There's another knock on the door and Dean opens it to find Charlie, Sam's babysitter. 

"Hello Mr.Winchester." She says with a smile, kicking off her shoes and coming in. 

"How many times have I told you to call me Dean?" He chuckles.

"Yeah well." Charlie replies, ruffling Sam's hair playfully. 

"He already had dinner, so just make sure he goes to bed by 10." Dean says.

"Yep." Charlie returns.

"I'll be back by 12." Dean says.

"Alllllright,  _Dean."_ Charlie rolls her eyes.

"And-" Dean starts.

"Just go dude, I know everything, been at this for 3 years." Charlie jokes.

"Okay, okay. We'll go." Dean agrees. Turning to Sam first. "Be good Sammy." Sam nods and finally they leave. Taking Cas' car to the restaurant. 

They sit across from eachother at a booth of some vaguely Mexican chain restaurant.

"So, I was wondering..." Dean starts, folding his hands on the table. "...well, we've been together for 6 months." 

"Yes, are you going to say it or just keep on stating shit." Cas replies jokingly. Dean smiles but continues to go slowly over his words.

"Would you consider, like, us living together?" Dean asks, not able to look Cas in the eyes. 

Being caught off guard, Cas just stares blankly at the alpha. 

"Cas?" Dean says. "Cas?" He stays a tad louder. "Dude." He taps on Castiel's arm and the other man looks down.

"I-I don't know. With, like, Sam and everything?" Cas asks worriedly.

"No Sam is gonna go to a foster home. Of course with Sam!" Dean jokes, but Castiel doesn't laugh.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Especially with how he feels about me." Cas says hesitantly. Sitting on his hands.

"He can get over or it, or get to know you, or-" Dean tries to convince him but Cas just looks away.

"I can't just move in like that. He's your responsibility, you should put him first." Cas says. Dean groans.

"Put him first? Really?" Dean puts his face in his hands and breathes, trying to calm down a little. "What do you think my life consists of Cas? My dad got sick when Sam was 3, I was 19! Had to take care of a baby! My whole college experience was screwed because I had to think of Sam at all times. I love him to death and he just doesn't get that. So for once when I try to do shit for myself that in no way would hurt Sam. You tell me that shit?" Dean shakes his head. "It's not fucking fair." He says. Taking a deep breath and unclenches his fists which were subconsciously balled up. "You're my boyfriend, and my mate, and I love you. And I think we should take it to the next level." Dean says. 

"I love you too Dean, but I'll have to think about it." Cas replies honestly. "I don't want to take things, too quickly." Dean smiles and nods. 

"Okay Cas. Anything you want." Dean takes one of Cas' hands in his own and rubs it gently with his thumb.

The rest of dinner they talk about if they move in together. They talk about Sam and work. Afterwards they go to Castiel's apartment to cuddle and watch an episode o _f Game of Thrones_. Cas in the warm arms of his alpha. 

"I'm gonna have my heat next month." Cas mentions, looking up at Dean.

"Are you going to need some help while you're, dealing with it?" Dean asks.

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea. With everything, being like that." Cas frowns a little but then sits up. Putting a hand on Dean's cheek and kissing him deeply. At first it's pretty harmless, making out on the couch, then Castiel gets into Dean's lap. The alpha takes a deep breath to calm himself as his omega kisses his neck. If light pecks on his neck weren't enough Cas starts to bite. Dean lets out a low growl, moving his hands under Castiel's shirt, caressing the soft skin of his back. Dean knows he shouldn't be doing this. He knows Cas doesn't want to go all the way. But he wants Cas so bad. Even if it's just moments like these. 

"I wish you could spend the night." Cas whispers to Dean seductively. The alpha grips the omega tighter and groans a little. 

"Cas, fuck, I want you so much." Dean breathes out. His hips canting up to rub against Castiel's. The air is thick with their scents, Dean takes a big breath of it and closes his eyes from how intense it is. He thinks Cas will stop this whole thing, but he doesn't. He grinds his hips down against Dean's enthusiastically. 

Dean is getting incredibly hard, his erection making a bulge in his pants. "Cas, are you?" Dean asks breathlessly, Cas just nods and shudders as he thrusts down. Dean puts one hand around Castiel's neck and draws him closer until they're kissing again. 

The air is so thick with their scents Dean feels like he can't even breathe. Like a good sort of drowning.  The alpha in him begs to just take Cas right now. To claim him so everyone would know, but Dean knows better. It's been 6 months and this is the most action he's got, Cas isn't that type of person. 

Dean opts for letting Cas continue what he's doing. Because what he's doing is pretty damn good. The friction between both of them is perfect. Each time their hips connect Cas whimpers. Dean knows Cas is close when he starts to go faster. Dean wants to help out in any way he can so he brings one of his hands to Castiel's crotch. He stops dead when Dean starts to caress. 

"Fuck, Dean, fuck, Dean, Dean,  _oh shit, ah,_ **fuckkk."** Cas shuts his eyes and shudders as he comes. Dean comes right after him, just from seeing his partner like that. He throws his head back and moans as he comes. Grasping for Cas to be closer. When he gets a shirt he pulls it towards him until he has his arms wrapped around Cas. He comes like this for a full 2 minutes. His knot swelling uncomfortably in his pants. Once he's done he takes a deep breath and opens his eyes to Cas smiling faintly at him. 

"I love you." Dean breathes out. Cas nods and kisses him on the lips. 

"We need to get you cleaned up,  _alpha."_  Cas teases. Dean chuckles and sits up once Cas gets off of him. "I'll get you a new pair of pants so you don't have to go home, in those." Cas smiles and goes into his room. Dean looks down to see the obvious, and rather large stain on his pants. Cas comes out with sweat pants on and another pair in his hand. 

"You can use the bathroom if you want." Cas says, handing Dean the pants and pecking his cheek. 

Once he's all cleaned up they get into Castiel's car and drive Dean home. 

"I really liked that." Cas says, just before arriving.

"Yeah me too Cas." Dean smiles as he says it. He feels like a teenager.

"I think I'd like to start, to uh, do more stuff like that." Cas says a little nervously. They pull up to Dean's house and Dean pulls Cas in for a kiss. 

"Anything you want babe." He caresses Castiel's face gently before getting out of the car. "I love you." He says.  

"I love you too." Cas replies.

Just before Dean gets into his house he waves to Cas. He opens the door to find Sam and Charlie playing Mario Kart. 

"What are you doing up?" He asks Sam. 

"We have to finish the Grand Prix!" Sam says enthusiastically.

"Yeah Dean, only one more race!" Charlie says. Dean shakes his head but lets them do it anyway. He watches as Charlie completely dominates and Sam fights for second. In the end Sam gets third and Charlie wins overall. He pays Charlie and then she's on her way. Sam gets up to go to bed but Dean stops him.

"Are you still mad at me?" Dean asks.

"About what?" Sam says.

"I don't know, you get so angry whenever Cas is around." Dean admits.

"I don't like him." Sam says blatantly.

"Well, I asked him to move in with us." Dean clenches his jaw nervously.

"You what?!" Sam exclaims. "I can't believe you! You know how I feel about him and yet you do that?" 

"It's not your decision to make! I'm sorry man, but Cas is a part of my life and you can't pretend he isn't." Dean says. Sam just glares at him.

"I  _hate_ you." Sam says viciously before storming away. Dean is too stunned to respond. He's gotten pretty bad insults from Sam when they argue, but never that. He knows he doesn't mean it. He's just a kid. An angry kid. And he just says the shit that comes to his mind. No matter how hurtful. 

Dean puts his face in his hands and decides to go to bed. He can deal with whatever just happened in the morning. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Dean wakes up with a start, bolting upright in bed. Must have had a bad dream. He doesn't remember.

Usually he would try to go back to sleep since it's a weekend, but he knows he wouldn't be able too. Cas has work all weekend so it's just him and Sam. He gets out of bed and shuffles out of his room. It's around 8:30am and the sun is shining beautifully into the house. He smells something cooking and goes into the kitchen to find Sam making scrambled eggs and toast.

"What's up?" Dean asks, standing in the kitchen doorframe.

"I made us breakfast." Sam says proudly. Dean smiles and sits down at the table. Sam prepares the plates and brings them over.

"What's the occasion?" Dean says.

"I, um, I don't hate you. I didn't mean it." Sam says, he doesn't make eye contact. 

"I know that Sammy, but thanks for apologizing." Dean smiles at him. He's back to the kid he knows. Kind and caring. Not so worked up about Cas.

"I still don't like that he is going to live with us." Sam says.

"Sam, if you just got to know him-" Dean starts, but he can tell he's going nowhere with that. "How about we hang out today. Just me and you, anything you want." 

"Arcade?" Sam asks. Dean nods and Sam smiles wide.

"Got all your homework done?" Dean asks.

"Duh, I finished it last night." Sam says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which it sort of is, Sam loves school.

"Alright, I just need to shower, and get dressed and we can go. Sound good?" Dean asks, taking a bite of his toast. Sam nods and shoves food in his mouth.

"Listen Sam, even after Cas moves in, I'll always be here for you. Got it? I'm not going anywhere." Dean says, looking intently at Sam who just rolls his eyes. Trying not to engage in anything _touchy feely_. He sighs but he knows it's going to take some time for Sam to get used to the idea. He finishes breakfast, hops in the shower, gets dressed and by that time Sam is ready too.

The drive is good, Sam gets to ride in the front so he's happy. Once they arrive he's itching to get in, which results in Dean getting dragged in pretty insistently.

"Uh, 20 bucks on each please." Dean says, handing the cashier the cards he and Sam use whenever they come. 

"Sure thing! Just you and your son or are you part of a group?" She asks.

"He's not my son, but, um, just us." Dean says politely. She gives him a weird look until Sam clarifies. 

"Brothers." He states simply. She nods and hands Dean the cards back.

The next few hours are spent playing  _shoot em' up_ type games and trying to win as many tickets as possible. By the end of it they honestly can't tell and settle it by rock, paper, scissors. Which Sam wins. 

They leave the arcade and since Sam won between the two of them Dean has to buy him ice cream. When they can't find ice cream places they settle for a  _Slurpee._ By the time they get home  it's around 4pm and the both of them are pretty spent. 

"Mind if we just get pizza tonight?" Dean asks as they walk into the house.

"Sure." Sam says, shrugging off his coat.

~

Over the weekend they spend a lot of time together. Like they used to. Dean doesn't mention Cas and Sam is definitely fine with it. Once Monday comes Sam seems fine. Mellowed out and normal.

Monday comes, Dean drops Sam off at school like usual and goes to work. Once he gets there he's swamped. 2 full transmission replacements and an engine rebuild that has to be done by the end of the day. It wouldn't be so bad if Benny were there but he's out of town. So he knows he will have to work late.

He calls Charlie and asks if she can pick up Sam from school but she's busy. His second choice would be Jo but she has work on Monday. He goes through a whole list of people, even calls a few. Until he ends up on Cas. The last person Sam would want to pick him up.

Dean calls him and hopes he's free.

"Hey, can you do me a huge favor?" He asks.

"Like what?" Castiel replies.

"I gotta work late and I can't pick Sam up from school. Could you do it? You just have to stand outside the classroom and tell the teacher you're there for Sam."

"What about after?"Castiel questions.

"Could you watch him for a couple hours? At your place? I'll pay you." Dean says.

"Dean I'm your boyfriend. You don't need to pay me for a favor."

"You'll do it?" Dean smiles.

"Of course, when do you think you'll be there to pick him up?"

"No later than 7." Dean replies.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Cas says.

"Thank you so much. I love you." Dean hears Bobby yelling about something and knows he has to get back to work.

"Love you too babe. Bye." 

Dean says goodbye and hangs up. Back to the grind.

Time moves quickly when he's focused and soon it's Sam's pickup time. That's when things start getting slower. Probably from worrying about Sam's reaction.

20 minutes after when Sam was supposed to be picked up he gets a phone call.

"Hello?" He says, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Mr.Winchester?"

"That would be me. Who's this?" He asks.

"This is Mrs.Newberry, Sam's teacher. I'm sorry I couldn't have called earlier but I had to dismiss the other students." 

"Is something wrong?" Dean asks worriedly.

"Well, there's a  _Castiel Novak_  here, trying to pick up Sam."

"Yeah, I asked him to."

"Unfortunately we cannot allow that. He's not listed as a guardian of Sam and is not on the emergency contact list so legally we cannot let Sam go home with him."

"What? That's absurd! I've had my friends pick him up countless times!" Dean says.

"It wouldn't be a big deal if Sam hadn't refused to go with him. You have to understand why we are hesitant." She explains calmly. "You're going to have to come pick him up in person." She says, Dean sighs.

"I really can't, I'm stuck here at work until 7." Dean says.

"I'm sorry Mr.Winchester, do you have anyone else that could pick him up?"

"No, I don't, I'll be there in 15 minutes." He angrily throws on a jacket and tells Bobby what's going on. He drives to the school and when he goes in he sees Cas and Sam.

"Ah, Mr.Winchester. Thank you for coming." Mrs.Newberry says. She looks at him funny and Dean doesn't know why until he remembers what he is wearing. He's in his dirty mechanic clothes, complete with oil stains and dirt. He half smiles and adds Cas to the " _authorized pickup_ " list. They all go out to the parking lot and Dean puts Sam in the car first before joing Cas at his car.

"I'm so sorry about that Cas." Dean says, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, it's not your fault." Cas replies. He frowns at the ground and Dean lifts his chin gently.

"Are we okay?" He asks. After about 30 seconds of just staring, Castiel shakes his head. Tears welling in his eyes.

"I, I just don't know why I did you know? Why does he hate me? I just wanted to pick him up from fucking school." Cas says, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his sweater.

"It's going to be okay. It's not you, he just doesn't know how to cope." Dean says.

"We've had 1 sleepover Dean, in 6 months I've shared a bed with you once, only because Sam was at a slumber party. We've never had dinner at your house. Or been able to watch a movie at your house together." Cas says. Dean nods and kisses Cas on the lips.

"I know, I know it's screwed but we can get through this right?" Dean says. Cas nods a little and Dean kisses him again.

"I love you so much Cas. I'll fix this okay?" He says, Cas nods and he kisses his cheek again before saying goodbye. 

He is still furious with Sam by the time he gets to the impala and sits in silence as he drives back to work. Once they reach the parking lot he turns to Sam sternly.

"You know that was a shitty move right?" He says. Sam just rolls his eyes and looks away but Dean gets louder.

"No! You don't just get to do that."

"You can't just-" Sam starts but Dean cuts him off.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear it alright? You couldn't do one thing for me? One measley thing?" Dean says, Sam tries to look away but Dean doesn't let him.

"Look at me Sam. Right now." Dean says angrily. "You are not getting away with this without consequences. But right now I don't know what your punishment will be."

"How bout' having to hang out with Castiel..." Sam mumbles. Dean snaps even further and full on yells.

"Cut it the fuck out Sam!" He doesn't normally swear around him but he can't help it. "You treat me  _and_ Castiel with respect, got it? No more of this bratty bullshit. We had an awesome weekend and this is how you repay me? Charlie was busy and no one else could look after you. I tried to find someone other than Cas to do it dude. But there was no one." Dean gives up and sighs. He hates yelling at Sam. "I have to work still. So you're coming in and doing your homework." Dean gets out of the car and eventually Sam does too.

They end up staying late, very late. By the time they get home it's 10 o'clock and Sam has been complaining about being hungry for hours.

Dean makes him a bowl of soup from the can and has a bowl himself.

"No electronics for a week. No iPod, wii, TV, computer, nothing." Dean says, finally settling upon a punishment. Sam groans and glares at Dean.

"Just because I wouldn't go home with Castiel?" He says angrily.

"Not only that, but because you haven't apologized once, you continue to keep up this, " _no one controls me"_ attitude whenever Castiel is involved and he has done nothing to you." Dean says, rinsing out his soup bowl. Sam says nothing as he puts his bowl in the sink and goes to his room.  _Every time I discipline him_ **I'm** the bad guy. Dean thinks as he goes to brush his teeth.  _Cas is my boyfriend. We are allowed to have a normal relationship._ That's when he decides to call him.

"Dean? It's so late, why are you calling?" Castiel asks, he was obviously asleep.

"The whole thing today put me in a bad mood. Wanna sleep over?" He asks.

"What time is it?" 

"It's like 11."

"I guess so." He hears Cas yawn and then some shuffling.

"Great!" Dean says excitedly. 

"I'll be over soon. See you then." Cas says before abruptly hanging up. Dean chuckles a bit and then realizes his room is a complete mess. He changes the sheets and cleans up as best as he can before he hears a knock on the door. He throws one last thing in the laundry basket before running to the door and opening it.

"Hey." He says a little breathlessly.

"Hello Dean." Cas says back. He has a backpack with a change of clothes but he has on pajamas. 

"Sam asleep?" Cas asks, yawning.

"Should be." Dean says. Leading the way to the bedroom. Dean closes the door of his room and by the time he turns around Castiel is already under the covers.

"Jeez, you're tired." Dean says, getting in on his side and spooning Cas.

"Yeah well, you're lucky I love you or I definitely would not have come." Cas says sleepily. He pushes back against Dean and hums happily.

"You're so warm." He says with a giggle.

"Am I?" Dean replies in a hushed whisper.

"Yes. Very very warm." Cas says.

"Love you Cas."

"Love you too Dean."

With that they both drift to sleep. Dean likes having someone to hold at night. He's even more happy about it being Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to put some fluff there at the end, I also tried not to portray Sam as just a mean kid. I hoped you liked it! If there are any errors feel free to tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very very smutty. Also a chunk of time passes in the chapter but it's appropriate for the progression of the story.

Dean wakes up slowly. Like when you wake up and you just lay there, eyes closed, thinking about stuff. In Dean's case, he's thinking about how nice Cas smells. The way it wafts off of him. A scent only for Dean. He nuzzles into the curve of Castiel's neck and is pleased when Cas turns around to kiss him.

"Morning." Cas says quietly. He kisses Dean's nose and Dean opens his eyes. He's glad he did when he sees Cas laying there, looking at him with those eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Dean asks, sweeping the hair off Cas' forehead.

"Very well, you?"

"Perfect." They kiss and Dean is now alert enough to notice the heaviness between his legs.

"Um, er, I should probably go to the bathroom." Dean says uncomfortably. He doesn't expect it when Cas brings his hand up and,  _oh god, yes._  


  
_"_ You don't have to-" Dean says, but then Cas takes his hand and guides it to his own bulge. 

"I've wanted you like this since Friday night." Cas says, biting his lip and grinding against Dean's palm. Dean nods in agreement and starts to kiss Cas as they each touch eachother. 

He copies Cas' movements, moving his palm up and down Castiel's length. Stopping at the top to caress the head. 

The only sounds they can make are needy breaths or slight whimpers. As much as he would love to take his time, he knows they have to do it quickly. He carefully moves his hand under Castiel's waistband. He's never gotten to actually  touch Cas so when he does he can't help but growl possessively. It's a bit hard with their position, but he manages to wrap his hand around Castiel's shaft. He stops kissing him and looks into his eyes. All is takes is, 1, 2, 3 pumps and Cas is coming. A low moan escapes his lips. 

" _Deeaaaaan!"_ He moans, bucking his hips into Dean's hand. Dean bites his neck, marking him.

"So amazing." Dean coos softly.

Cas takes a minute to recompose himself and then returns the favor for Dean. Once Cas even lays a finger on him, Dean knows he's gone. It's been a while since  _anyone_  has touched him and 2 strokes is all he needs until he's coming. He takes short desperate breaths as his knot swells and spurts cum into his boxers. Cas kisses him deeply until he is done. Luckily he doesn't fully pop his knot and he stops coming after about 2 minutes. Cas smiles seductively and removes his hand which is covered in come. He licks each finger clean, practically deep throating each one. If he hadn't just come, Dean knows he'd be hard as a rock. 

"I can't wait for you to knot me Dean." Cas whispers in his ear. "I'm so wet." Dean's brain almost short circuits. He grabs Castiel's body and brings it close to his as he kisses him hard and sloppy. The smell of Castiel's slick is pungent now and all it's doing is getting Dean going again. He knows he has to stop but he wants Cas more than anything. Luckily Cas has much better control than him and simply puts a hand on his chest.

"Another time babe." He kisses Dean one last time before getting out of bed and opening a window. He goes into his backpack and pulls out what looks like air freshener. 

"You knew we'd..."

"Well I'd hoped so." Cas replies. Dean laughs an gets out of bed too. He pulls his shirt off and gets into some new boxers. Cas just stares at him and Dean just chuckles.

"What?" He asks.

"I've just, never seen you,  _naked."_  Cas' says. Dean smiles and grabs a shirt to put on.

"Well hopefully I didn't like, scare you away or something with my nudity." Dean jokes. Cas laughs and tells him to shut up. 

"Don't you have to wake Sam up?" Cas says, not taking any of his clothes off.

"Yeah, I guess so. You okay?" Dean asks, moving toward him.

"Yeah, just, not good with being naked around people." Cas says nervously.

"You've got no reason to be afraid. You're beautiful." Dean says softly. 

"You haven't  _seen_ me."

"I don't have to see what your body looks like to know you're beautiful Cas." Dean kisses Castiel's cheek and leaves the room. He goes into Sam's room and wakes him up.

"Hey, time to get up. We're all gonna get breakfast." When Sam groans and pushes Dean's hand away he knows he'll get up soon. Just as he is about to leave the room Sam pops up.

"Wait.  _All of us_  are getting breakfast. Who is all of us." He says.

"Cas, we're going to breakfast with Cas." Dean says firmly.

"Count me out then." Sam says as he stares Dean head on.

"You are coming Sam." Dean says as he stares right back.

"Not with him." Sam replies.

"Alright, you don't go, 2 more days added to that week of no electronics." Dean says.

"But, Dean!" Sam starts to whine.

"If you want to be rude and act like a brat you can stay home." Dean says. "It's your choice. 20 minutes."

Sam doesn't say a word when Dean leaves and goes back to his room. 

"I'm glad you made him come." Cas says. 

"Yeah, I just hope I don't regret it." Dean says. Picking out what to wear for the day. 

"You won't. He needs to know he's still part of this. Honestly, whether he likes it or not."

"You think forcing him into going out with us is going to help?"

"I know how he feels Dean. When have we really asked him what he wants to do. We just kinda leave him at home while we go out. He's never really met me. You said he's really nice and smart when I'm not around, and if what you say is true then I'd like to get to know him. Especially when we are all living together." Cas says.

"Wait is that a yes?" Dean says.

"About living together?" Cas says. Dean nods. "I guess so." He smiles and looks at the ground. Dean smiles and grabs Castiel's face to kiss him.

" _Awesome."_  He says quietly. He goes in to kiss Cas again but he backs up.

"Soon, but listen, we still have to talk about it." Cas says.

"Anything baby." Dean replies. Cas leans in and they kiss. They start to make out but Dean brings that to a halt when he remembers they don't have a lot of time. "You better get dressed." He says to Cas. 

"Yeah, you're right." He gathers up his clothes and goes into the bathroom to change.

When they are all ready to go, Sam and Dean get into the impala while Cas gets in his car. They go to a simple family diner close to the house. Castiel tries to talk to Sam but he only gets one word answers or sometimes just silence. He doesn't lose hope though. He asks Sam about school and for once he actually talks. About his teachers and classes. Cas holds Dean's hand in triumph but doesn't dare show his happiness in from of Sam. He doesn't want to jinx it. They all finish eating and go their separate ways.

~

Months go on like that. Castiel starts sleeping over more. They try to include Sam when it's not a date. Cas occasionally gets little glimpses into Sam's personality. He and Dean get a little more adventurous in bed but don't go all the way. Saying things were perfect would be a lie though. There's still long nights when Dean has no clue what he's doing. Sam still isn't to keen on the relationship. They haven't moved in together yet because of work or whatever else comes up. Another hard thing is Castiel's heats. They barely talk for the days Cas is in heat. They know that if they did they wouldn't be able control themselves. 

It's a new year and winter is in full effect. The cold and snow keeps them all indoors. Sam got invited to a double sleepover and for once they have the house to themselves.

"I heard there's a cold front coming in." Dean says. Coming up from the basement where they keep the firewood. He starts to build the fire upon Castiel's request.

"I doubt it will get much colder." Cas says. Sitting on the couch, watching as Dean's skillful hands manage to get a flame going.

"I think you're underestimating the weather my friend." Dean says with a chuckle.

"Fine, I bet you $20 it won't drop below 0." Cas says challengingly, pulling a crisp 20 out of his wallet and standing up.

"You're totally on dude." Dean replies, doing the same. They place the money on the mantle under a snowman paperweight.

"Easiest 20 bucks I'll ever get." Dean says snarkily. The night goes on and a storm crops up. Thick snow falls from the sky. They watch as it layers everything outside.

"Oh god that has to be like 10 inches so far." Dean says, turning to Cas who is nestled in a blanket. "You're so cute Cas." He says softly.

"I am not  _cute."_ Castiel replies petulantly. "I'm a sexy motherfucker as  _you_ like to put it."

"Mhm, well right now you're way more adorable than sexy. Maybe it's the Santa mug. Or your fuzzy socks." Dean teases. Cas just smiles and laughs.

"I can be physically attractive even with my fuzzy socks, asshole." Cas says, standing up and going over to Dean.

"Prove it then Novak."

"Gladly, Winchester." Cas retorts. He moves his lips close to Dean's but pulls away whenever the alpha tries to kiss him. Dean scoffs and puts his hands on Castiel's hips.

" _Tease."_  Dean mutters. Cas removes Dean's hands and pulls down his pants.

"Thought you said  _with_ the fuzzy socks." Dean says.

"Oh the socks aren't coming off." Cas says. He pulls off his shirt and is left with just his underwear. He looks Dean in the eyes and is furious when his alpha smirks. In a leap of faith he gets rid of the underwear too, something he doesn't usually do. After a tiny bit of panic he's fine. He doesn't have body issues, he's just shy. Dean places a hand on the small of his back and brings him closer.

"You're just mean." Dean says between kisses.

"How? Told you I could be hot even with the socks." Dean smiles and Cas kisses him.

"Aren't you cold?" Dean asks, dragging his fingers up and down Castiel's sides. Cas shakes his head and goes in for another kiss. Dean groans when Cas draws close once again and when Cas looks into his eyes he sees something different. His nose flared, teeth barred, not threateningly but something is definitely up.

"Holy shit Cas. You smell  **good.** " Dean says in an even huskier voice than usual. He pulls Castiel closer and breathes in his scent.

"What the fuck  _is_ that man. Cas, I want you bad. Fuck." Dean says, trying to control his urges.

"Dean, I think I might have, um, started my heat. My scent changes first. I need to get home."

"There's no way you're getting home in that snow. I thought you had that all timed out?" Dean says, licking his lips hungrily.

"I did, I'm 2 days off. Dean, soon nothing will stop us from-"

"Why not. Why can't we just, go through with it. We've been together 10 months babe."

"I don't know Dean, on my heat for our first time? I'd hate to put you through that."

"Well, it's getting, uh, increasingly hard to even pay attention to what you're saying." Dean says, blinking a lot and scratching at his neck. He's trying so hard not to do anything stupid.

"Dean I need you to make up your mind now, soon I'll be dopey with hormones too." Cas says, smacking Dean's face lightly.

"I'd love to mate with you Castiel. It would honestly be a privilege. I love you so much." Dean says, smiling at Cas. The omega just nods and pulls Dean in for a kiss. He can feel the warmth start at his fingertips and toes. It travels all around his body making him hot to the touch. He knows it could be a lot worse without Dean so he's thankful that his alpha is there. The warm sensation eventually settles in his crotch and then he's a goner. When Dean touches him it feels like he's on fire. He wants  _more,_ so much more. Dean smells like mate and protection and comfort, but most of all,  _alpha._  


  
_"Castiel."_ Dean whispers, "If you  _ever_ want me to stop or if you're in any discomfort please tell me. I will not hurt you." 

Cas nods and grabs at Dean's face. Pulling him in for desperate kisses, he can't control the needy whimpers and shameless dry humping. He needs this now and Dean has on way too many clothes. He mindlessly pulls at them, too  horny to stop rutting his hips against Dean's. 

" _Dean, now."_ He whines. Luckily Dean understands what he means and gets his shirt off in seconds. He hops around a little but manages the pants too. He can literally feel the dominant tendencies surfacing. Not to mention how crazily hard he already is.  He doesn't even hesitate when he picks up Cas and carries him to the room. There's such a rush of heat and want pulsing through him, Cas was right when he said they wouldn't be able to resist this. Once on the bed, Castiel ruts his hips into the bed. Loud bellowing moans into the mattress. He needs release. He wants Dean to knot him. He wants Dean to hold him. He wants Dean to fuck him. He wants Dean. 

Dean lifts Castiel's hips so just his ass is in the air. He knows he's manhandling Cas a lot but he can't help it. Cas doesn't seem to care what Dean is doing anyway as long as he's touching him. He applies a generous amount of lube to his fingers and presses one into Castiel's entrance. The heat is almost unimaginable. He's fingered Cas before, but  _this, this_ is different. 

He knows Castiel's slick would serve as a good lubricant but he's not taking any chances. Cas is writhing insatiably, grinding himself as much as he can on Dean's finger. As Dean adds another Cas moans loudly. Still definitely not satisfied but it's better than just one.

"Dean I need you. I need your cock. Fuck, please. I need you. Oh god I need you." Cas continues with the string of babble until Dean thinks he's ready for a third finger. He goes slower with this one, very carefully he thrusts the digit into Castiel's dripping hole. The sound Cas makes is obscene, a deep groan into the mattress. 

"Such a good boy." Dean praises, kissing Castiel's back. 

"Dean, I can take you, please. Fuck me. Please." Cas says. As much as he wants to, Dean disagrees. He knows Cas needs more preparation especially if he's going to knot him.

"Soon." Dean says, biting his lip with restraint.

"Now, now Dean." Cas whines. 

"Soon baby, fuck, soon." It's hard to make any sort of judgement call when the only thing he can hear and smell is ' _fuck me'._ Especially when Cas is rolling his hips to push Dean's fingers deeper, which is easily one of the hottest things Dean has seen in his life. He doesn't have some monster cock, but he's by no means small. With the added worry about his knot he needs Cas to be comfortable.

"Fuck me  **now** Dean. Or I swear to god I'll fucking find something to do it myself." He says bossily. He gasps as Dean's fingers are withdrawn and instead the hot head of Dean's cock is pressed against his hole. Dean tells himself to take it slow. 

Cas bites his fist as the alpha first pushes in. His high pitched moan almost turns into a sob. 

"Fuck you're big." He whines. Dean lets him adjust before even attempting to push in further. Cas nods and Dean manages to get to the crown of his cock before Cas needs him to stop again.

"Dean, fuck, it's so good." He says drowsily. His eyes half lidded, his body pliable and lithe. He gives the sign again and Dean gets halfway down his shaft before Cas cries out.

"Damn, Dean, how much fucking more." Cas asks, grabbing at the sheets.

"Almost there babe. Almost there. You're doing so good." He says, rubbing  Castiel's back soothingly. 

"Mmmm, keep doing that." Cas says half into the mattress but Dean understands.

"Are you ready for the rest baby?" Dean asks softly. Cas nods and bites the comforter. 

The slow burn was expected, he didn't realize how slow of a burn that really was. It's a good stretching feeling but also a constant,  _too big, too much,_ feeling. As the last 2 inches are pushed into him he almost feels like he's going to pass out. Having his alpha fully seated inside of him is wonderful. He's  _never_ been this full and he knows there's more to come later. 

"Relax Cas. Relax baby." Dean coos, he bites his lip and leans over Castiel's body, inadvertently thrusting further into Cas. 

Dean holds back his most animalistic instincts to make sure Cas is comfortable. 

"I'm going to need you to move Dean." Cas says. He starts out slow, pulling out a little and thrusting back in. The way Cas feels is surreal. He feels so close to Dean. Both physically and mentally. He can't wait to be bonded to his alpha.

"More." He pretty much demands. Dean gladly obliges and pulls out more before pushing back in, getting into more of a rhythm. Castiel hisses at the burning stretch but after a few thrusts it mellows out into a dull ache. 

"Cas, you feel so ridiculously good." Dean says, keeping up the slow but unfaltering rhythm. He adjusts his knees on the bed and when he thrusts in all the way again Cas feels a jolt of intense pleasure.

" **Fuck!** Do that again.  _Please."_ Cas begs. Dean does and Cas shakes with need. "More, fucking more Dean." He whimpers.

Dean drapes himself over Cas and just rolls his hips. Each thrust hitting that spot inside Cas sending him into a fit of profanity. Dean lets himself go. Pounding into Cas hard. Growling into Castiel's ear. Sucking marks into his neck.

"Mine." Dean moans, moving his hand to Castiel's cock. Stroking slowly compared to his frantic thrusts. He knows if he comes first he'll be out for a while so he works on Cas first. Much to Castiel's displeasure Dean pulls out.

 He lays him down and spoons him, knowing this will be a much better position when they are knotted. Cas whimpers and writhes until Dean pushes back in. 

"I got you, I got you Cas." He says soothingly, starting out slow and building a faster pace. 

"Dean, Dean mark me, fuck, please." Cas begs. Reaching his hand back to grip Dean's hair. Dean knows he has to mark Cas permanently and frankly panics when he has to choose where. It has to be different than a hickey, like a bite or a scratch. He goes for the back of his shoulder. Knowing some alphas go for obvious places because of possessive tendencies but Dean isn't as hyped up as others are. He thrusts brutally into Cas as he bites hard, so close to the point of drawing blood. The half moan, half yelp of pain Cas makes makes Dean feel a little guilty. He strokes his cock and kisses the bite gently. He knows it will bruise. 

"Sorry." He manages to get out between tired breaths. Cas groans and shuts his eyes. 

"It feels good." He says, pulling Dean's hair with some sort of death grip. The alpha can tell he's close. Cas' moans become soft pants, the grip on his hair gets tighter. He would say something about it hurting if he hadn't just bit Castiel.

"Come for me baby, come on." Dean encourages, moving his hips at an unholy rate. Stroking Cas quickly with a skilled hand. It doesn't take long before Cas is coming, thick stripes of come spurt onto the bed. 

Dean can't hold on anymore comes from how Cas is contracting around him. At first his hips jolt sporadically but soon simmer down to tiny thrusts. He pulls Castiel's spent body to his own as he comes. His knot anchoring itself inside the omega. He comes over and over. Clutching Cas' body as he moans. They stay like that for so long Dean can't believe he didn't pass out. He knows it had to have been at least 20 minutes. He kisses Castiel's neck lovingly, knowing his omega is completely spent for now. He can feel their closeness, a new sense of the word. Castiel's energy radiates off of him. Holding him feels so good, he feels like he belongs with him. Like he used to but way more amplified. 

He carefully pulls out and Cas whimpers when he does. He lets go of Castiel and as soon as he does the Cas calls for him to come back. Tearing up as he calls for him.

"I'll be back in just a minute baby." Dean says, kissing Castiel's forehead. He gets out of bed and gets lots of towels and things to clean up the mess. 

Castiel isn't too happy as Dean wipes him up. He manages to clean up most of the come literally dripping out of Cas but other than that Cas is pretty uncooperative. He gets what he can off the sheets and puts a towel under Castiel (which literally took having to pick him up). He puts a cold washcloth on Castiel's forehead to cool him down but it's soon discarded. 

" _Deeeeean."_ Cas whines, grabbing at his arms. He gets back in bed and as soon as he does Cas cuddles up to his chest. He knows this is only round one but he's exhausted. They both fall asleep rapidly. By the time Dean looks down to check if Cas is asleep he's already halfway there. 

It's the soundest Dean has slept in a while. The soothing scent of his mate lulling him through dreams of warm and fuzzy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up tomorrow! All of your lovely comments really bring me joy! Thanks for reading. This is un-beta'd so if there are any mistakes just let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a trigger warning for a physically abusive past relationship in this chapter but there will be no detailed descriptions of violence in this fic whatsoever. It's touched on a little in this chapter but will not come up again for a few more chapters. This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but I was very busy and my computer was not cooperating.

Dean wakes up from a deep sleep to find Castiel straddling him. Making needy noises and grinding his hips down on Dean's morning wood.

"Babe, can't this wait till after breakfast?" Dean asks, yawning and caressing Castiel's things. 

"Nope. Now Dean. I need you now." Cas says, biting his lip and closing his eyes.

"Okay well let me get-"

"I already prepared myself. Now Dean, please. Just fuck me." Cas says bossily. Dean yawns and stretches before pulling Cas toward him and kissing him. He miraculously gets his pants off and underwear too.

"Sorry if I don't last too long." Dean says as uses his other hand to lube himself up and guide his cock to Castiel's entrance. This time he sinks into the omega's white hot heat. Cas clenches his jaw and takes deep breaths.

"Fuck, Cas." He moans, caressing up and down Castiel's back gently. Being extra careful around Castiel's mark. "You're so perfect Cas.  _Shit._ Oh my god I love you."

"I love you too Dean." Cas says in an almost breathless voice. He knows he's not acting himself, he wants to make this personal and all that with foreplay and everything. But he's so uncomfortable he can't stand another minute without Dean absolutely wrecking him. He knows he has a fever, he's been up since 6am because of it, waiting for Dean to wake up too. The only thing that makes this bearable is Dean. Who he desperately needs to fuck him. 

Cas sits up and places a hand on Dean's stomach to balance himself.  Dean's mind goes blank for a second as Cas rides him. He watches as Cas lifts his hips and then comes down again at maddening pace. Once he is alert enough he starts to meet Castiel's hips, making Cas moan those beautiful moans over and over. 

"So fucking hot, oh my god Cas." Dean says, reveling in the blissful expression on Castiel's face. He smiles and fucks hard up into Cas, eliciting needy whines. Dean reaches to start to stroke Cas but gets denied. His hand pushed away. Castiel leans over again and Dean pounds into him. Kissing him dominantly as he grabs at the omega's ass. 

"Cas, I'm so close, you should come first." Dean says, trying to touch Castiel's cock but not being allowed. 

He knows why when his mate comes untouched with a shout. Looking Dean in the eyes with such a satisfied expression. That's all Dean needs before he's clutching Cas and coming. He hopes to god he doesn't last as long as he did last night. He kisses the soft skin of Castiel's neck, being very gentle and careful. Dean can feel his knot grow inside of the omega. Cas whimpers and tries to adjust his position but is unsuccessful. Dean's too far inside of him to have any leeway. He stays where he is as Dean mates with him. The alphas scent keeping him high on hormones. 

Once Dean is done Castiel gets off of him and lays on his stomach, his face pressed into his pillow. Completely sated and taken care of for the time being. Dean knows that won't last long, so takes this opportunity to take a quick shower and make breakfast for the two of them. He keeps it simple with a sunny-side up egg and toast. Knowing omegas have weak stomachs while on their heat. Some don't eat at all. He helps Cas to sit up against the headboard and gets a bag of frozen peas for the soreness in Castiel's backside. Cas picks at it and eats half a piece of toast. 

"No more sex until you eat the rest of that piece and half that egg."

"That is  _literal_ torture Dean." Cas says grumpily, taking an angry bite off of his fork.

"What should I do about Sam?" Dean asks. "He's coming home tomorrow."

"I don't fuckin' know Dean." Cas spits. "I won't be done with this shit until at least tomorrow night." 

Dean can't help but smile a little at his grumpy mate. Knowing it's just the hormones talking. Cas finishes what Dean told him to and leaves the bedroom not even bothering with clothes. 

Dean thinks it's freezing but Cas has such a high body temperature he's unfazed. 

Luckily Sam calls and asks if he can stay an extra day, which Dean gladly agrees to. 

They fuck like rabbits. When Cas wants it Dean can't resist, he would say it was just the hormones, but in all honesty he would probably give it to Cas even if he weren't in heat. Dean knows he has to clean everything after they're done. Most of the mess is in the bedroom, but they came out to the livingroom sometimes.

 Cas comes off his heat the next night just like clockwork. All he wants to do is cuddle with Dean and nest. Which is fine with the alpha. He helps Cas shower and gets him into some fresh clothes. As he's getting a shirt for him he sees the mating mark on Castiel's shoulder. It's an angry purple and blue bruise, his bite mark indented into the skin. The bruising will fade but the discolored bite will stay. He bites his lip and when he goes over to Cas he kisses his cheek gently.

"I already told you it's fine Dean. You did not  _hurt_ me. I wanted you to do it, you had to in order for the bond to stick." Cas says, softly. Using two fingers to turn Dean's face to his. He presses his plush lips to Dean's, breathing in the alpha's scent. He would ask how Cas knows what he's thinking but they're bonded mates now and omegas  _especially_  can pick up on their mates feelings. He can too but it's less acute than Cas. For instance he can tell Cas is being truthful and sincere. 

The closer the couple is, the more in tune they are with eachother. That's a lot of the reason they hadn't mated yet. 

Cas pulls on the shirt and Dean knows immediately that something is on his mind.

"What's up?" Dean asks.

"Oh, we have to go to the pharmacy." Cas says.

"Why?"

"Contraceptive, we didn't use any protection. So we have to go get plan B." Cas explains, pulling on one of Dean's hoodies.

"Forgot about that. Do we have to go now?" Dean asks, thinking about how adorable Cas is in his old hoodie.

"Yes, and also I totally won that argument about the fuzzy socks." Cas says triumphantly. 

"You sure did." Replies, kissing Castiel's nose and caressing behind his ear.

"Come on you big teddy bear." Cas says teasingly. Dean chuckles and gets on some boots and a coat. 

They brave the frigid weather and trudge through the mass amount of snow. Dean was going to say something about Cas staying home but he knows he'd have hell to pay if he mentioned it.

They get to a 24-hour pharmacy/superstore and pick the correct one for male omegas after their heats. Once they get to the register they've picked up other things too. Like toothpaste, bread, and other random household stuff. When the cashier gets to the pill she gives Cas a dirty look which Dean immediately glares at her for. His want to protect Cas is tenfold and he can't help it.

They get back to the car and Cas smiles at him.

"What?" Dean says with a small giggle.

"My big bad alpha, protecting me from a cashier's rude looks." Cas says. Dean chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"If I actually gave into those instincts I'd have asked for the manager. I could be a lot worse." He says, focussing on the road.

"Hey Dean, how would you feel if we, um, didn't get any sort of contraceptive next time?" Cas asks.

"Like we use condoms instead?" Dean asks.

"No. Like. We don't prevent anything." Cas says hesitantly.

"Wait, you want to try for a kid?" Dean says, trying not to sound panicked.

"Not really but-"

"You don't want to prevent it Cas. I, don't know if..." He says worriedly.

"Dean I know it's a big thing but-"

"Yeah it's a big thing!" Dean says, trying to pay attention to the road but can barely pay attention to anything but the fact that Cas wants a baby. 

"We can talk about it when we get home." Cas suggests, knowing Dean is having trouble processing what's happening. They get back within minutes and once Cas has taken the pill they both sit on the couch.

"Can we talk about this now Dean?" Cas asks as he sits in Dean's lap. He runs his fingers through his hair soothingly and kisses his face gently.

"You know what you're doing is how to get to me." Dean complains, his mom used to run her fingers through his hair to get him to sleep. So now it makes him calm down almost immediately. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Cas asks softly.

"No." Dean replies begrudgingly, wanting Cas' to continue.

"I never thanked you for taking care of me while I was in heat." Cas says quietly. "I know I can be a bit hard to handle when I'm like that."

"I'm your alpha, it's my job Cas." Dean says, holding Castiel's hips. They stay silent for minute, just the wind outside can be heard.

"I don't  _want_ to get pregnant. I just know omegas in my family have a hard time doing so and if it ends up taking years, I wouldn't want you to be disappointed." Cas admits, pressing his lips to Dean's temples.

"I would never be disappointed because of that Cas. I just don't know. We don't even live together babe. And the whole Sam situation."

"We are working on Sam. Once the winter has gone through the worst part we can go to a realtor. If you'd like to wait until we live together I completely understand."

"I'd much rather do it that way Cas." Dean says. "You know I want kids. But I want them in a healthy household."

"Me too Dean." Cas replies, bringing his hands to Dean's neck.

"Once we have a house locked down we can start to try." Dean says. Cas smiles happily and kisses Dean on the lips. Slow steady movements, their mouths in perfect sync. 

"Thank you Dean." Cas says. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Castiel. Always." They kiss again and then Dean puts on a movie. Cas' choice. Dean spoons Cas on the couch and falls asleep pretty quickly. Cas stays up to watch the movie, dozing off toward the end. He doesn't bother relocating them to the bedroom and just falls asleep on the couch. 

~

Castiel is stirred awake by the tap on his marked shoulder. He winces away from the touch and nearly falls off the couch. He opens his eyes to see Sam standing over them.

"Sammy?" Dean asks groggily.

"I told you I'd be home by 8." The younger Winchester replies.

"I figured you meant PM." Dean says, yawning loudly.

"It smells  _awful_ in here." Sam says. Moving out of the way when Cas gets up.

"It's the plumbing." Dean lies, knowing full well it's just the smell of sex. Luckily Sam can't tell yet.

"Good morning Sam." Cas says before going to the bathroom.

"Good morning Castiel." Sam says politely. Dean smiles at him thankfully.

"How was your sleepover?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"It was really fun, we were going to go outside but his mom wouldn't let us. Instead we watched a bunch of Marvel movies."

"For 2 days?!" Dean asks sarcastically. Sam laughs and shakes his head.

"We watched other stuff too! And played board games and MarioKart and stuff."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Dean says, standing up and patting Sam on the back. 

"Why do you smell different?" Sam asks, taking a whiff of Dean.

"I don't know man." He lies again, he will soon explain "the talk" to Sam, but he's in a good mood and doesn't want Sam to respond negatively. He's obviously explained  _"The birds and the bees",_ but bonding and the differences between alphas, betas and omegas is a whole other conversation. He knows he must understand some of the dynamics but not all of them.

Cas comes out of the bathroom and goes into Dean's room to get dressed.

"Dean. Are you in love with Cas?" Sam asks quickly.

"What? Of course. I love Cas very much." Dean replies.

"No. Are you  _in love_ with him? There's a difference." Sam asks more insistently now.

"I suppose so, yeah."

"Does that mean you're going to get married?" Sam says, Dean chuckles a little, he remembers when Sam was around 5 and he would asks questions like this. One after the other. 

"Maybe, we haven't talked about it." Dean says, he goes into the kitchen and Sam follows.

"But. You want to stay with Castiel?"

"Yes, what's with the weird questions man?"

"I don't know, I'd rather not start to like him if you guys are just going to break up. Like with Victor. Not that I even  _like C_ astiel remotely."

Dean tenses up a little but tries to play it off. "Castiel is  _not_ Victor. Not even a little. Okay Sammy?" Dean says a fake smile on his face.

"Okay, okay. I just don't get why you broke up with him." Sam mumbles. Dean clenches his jaw. Not wanting to broach this subject.

"Please trust me when I say we are lucky I got us away from him. Okay?" Dean says sternly. Sam sees his discomfort and stops asking about it.

"Sorry Dean." Sam says, Dean pulls Sam into a big bear hug. He can't help but recount the memories of his ex. It makes him clutch Sam tighter and hope to god Cas doesn't pick up on this.  _I am strong and I am okay now. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine._ He lets go of Sam and pats his back and exhales. "Love you man." 

"You too Dean." Sam replies, a little weirded out by what just happened. 

Dean isn't one to express his feelings like that. 

He tries to shake it off while he makes breakfast but it's hard to. Once Cas joins them the mood slightly lightens. Sam even jokes with Cas. Dean knows Sam is just trying to be nice to him but it's better then being mean to Cas.

~

That night Cas spends the night again as he does usually. As they are getting into bed Cas stats sitting up against the headboard.

"Who's Victor?" He asks.

"What?" Dean replies, hoping he didn't hear him correctly. 

"You were very upset about some guy named Victor earlier." Cas says.

"It's nothing Cas." Dean replies, he never wants to have this conversation.

"Dean, it's obviously not  _nothing."_ Cas says, prying more.

"Cas, it's nothing. I'm  **fine.** " Dean says.

"You don't seem fine Dean. You're getting very aggressive."

"Castiel I don't want to talk about it." Dean says, getting a little peeved that he won't drop it.

"Why not? Is he someone from work? Or a friend? Or someone else?" Cas asks curiously.

"I'm not going to talk about it." He says outright.

"I don't really like that you're keeping stuff from me." Cas says. Dean doesn't reply,  _I don't have to talk about this. This is my past and I don't have to talk about it._  


"Now you're ignoring me?" Cas says. "Just about some guy?"

Dean can't take it anymore, he sits up and turns to Cas straight on. "You want me to talk about my ex that used to beat me up and threaten to do it to Sam unless I stayed with him? Really? After I asked you to  _stop._ " Dean's voice cracks at the end and he bites the inside of his mouth to stop from crying. 

"Dean I didn't think-" 

"Yeah, I guess you didn't."

Cas frowns and tries to put his hand on Dean's shoulder soothingly.

"No. You are not giving me that fucking look. Like now I'm fucking fragile." Dean snaps, pulling away from his mate's touch. "I'm fine. I'm an alpha, I'm fine."

"That doesn't mean anything Dean. You don't have to be some big tough guy to be an alpha." Cas says. 

"Can't you just fucking drop it Cas. I'm not going to cry in front of you if that's what you want." Dean says with great disgust, turning away from Cas and getting under the covers. Castiel doesn't say anything, he just gets in bed too. Knowing he pushed too hard.

 

It's 1am and Dean can't fall asleep, it's honestly hard to without Cas. He can sleep without him but not when they've had a falling out. "Cas?" Dean says softly.

"Yeah?" He hears Cas whisper back, he smiles a little and turns around.

"I'm sorry I freaked out." He says. Cas' turns around to face him too.

"No, it was my fault, I kept nagging you." Cas replies, kissing Dean's lips.

"Cas,  _my_ actions are not  _your_ fault. I shouldn't have been so angry. You didn't know. I get why you would ask. Just please don't, at least not for the time being."

"Of course Dean." Cas replies, Dean kisses his nose and wraps his arms around the omega. 

"Thanks Cas."

~

The next morning Dean is woken up with a violent shake to his shoulder. His immediate reaction is to make sure the house is not on fire and that Cas is safe. He opens his eyes to see an angry Sam hovering over him.

"Sam?" He says, utterly confused about what's going on.

"We need to talk Dean." He says pointedly.

"Couldn't you have waited?" Dean asks, Cas mumbles something incoherent and Dean gently lets go of him and inches out of bed. He leaves the room with Sam and as he's about to say something Sam cuts him off.

"You  _mated_ with Castiel?" Sam says with disdain.

"What? Who told you about mating?"

"I was telling Ash how the house smells bad and you smell weird,  _he_ said you two must've mated."

"Listen, I was going to explain all of this to you, I still am, but I just didn't think-"

"Didn't think what? That I was ready to hear it?" Sam says.

"Frankly, yes. Dad didn't tell me until I was 12." 

"So Cas can get  _pregnant?_ " Sam asks.

"Yeah, he's an omega." Dean replied 

"Can  _you_  get pregnant?" Sam asks, really confused about it all.

"What? No, I'm an alpha. I can't get pregnant. Only male omegas and females can get pregnant." 

"What about female alphas?" Sam asks, Dean nods.

"Yeah, they can too."

"Well, what am I?" Sam asks, looking a bit scared.

"I don't know yet, you're only 12, usually you can tell by 14 or so. That's when you'll understand scents and other stuff like that."

"What do you mean understand?"

"Well, smell tells you a lot about other people, from what they're feeling to what their biology is. If you're mated with someone then you can tell much more about them then other people can. Based on smell and, I'm going to say telepathy, but not really. It's hard to explain. But right now, you can't understand all the emotional stuff tied to it. You'll start understanding around 14 too." Dean explains, knowing this is the worst possible time to be explaining this stuff.

"Ash said that now you and Castiel are bonded, for life." Sam says worriedly.

"Yeah. That's true."

"So you're going to be with him forever?" Sam says,

"That's the plan. We could break up, but it takes a lot to break the bond."

"I can't believe you would do that to me." Sam says, more angry than curious now.

"Do what to you?" Dean asks a little defensively.

"You're basically  _forcing_ me to be family with him! I don't want to deal with that!"

"Deal with what? Having a person that cares about you in your life? Because trust me, he cares about you." Dean says. "What's your problem with him anyway! He's super cool and he's been nothing but nice to you! He's also-"

"I don't want him to die!" Sam yells. Dean stops and goes silent.

"What?"

"It's just been me and you all my life. Mom and dad died. I just don't want to rely on someone like that and have them, leave. I don't want to multiply the number of people that take care of me, because that makes the chances of  _it_ happening even higher."

"You think Cas and I are going to die?"

"No, well, kinda. I don't hate Castiel. I just, don't want to rely on him." Sam says, his eyes welling up. Dean pulls him into his arms and rubs his head.

"Sam, I'm not going anywhere. Cas isn't going anywhere. You are a kid, you're supposed to rely on people." Dean says, comforting Sam as best as he can. "I know losing Mom and Dad is hard to deal with. And I know it's hard to let people into your life sometimes. But you need a support system. If I didn't have Benny and Jo when Dad died, I don't know what I would've done. You need to let go of that fear, because blocking people out won't help."

"What if something  _does_ happen though?" Sam asks, clutching Dean tightly.

"Then you'll have Cas, and Jo, and Benny, and Ellen, and a whole other bunch of people to help you through it. I'm not saying it would be easy, but lots of people are here for you man. It's not just me, and it never has been just me."

"I guess I can give Cas a chance." Sam says a little hesitantly. "But I'm not going to be all buddy buddy instantly."

"That's fine Sammy." Dean starts to let go of Sam but he just grips tighter so Dean hugs him again. For a minute or so they just hug. An odd occurrence, especially since it happened yesterday. But Dean doesn't complain. He hugs his little brother tightly and he hopes this is the start of something better for them all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I am adopting a cat and between cat-proofing the house and school I am very busy. I hope you like this chapter!

Three weeks pass and things get a little better. Sam and Cas are finally talking, actually talking. It usually takes prompting from Dean but it's better then before.

It's early Wednesday morning and Dean hears hushed voices outside his bedroom door. Cas didn't sleep over last night because he had work yesterday. He figures it's just Sam but there's definitely 2 voices. He has no more time to contemplate when the door is opened and in walk his mate and his brother, holding a tray of food. Cas is wearing his work clothes which are ridiculously sexy. Tailored black suit with a blue tie. The way it fits him is marvelous.

  
**"Happy Birthday!"** They both yell. Dean laughs and covers his face.

"I completely forgot." Dean says as he sits up in bed.

"Well we didn't." Sam says cheerfully.

"Sam made the French toast, I made the eggs and coffee." Cas says, kissing Dean's forehead. He apologizes to Sam for the obvious display of affection and hands Dean his coffee while Sam sets the tray on his lap.

Dean immediately digs in and smiles at them both with a full mouth.

"We're going to give you presents later, I have to get Sam to school." Cas says.

"You don't have to do that." Dean says, his mouth still stuffed with food. Cas just laughs.

"It's your birthday, I got it." Cas says. "Listen, I have work today but maybe we can do lunch?" Cas suggests.

"Sounds good. 12?"

"12 it is. Can you pick me up?" Dean nods and Sam leaves the room to get ready for school but Cas stays.

"What are you gonna wear if you get pregnant?" Dean asks inquisitively.

"You mean  _when_ I get pregnant?" Cas replies with a smile.

"Fine, when you get pregnant, what will you wear."

"I haven't thought about it, probably more suits. Just tailored differently." Cas says, like custom tailored suits are the norm. Though, to him they are. He grew up with a pretty wealthy household.

"Alright  _Daddy Warbucks."_ Dean teases. Cas shakes his head and smiles. Dean likes seeing Cas in his work clothes. They're so drastically different from his regular clothes. At home he wears sweaters or loose tshirts. Plain jeans and sweatpants. But for work he wears the nicest suits. The way the pants fit the curve of his ass is ridiculous. The jackets accentuate his shoulders. His lean and muscular build. A lot of omegas don't work in corporate buildings or even attempt to be a higher up. But Cas flaunts it and he's damn good at what he does. 

Cas checks the door and shuts it quickly. He moves the now empty tray off of Dean's lap and straddles him instead.  He kisses him sensually as he wraps his arms around the alpha's shoulders.

"I know you like the suit." He whispers, that gravelly voice going straight to Dean's dick.

"Cas, we don't have time."

"Oh,  _I_ don't have time.  _You,_ have plenty." 

Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Knowing Cas is right.

"So you're gonna make me come and then just leave me to clean up all by myself?" Dean asks, biting his lip as Cas grinds against his dick.

"You say that as if you're not excited about it. You seem pretty excited to me." Cas says, stopping his movements for a moment to palm the alpha's cock slowly.

" _Ah, fuck."_ Dean whispers, grabbing Castiel and bringing him close to kiss him. 

"Wear something nice when you pick me up." Cas says, rolling his hips to rub  _just_ the right spot.

"Embarrassed of me in my commoners clothing?" Dean jokes, Cas kisses him to shut him up and laughs.

"No, we're going to a nice resturant for your birthday." Cas says, he bites Dean's earlobe and whimpers a little. He knows exactly how to play Dean. 

" _Cas, I'm getting close, oh!"_  Dean breathes out. Careful not to alert Sam. Cas speeds up his thrusts and moves his hand down to one of Dean's nipples, playing with it lightly. Dean bites his lip and clutches Cas' side.

" _Come on babe."_  Castiel encourages, sounding a little out of breath himself. He's also very turned on but he's trying desperately not to get too worked up. Especially when Dean's scent smells  _great._ Dean rubs up against Cas, wanting  _more_ of that wonderful friction. He starts to feel the familiar feeling in his stomach rising. 

" _Don't stop,_ fuck,  _don't stop, oh, oh my god..."_  Dean moans quietly. Coming into his boxers. 

He throws his head back and pants as his knot swells and Cas gets off of him. He caresses slightly with his hand and kisses Dean's jaw. 

"I'll see you at 12, happy birthday,  _alpha_." Cas says, he removes his hand and leaves the room. As he closes the door he sees Dean frantically start to jack off. He chuckles to himself and straightens out his clothes.

Sam attempts to say goodbye to Dean but Cas makes up a bullshit excuse that he's asleep. After all, Dean is  _busy_ with something he'd rather not want Sam to walk in on.

Cas takes him to school and then heads to work. He says hello to his secretary before heading into his office. It's the beginning of the quarter so things are a little more slow paced then usual. He's the only omega on the board of directors which can be intimidating. Not that he has to worry about all the other people on the board. It's more of the opposite. Everyone knows Cas is on his way to be CEO. 

He works well with everyone around the office and is very hardworking. The only problem is that he can't go on the long business trips. He likes to stay home, close to his alpha and friends. He can go for the 2-4 day ones, but anything longer then that he gets homesick. His secretary, an omega named Samandriel,  brings him his planner for the day.

"Oh, I need to take off lunch today."

"Well if the meeting doesn't go overtime you should be fine."

"Okay, Dean is going to be here at twelve, make sure he's buzzed up if the meeting does go a little long."

"Yes sir." Samandriel says as he writes that down.

"It's Castiel, no need to call me sir." Cas says kindly. Samandriel blushes a little and leaves him to his work. Which is mainly giving promotions, pay raises, firing people, any concerns with working conditions. Almost anything that has to do with employees. He goes through the most recent profiles, new employees. He has to make sure they're doing well within the company. He has to go around tomorrow and introduce himself to them one by one. Luckily there are only 7. Mostly in tech support and sales.

He gets called to the meeting around 10 and sits through the boring stats and projections. Then there's an hour long  _encouragement_ speech. He starts to get worried when 11:30 comes around and the meeting isn't over. There's a vote on when the promotional banquet should be held. The President and and CEO argue about marketing strategies and end up looking to Castiel to settle it. He is Vice President after all. He basically combines their ideas and makes everybody happy. Once he's done he looks at the clock and sees that it's 12:14. Luckily they wrap up and he's able to leave at 12:25. He goes back to his office to find Dean sitting at his desk fiddling with a pen. He looks up once Cas walks in smiles.

"Jesus, you're finally out of that meeting." Dean says, standing up and straightening his tie. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. You look nice." Cas says as he walks toward him. He smooths out the lapels on Dean's suit and kisses him on the lips.

"Where are we going to eat?" Dean asks between kisses.

"I'm not  _telling_ you." Castiel says flirtly. 

"Fine, don't tell me." Dean replies, kissing Cas seductively. They are deep into making out when Castiel's office door is opened. They separate immediately as Samandriel walks in.

"Oh, sorry, Mr.Novak? Mr.Roman wants you to go to marketing and explain the new strategy." Samandriel says.

"Right now?" Castiel asks.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Okay, I'll do it, thanks for letting me know." Cas says, fixing his hair and sighing. "You're coming with me, this will only take a minute." 

Dean follows as Cas leads them to the elevator. They go down to the 7th floor and both get off.

"You wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Cas says, walking over to the manager's office. When he can't find her he goes to one of the sales people.

"Do you know where the manager is?" Castiel asks.

"She's on her lunch break  _hun_." The beta says. 

"Um, can you tell him to call me when she gets back?" Cas asks, confused at the blatant condescension.

"Who's your boss?" He asks.

"What? Just tell her  _I_ need to talk to her." Cas says, he's used to being recognized around here. He's introduced himself to literally everyone.

"Who are you,  _omega?_ " He says, looking Cas up and down in a sort of predatory manor. Cas knows what's coming before it happens. Dean comes over, fuming at the disrespect.

"Who's this? Is this your boss?" The beta asks, submissive in the presence of an alpha like Dean.

"I am the Vice President." Castiel says gruffly. Despite Dean practically growling at him, the beta actually laughs. Straight at Castiel. Everyone in the office knows what's going on and another alpha even restrains Dean when he moves aggressively toward the beta.

"Unless you'd like to lose your job, you should stop laughing." Castiel says firmly, the beta stops laughing when he gets it through his thick skull that Cas isn't joking.

He clears his throat and doesn't make eye contact. "Sorry sir, I'll tell the manager you wanted to talk to her." He says. 

Castiel nods a thank you at the alpha restraining Dean and walks out, knowing Dean will follow. They get to the parking structure and walk to the impala.

"I appreciate the whole  _protect my honor_ thing, but you can't do that here." Cas says.

"What?" Dean asks, crossing his arms.

"You can't do that possessive thing here, I don't want to come off as weak." Cas says.

"It's not a switch I can turn off. Besides he  _completely_ disrespected you. Any other alpha would have ripped his head off." Dean replies. "You're not weak Castiel, I have no doubt that you could hold yourself in a fight. But I cannot help my urges to protect you. I just, can't. Even right now I'm fucking itching to hold you." 

Cas sighs but ends up grinning. "You're  _such_  an alpha." He says teasingly, walking over to Dean and kissing him.

"Is it really that horrible that I want to make sure you're okay?" Dean says kissing Castiel's neck.

"It is when I'm supposed to be the imitating boss man." Cas replies. Dean just chuckles and continues kissing him.  They keep going until Castiel has to pry Dean off of him.

"We have reservations, as much as I'd like to continue this, we can't be late." Cas says, pecking Dean's cheek. Dean groans and gets in the car.

They drive to a fancy place and Cas  flashes some card. They get seated in a special reserved section and get waited on immedietly. Dean chuckles at how connected Cas is.

Lunch is great, very rushed, but great. Dean doesn't know why Cas wanted him to eat so quickly until they're back in the car and Cas demands to drive.

"You? Driving Baby?" Dean says tossing Cas the keys a little hesitantly.

"You don't know where we are going anyway. Why wouldn't I drive?" Cas asks, unlocking the car.

"Because this car is my most prized possession." Dean says as he gets in the passenger seat. He trusts Cas but this car was his dad's.

"You can drive the way back." Cas says as he adjusts the mirrors. After driving for 20 minutes or so they arrive at a rather large house with a for sale sign in the front yard. 

"Cas. Are we going house hunting?" Dean asks, a goofy smile on his face.

"Well, I figured it's warm enough now." Cas says, Dean just laughs and pulls Cas into a kiss.

"You really want this baby." Dean says, thinking about it much more seriously. Cas has waited for this all month. 

"I think I'm more scared about  _not_  having one honestly." Cas says, running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Don't worry Cas. We will." Dean says. They kiss again before going into the house and meeting the realtor.

It's a huge blue house. Not blue like Cas' eyes, more like a pale blue. It's a bit too extravagant for Dean's taste, and Cas doesn't like the snooty neighborhood. The next one they try is a grey house, its smaller then the first, but not by much. They both love it but it's way too far from work for both of them. The third is a small brick house, they rule it out immediately because of the lack of a yard. The fourth is a green, 5 bedroom, 2 bathroom house with a huge kitchen and the kind of a yard you'd need a gardener for. Cas loves it. He loves the windows and the yard and the kitchen and the living room. He loves everything about it. Dean isn't sold though. He doesn't like color  _or_ the price (which is a bit over budget). They move on to a simple, white, 3 bedroom, one bathroom, home. Dean thinks it's great, price included. Cas, however, isn't so keen. He wants a big house, one with lots of space and rooms.

They both have to head back to work so they get back into the impala and Dean drives Cas back. The rest of the day Dean works his ass off in order to get off in time to pick up Sam. He picks him up at 6, the latest time he can. Sam says happy birthday and hands him a handmade card with a birthday cake drawn on it. Dean thanks him for it and smiles. They get home and Dean changes into regular clothes.

"Is Cas coming over tonight?" Sam asks  as he takes off his shoes.

"I doubt it, he has work. If he does, it won't be till' after you're asleep." Dean says, leaning back in the couch and turning on the tv.

"So, all of us aren't going out to dinner or something?" Sam asks.

"I'd love to do that, but he's busy and we already went to lunch." Dean sees the sad look on Sam's face and quickly adds, "We could go to dinner though, just the two of us." Sam immedietly perks up and nods.

"Where are we going to go?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter to me. Anything but pizza." Dean replies, flicking throught channels on the tv.

"It's  _your_ birthday." Sam says as he plops down next to Dean. 

"Fine, let's get some regular old burgers and watch some Bond." Dean says as he turns off the tv.

"Are we going now?" Sam asks, following Dean to the door and putting on his shoes.

"You still have a bedtime you know." Dean says, Sam rolls his eyes and accompanies Dean to the car. They go to a burger place that's a short drive from the house. After getting carry out they go back home and Dean puts on  _Dr.No,_ one of the movies from the Bond collection Cas got him for Christmas. After about an hour they finish their food and decide to get into pajamas. Dean sits with his arm stretched along the back of the couch, Sam sits beside him. The movie goes on and once it's over Sam begs to watch another. Dean allows it and puts on  _Goldfinger._ 20 minutes in Sam starts to yawn, by an hour in he's slumped against his brother, sound asleep. Dean knows it's only 10 but he's tired too. He stays half awake as the movie progresses. Sam is leaned against his shoulder, his arms crossed. If Dean were more  _touchy feely_  he would find it cute. He drifts asleep again and wakes up when he hears the front door being opened. He barely opens his eyes to see Cas tiptoeing in.

"I'm, I'm awake." Dean says quietly, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Is he-"

"Sam has been out for a while." Dean says before Cas even asks. Someone gets shot in the movie and Sam stirs an little. 

"I better get him into bed." Dean says, he gently shakes Sam awake as Cas goes to change into pajamas. Sam mumbles incoherently and doesn't really move so Dean picks him up and carries him to bed. If nothing else Dean hopes Sam will remember nights like these. Nights where he falls asleep on the couch and wakes up in bed.

Once Sam is all settled Dean turns off the tv and goes into his own room to see Cas waiting for him under the covers.

"How was your day?" Dean asks as he gets into bed.

"It was good, annoying to explain the new marketing proposal. But, other then that it was good. You?" Cas says, waiting for Dean to cuddle him.

"Good, time consuming stuff that you can't half ass. At least Bobby lets me choose the music when Benny isn't in." Dean says, as he moves to hold Cas he notices the omega's lack of clothes. Any clothes in fact. As he traces his fingers down Castiel's side he smiles. Caressing Castiel's smooth skin slowly, taking his sweet time. He's definitely way too tired to do anything, so he just holds Cas close and kisses his neck.

"You're incredibly amazing Castiel." Dean says softly, wrapping himself around Cas.

"As are you Dean." Cas replies tiredly, reaching his hand back to run his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean takes a deep breath of Castiel's scent and it relaxes him even further. Castiel's warmth radiating off of him, Dean could spend hours just laying with him. They wouldn't even have to talk. He feels such a connection and love to Cas, they could be watching paint dry and he would be content. The only thing that bothers him, as cheesy as it is, is that he will never be able to fully explain his adoration. He nuzzles Castiel's neck and kisses him for now. Feeling warm and secure.

He had a pretty good birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I have the next few chapters planned out and started on! This chapter mentions Dean's past physical abuse, not in detail, but I'm just saying this for a warning. Also this chapter ends kind of abruptly but I'm saving the smut for next chapter. Enjoy!

"You're gonna come right?" Sam asks as they get into the impala. It's a crisp March morning and Dean insisted that Sam wear his winter jacket.

"Of course I am." Dean says as he buckles his seatbelt.

"What about Cas? Is he coming?" Sam asks.

"Yep, wouldn't miss it for the world. He's gonna take off work early to come." Dean replies, Sam smiles, he's genuinely happy that Cas is going to come to his school play, but he's still pretty hesitant about deep emotional connections with him. Dean knows to take it slow.

He drops Sam off at school and then goes to work. He gets excited when he realizes Benny is working today. Not that he doesn't like his job, but when your best friend is there it makes it 10 times better. They bicker and tease back and forth all day. Dean laughs so hard his stomach hurts. They race to complete oil changes the fastest and get tacos for lunch. Bobby kind of shakes his head at them but knows they're getting their work done.

Castiel on the other hand has an awful day at work. He gets offered a 2 week business trip to Toronto but he has to reject the offer. His heat is coming up and he can't risk it, even if he knows it's to prep him to be CEO. 2 managers quit to start their own business together and Cas was put in charge to pick up the slack until new managers are hired or promoted. He is so overwhelmed with paperwork. He feels like he's drowning in it. He can't wait to leave and be with Dean and Sam. He's counting down the minutes until 3 o'clock comes around. He leaves as soon as he can. Before someone can catch him and assign him more work. He goes to Dean's house to meet him there but when the alpha doesn't show he lets himself in. He changes into casual clothes and waits some more. He tries to call him but he doesn't answer, or it makes the sound that means the line is busy. When it's time to leave he goes alone, praying Dean did not forget about Sam's play. He texts Dean over and over, calls him up until he finds them seats in the auditorium. He even calls Benny, who says Dean left hours ago.

  
_Where could he be?_ Cas ponders. Showtime is in 10 minutes and he can see different children peeking out from behind the curtain to find their parents in the audience. Cas is mortified when he sees Sam do it, he watches him search the crowd for Dean and frown when he only sees Castiel. Cas tries his best to be encouraging though, he smiles and gives him thumbs up. The lights dim and Cas wonders if Dean is coming at all. Just as the curtains open Cas hears Dean shuffling past people to sit down. Once he sits down he attempts to hold Castiel's hand but the omega pulls his hand away, folding his arms instead.

"Where the hell were you Dean?" Cas asks as quietly as possible.

"Busy. I made it didn't I?" Dean says as he turns off his phone, Cas just rolls his eyes. 

"He doesn't even think you're here, I saw him check." Castiel's says quietly, Dean frowns a little but doesn't say anything. The show starts so they stop talking. The play is about a medieval kingdom ravaged by an evil warlock. Basically a group of misfits save the day. Sam played an old man that helped explain what the " _heroes"_  needed to do to save the kingdom. Dean was one of the obnoxious people who yell their kid's name when they take a bow. Sam doesn't seem to mind though. Once the auditorium is let out they pick up Sam and go to the parking lot.

"You did fantastic Sammy!" Dean says happily. Sam smiles humbly. "I think your old man voice was my favorite part." Cas adds.

"I was worried you weren't coming." He admits as he leans against the side of Impala like Dean is.

"You had nothing to worry about, I was just busy." Dean says, ruffling Sam's hair. Dean's phone chimes and he grabs it immediately. Tapping away like mad. Sam goes to say goodbye to one of his friends and Cas just stares frustratedly at Dean. "Oh, Cas, I meant to ask, can you babysit tonight?" Dean asks, still focused on the phone.

"What? I thought we were all going out to dinner?" Cas asks, he has been excited for it for over a week.

"I, uh, something came up, please?" Dean asks again. Cas rolls his eyes, he's fine with watching Sam, but getting blown off on plans is a whole other thing.

"Sure." Cas says, frowning at Dean as he kisses his cheek.

"I'm sorry Cas. We can have dinner another night." Dean says this with an apologetic smile but Cas doesn't budge in his expression of anger. Dean sort of gives up on trying to cheer Cas up and decides to get Sam instead. 

They go their separate ways and even though he's not in a good mood, Cas acts upbeat and cheery toward Sam. They go back to his apartment and order Chinese delivery for dinner.

They put on a movie and once they finish their food they make a bowl of popcorn. Cas sits cross legged on the couch while Sam sits close enough to grab some popcorn. He groans and throws his head back as two characters makeout. Cas laughs at him and he jokingly punches Cas in the arm. They both look at each other in shock at what just happened. They don't act like this, not without Dean anyway. Plus, with Dean, Sam wouldn't dare lay a finger on Cas. He's young, but he still knows not to mess with an alpha's mate, even if that alpha is his brother. They both look at each other like they're going to get in trouble for what happened. 

"Sorry..." Sam says as he looks away from Castiel.

"You don't have to apologize, you do understand that I have 3 older brothers right? I'm not some fragile omega that needs your brother around for protection."

Sam chuckles and nods. "Okay, sorry, all I know about omegas is what Dean has told me and stuff I've heard from friends.."

"Well to be honest, alphas like to think everyone is weaker then them, so thats understandable." 

"Cas?" Sam says hesitantly.

"What's up?" Cas asks.

"I don't want you to be hurt by what I'm about to say." Sam says worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asks, munching on a handful of popcorn.

"It's about Dean." Sam says, Castiel squints a little but let's Sam continue.

"I think he's going to leave you."

Cas stops cold. Mid-bite.

" _What?"_  Castiel says making sure he heard Sam right.

"I like you Cas, but, I'm pretty sure he's going to break up with you."

"He wouldn't do that Sam. Besides we are bonded, it's not easy to break that kind of stuff."

"That's why I'm worried. He was with this guy like 4 years ago, and he started acting like how he is now and then suddenly he just broke up with his boyfriend and we moved away."

"What do you mean " _like he is now"_ how do you think he's acting?"

"He goes out a lot when you're not around, he comes back with little to nothing from the " _store",_ he has  _important_ phone calls." Sam lists off these things and Cas has seen Dean taking a lot of calls lately. He just wonders how the hell Dean is keeping what ever it is from him. He must be purposely not thinking about it or something.

"Sam, how long have you noticed this?"

"About 2 weeks maybe." Sam says.

"Have you asked him about it?"

"Yeah, all he says is,  _don't worry about it Sammy,_ and then changes the subject. Kind of annoying really." Sam frowns a little. "I just don't want you to be too surprised if it happens."

"Thanks Sam. I'll talk to him about it."

"Don't tell him I said anything." Sam says.

"I won't, uh, what time do you think he'll be here?" Cas asks to try to change the subject. Sam doesn't seem to be lying, why would he? The night is a blur, when Dean comes and picks him up he seems distant. He offers for Cas to sleep over but Cas rejects the offer. Claiming he's busy at work.

Dean smiles and kisses him anyway. That night Cas feels sick. He knows Dean is keeping something from him. The cold, sinking feeling in his stomach consuming him. It's when he starts to cry that he gets a call from Dean.

"Hello?" Cas asks upon answering the phone sniffling.

"Cas! Are you okay? I don't feel  _right,_ something up with you? And- wait, are you crying?" Dean asks in an alarmed and protective tone.

"It's nothing, I'm fine, probably just hormonal or something." Cas says, wanting to hang up so badly.

"Castiel don't lie to me." Dean says very seriously, more out of concern than anything else.

"I'm okay, I swear Dean." Cas says, biting his lip as he says it. He knows he should bring up what Sam was talking about earlier. But can't gather enough courage to do so. He hears Dean sigh and feels something deep inside him ache to tell his alpha. He suppresses it and rubs his face. 

"Can I go to bed now?" Cas says.

"Yeah, sure Cas." Dean replies, Cas can tell he's upset. Dean hangs up abruptly and Cas takes a deep breath. He groans loudly out of frustration and goes to bed. 

At six am he wakes up and goes to work early to avoid Dean. As he walks into the office the CEO, Dick Roman, calls him over. 

"Are you free this week? Specifically today through Monday?" He asks as Cas sits across from him.

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow but I can reschedule if necessary." He replies.

"Fantastic! You're going over to the San Francisco branch, they're having issues with management. Should be resolved by the end of your time there right?" He says this confidently and Cas has barely any time to process what's going on. 

"5 days?" Cas asks hesitantly, he doesn't like the idea of being away from Dean so long, but maybe it would help diffuse tension.

"Is that alright with you Mr.Novak?" Dick asks. Without much thought Cas decides.

"Yes. Yes sir." He says. Once it slips out of his mouth he regrets it. Mr.Roman hands him a file and he leaves. The file contains plane tickets, 2 credit cards, what he needs to get done while he's away. He gets back to his office and starts work for the day. Occasionally staring at the phone that's beckoning him to call Dean.

The whole day he refuses to acknowledge the fact he hasn't told his mate about his 5 day business trip. Even while he's packing his suitcase he tries not to think about it. He jumps as he hears a knock at his door. He knows it's Dean. He can feel it in his gut. His intuition is confirmed as he opens the door and the soothing smell of his mate wafts into his apartment.

"Hey Cas." Dean says with a smile.

"Hello Dean." Cas replies, letting him in. He holds his breath as Dean comes in. He knows he'll see the suitcase any second.

"Are you okay?" Dean asks, his hands in his pockets, he obviously came by before heading home from work. He still has his worn out work clothes on.

"I'm fine." Cas replies with a faint smile. Dean frowns, he knows Cas isn't being completely honest. Dean turns around and sees the suitcase. He then turns back to Cas with a puzzled and defensive look.

"Where are you going?" He asks, Cas can feel how utterly terrified his mate is now. It's practically radiating off of him.

"Just a business trip. I'll be back on Monday." Cas replies, he doesn't look Dean in the eyes as he says it. 

"Oh. Um. Okay." Dean replies, Cas knows Dean is trying to take it well. He knows Dean came here to make up after their tense exchange last night.

 "Any particular reason you didn't tell me Cas?" Dean asks, obviously hurt but trying to cover it.

"No. I just found out this morning." Cas says, still not looking at his mate.

"So, 5 days huh." Dean says, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah, California. I'll be back in time for my heat." Cas says.

"I sure hope so! Wouldn't you like, be seriously messed up if I weren't there." Dean asks. 

"Well I would be even more of a wreck and if any other alpha were around I would be considered  _desirable._ " Cas says, Dean clenches his jaw at the thought of Cas being mated by another alpha. They just look at each other for a moment, both tip toeing around what they are both aware of.

"I better get home." Dean says, about to leave without even a kiss.

"You can stay for a couple minutes." Cas says, moving closer to Dean. Not wanting him to leave.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asks, taking a step toward Castiel. He nods and places his hand on Dean's neck as he draws him in for a kiss. Dean clutches Castiel's sides. When they separate he buries his face in the curve of Castiel's neck.

"I don't like fighting, or, whatever we were doing." He says, Cas caresses his back soothingly.

"Dean, are you having second thoughts about this?" Cas asks.

"About what?" Dean asks, his head still on Cas' shoulder.

"Like, us..." He says hesitantly.

"What made you think that?!" Dean asks, lifting his head.

"I don't know, you blew off dinner last night. And you've seemed a bit distant." Cas says. Dean just laughs at him.

"Cas, babe, come  _on._ I love  **you,** I'm not second guessing anything Cas. I'm super busy at work. With Benny and Andrea having their baby I've had to pick up a lot of slack. Don't worry about it." Dean says, smiling a big goofy smile at Cas. The omega can't help but chuckle at himself for being so silly.

"That's what all this was about?" Dean says, shaking Cas jokingly.

"Yes." Cas replies, blushing a little. Dean chuckles and brings his lips to Castiel's. Kissing him as he giggles. 

"Trust me Cas, you don't  _ever_ have to worry about me leaving you. It ain't happening." Dean says, looking Cas right in the eyes. Cas' hates to think it, but he still feels like Dean is keeping something from him. He chooses to ignore it for the time being and instead kisses his alpha. After a much needed makeout session Dean goes home. Cas packs up the rest of his things. He gets to the airport 2 hours early and sits in the terminal patiently. His phone starts to ring from Dean's number.

"Cas?" The voice says quickly, it's definitely not Dean.

"Yeah? Who is this?" Cas asks.

"Cas, I don't know if we are gonna be here when you get back." Cas realizes it's Sam. He sounds panicked and like he's whispering. 

"Sam are you okay?" Cas asks firstly.

"I'm fine, just, Dean told me to pack up my stuff. Our house is in boxes." Sam says sadly.

"What? Are you guys moving?" Cas says, utterly confused.

"We're leaving Castiel. I don't know what to do-", there's a faint rustling and then an even more hushed whisper. "I gotta go, he's going to be looking for me." Then the line is dead. Cas acts like he didn't just hear that his mate lied to him. He tries to call but he is immedietly forwarded to voicemail. He curses to himself. He has to choose between work and personal issues.,His boarding number is called and just like this trip he decides quickly and chooses business. His 5 hour flight isn't bad. The worst part is that he can't talk to or communicate with Dean. Once he is off the plane he calls again. Voicemail. He checks into his hotel, he calls, voicemail. He goes to the branch to introduce himself and start some work, he calls, voicemail. When he gets back to the hotel and tries to call it rings finally rings and Cas gets hopeful, but only to be let down again. The rest of his week is a stressful mess. He's going home tomorrow, still no word from Dean. He half expects them to be gone anyway now. He tries calling one last time before going to bed but it's no use, he doesn't get an answer. The voicemail tone goes off and he just sighs. 

"I don't know what's up with you Dean. You haven't answered me in days. I don't know whether to be worried or just upset." He ends the message there and throws his phone across the room. His body aches. There's a soreness in his stomach he can't pinpoint. He needs Dean, it's almost time for his heat and he can feel it coming. Being away from your mate at a time like this is especially hard. Before leaving the hotel on Monday morning he coats himself in scent blocking cologne. He doesn't want any unwanted attention. He's already at the airport when his phone rings. He answers it and feels relied wash over him.

"Cas!" Dean says, he sounds relieved.

"Dean? Why haven't you been answering my calls? Are you okay?" Cas asks.

"I only just got your voicemails, are  _you_ okay? I tried calling everyday, I guess it didn't go through or something. I must seem like such an ass..." He says sadly.

"I mean, yeah, you kinda did." Cas replies. "I'm fine, but, my uh..." He doesn't want to say it in a busy airport. He has to be careful.

"Yeah, I know, I was worried about that. When will you be home?" Dean says.They go over times and stuff, when they both hang up Cas still has a pressing feeling in his gut. Dean's hiding something. He hates that he  _needs_ him. He hates that his biology says that he  _needs_ an alpha. He loves Dean, and he feels really close to him when they're mated, but he wishes it wasn't mandatory. He knows his scent is changing when we starts to get weird looks. His body wants Dean, but since he isn't around he releases mating hormones. Basically saying  _come fuck me_ to everyone around him. He tried to prevent it with cologne but he knew it wouldn't last long. As he boards the plane and approaches his row, he sees only omegas. Which is a relief. He knew he'd have trouble if it were an alpha. He just wants to get home.

The plane ride is agonizing, he gets a headache halfway through and can't do anything about it. He wants his bed, and his apartment, and Dean. Once the trip from hell is over he gets his bag as quickly as possible and rushes outside for some fresh air. He takes deep breath, inhaling the spring breeze. He must look like a freak, standing with his eyes closed, breathing. But he doesn't care. He calls Dean, who is on his way already, picks a bench and waits. 

As he's enjoying the outside when someone sits next to him, judging only by his smell, he's an alpha. Cas tenses up. The guys doesn't say anything for a few minutes, he just sits there. Cas thinks about moving to another bench. He knows what he smells like, he knows what can happen. He turns and looks at the guy, mid thirties, brown hair, he has a kind demeanor. Cas knows he must look terrified, he just wants Dean.

"Hey, man, it's okay. I've got a husband. I'm not gonna hurt you." The man says. Cas doesn't reply but the man keeps talking. "I'm guessing you had some sort of trip, which you figured would be over just in time for,  _it,_ and now you're feeling it coming."

Cas doesn't feel as vulnerable and he nods.

"Happens to the best of us." The man says nicely.

"My, um, boyfriend is coming to pick me up. My plane arrived early." Cas says, he's not a shy person, and this conversation is keeping his thoughts away from dwelling on his headache.

"Same here, I can sit with you until your boyfriend comes if you'd like." As the guy says this he sees Castiel's expression turn to a slight frown. "I just mean so you don't get picked on, that's all." He says with a small smile.

"I can hold my own." Cas says, knowing he's not being very convincing right now.

"Even I can't hold my ground against more than 3 guys." He says, Cas knows he's right. A group of alphas stare at him like predators as they walk by. Cas' scent must be getting worse.

"Got any kids?" Cas asks, changing the subject.

"2, twins, both girls." He says, beaming with pride.

"Sounds like you've got your hands full." Cas says. The man just laughs.

"What about you?" He asks.

"No, not yet anyway." Cas says. "I'm Castiel by the way." He says holding out his hand. 

"William." He says shortly, they shake hands. Just as Cas is starting to ask another question he smells it, motor oil, firewood, cinnamon and  _home._ **Dean.** His body wants to bend over for him right now but his conscience knows better. 

"Hey Cas." Dean says with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Dean. This is William." Cas says, William shakes Dean's hand and stands up.

"Nice to meet you." He says to Dean, he sees a car pull up and he says a quick goodbye before he walks away and into a navy blue car.

"Who was he?" Dean asks as he grabs Castiel's bag. 

"Some guy, we were chatting while we waited." Cas says, following Dean to the impala.

"Sam is with Benny and Andrea tonight and tomorrow, then he's at a friend's house. So, where do you want to settle in?" Dean asks as they get into the car.

"I was thinking my apartment." Cas says, he wants to be all over Dean. But he can't.

"Okay, but I have to tell you something first that might change your mind about that." Dean says. Cas doesn't like the sound of that. All of Sam's warnings planted in his head.

"If you're going to break up with me, I'd rather be able to kick you out of my apartment honestly." Cas says a bit pathetically.

"Cas? Are you okay?" Dean asks, looking over to his mate worriedly. "Why do you keep on thinking I'm leaving you?" 

"I just, well, Sam said that-" Dean stops him right there.

"He didn't say I didn't love you or some shit to mess with you did he?" Dean says angrily.

"No, no of course not, he just said that you were acting like you have in the past. When you left your ex. He seemed concerned for me actually." Dean's face drops and he frowns. 

"Oh, I know why he thought that. But. Don't worry Cas. I'm not doing that to you." 

"So you did leave someone abruptly though?" Cas says hesitantly.

"Yes." Dean replies simply.

"Shouldn't I worry then?" Cas says.

"No, because when we fight it doesn't end in a black eye or a broken nose." Dean looks to Cas solemnly, the omega puts the pieces together easily.

"So you left because of  _him_? Couldn't you call the police?" Cas asks.

"He was the police Cas." Dean doesn't say more then the smallest details. He feels emotions he's repressed for years bubbling to the surface. Today was supposed to be a good day. 

"What did you want to tell me?" Cas asks, trying to change the subject for Dean's sake. Dean smiles thankfully but doesn't say anything, he just keeps driving. Cas has no clue where they are. They pull up to a green house and then Cas knows.

"Ta-Da!" Dean says with a smile. Cas stares with his mouth open with shock.

"You  _didn't."_  Cas says, Dean smiles happily at Castiel's response.

"It's not furnished other then what Sam and I moved in from our old place, but, we have a house Cas!" Dean says excitedly. Cas grabs Dean's face and kisses him. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Next chapter should be up by next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I apologize for how late this is going up. However, chapter 8 is already written and I'm just working on editing it.

"How did you-"

"Well, I took out a small loan, and got the sellers to drop the price by a few thousand dollars." Dean says.

"Oh my god you're the best." Cas says, kissing Dean again. "Seriously the best." He repeats. Dean smiles and pulls Cas closer to him. Cas' is giving off such an addicting scent. The alpha breathes it in and growls instinctively. Cas just chuckles and kisses him with fierce passion. Holding onto Dean like its life or death. They make out for God knows how long until Cas really starts to feel his heat coming on.

"I need to get inside and change into comfy clothes." Cas says, taking a deep breath and scooting away from Dean who nods in agreement. They are about to walk inside when Dean stops them. Without warning he picks up Cas bridal style and carries him through the threshold. Cas giggles at the gesture and starts to wander around the house as Dean grabs Castiel's bag.

"As you can see, there's no furniture." Dean says, "Well, apart from the couch, the beds, and the refrigerator."

"Well, we'll have to go to Ikea I guess." Cas says, Dean walks up behind him and wraps his hands around his waist.

"That'll be for another day." He says softly, Castiel's scent is almost overbearing in the room. Sweet like honey, begging to be knotted and fucked. Dean growls possessively, low and deep. He knows he'll go into his rut soon enough too. Once you're mated it doesn't take long before they're completely synced up.

"Where's the bedroom?"Cas asks as he presses his ass against Dean. The alpha nips at Castiel's neck lightly.

"It's upstairs. If you can make it." Dean teases.

"I'm more worried about you babe." Cas replies, moving out of Dean's arms. He unbuttons his suit jacket and takes it off. Tossing it onto the couch. He vaguely remembers where the stairs are as he starts towards them. Next off comes the shirt and tie. He lets them fall to the ground as he strips. He can hear Dean fumbling with his clothes as he follows behind him. As they approach their room, which is at the top of the stairs, Cas shimmies out of his pants. Leaving him in his boxers as he enters their room. Dean soon follows in a similar state and pushes Cas against the wall hard with a thud. A luxury they hadn't had in Dean's previous room.  

"Fuck, Cas. I figured I'd be prepared this time. I was so fuckin wrong." He holds Castiel's hips with an almost bruising grip. "I thought I'd be able to suppress it or something. But you smell so good." Dean growls, biting Castiel's neck possessively.

"Damn Dean." Cas breathes out as his alpha starts to slip into more instinctive behaviors. Cas' heat hasn't gone into full force yet, but he likes it rough. It's a good contrast to the gentle and careful way he usually gets treated. Dean doesn't get even remotely rough until he's about to come so Cas is enjoying himself. Dean kisses him fiercely, holding his face in both hands as his hips grind against Castiel's. 

"Are you gonna fuck me or what,  _alpha._ " Cas teases. Dean bares his teeth aggressively at the omega, and continues to kiss him.

"There'll a lot of time that I'll be fucking you Cas. You don't have to worry about that." Dean says with a smirk. He sinks to his knees and tugs down Cas' boxers. "You're so beautiful." Dean praises, knowing Cas is still a bit self conscious. He kisses down Castiel's happy trail as he palms his own erection. Cas is glad Dean isn't one of those alphas that refuses to do any oral. Some think it's  _degrading_  for an alpha, but then expect their partner to do it anyway. As Dean takes Cas' cock into his mouth Cas lets himself lean back against the wall for support. He moans as Dean's skilled tongue works around the head, when Dean takes all of him at once he can't help but thrust into that hot mouth.

He can feel the brunt of his heat coming, when he'll only want Dean and nothing else. When his words will be restricted to a slew of profanity and anything that has to do with Dean's cock in his ass. He spreads his legs a bit as a hint to Dean. The alpha understands and brings a hand between Castiel's legs. He runs a finger through Cas' slick and past his hole. When he thinks his finger is coated enough he gingerly presses it in. Cas lets out a long desperate moan and grips Dean's hair. He slowly presses the finger in and out. A bit too slow for Cas' taste.

"More." Cas says needily. He can smell how much Dean wants this. He groans in pleasure as a second finger is slowly introduced. As the fingers are thrust into him Dean sucks his dick in earnest which makes the omega moan even more. When he's ready to take another, Cas nods down at Dean. As the third is pressed into his wet hole he slumps even further against the wall. 

"Fuck me. Dean.  _Please."_ He begs, his heat brain finally fully kicking in. Dean knows he's not ready yet and continues to finger him.

"Not yet baby, soon." He coos, kissing his cock lightly. Cas doesn't object but grows impatient. Dean crooks his fingers in  _just_ the right way to hit that bundle of nerves and Cas shudders with pleasure. "More." Cas groans, much to his displeasure Dean takes his fingers away, leaving Cas empty and needy. That is, until he's being pushed toward the bed. Dean takes off his underwear and stalks toward Cas predatorily almost. He grabs Cas with force and lifts his ass up so the omega is on his forearms and knees. He drapes himself over Cas, mouthing at the mating mark on Castiel's shoulder possessively.

"Mine." He growls as he snaps his hips forward, pressing firmly into the omega's entrance. Cas whimpers but still wants more. Dean is keen on giving it to him. He rolls his hips with ease, pumping in and out of Castiel's hole, his slick making the room reek of sex. 

"Is this what you want?" Dean says as he continues his brutal thrusts, each one rocking Cas back and forth, forcing a whimper out of his mouth.

"Yes, fuck yes. Dean, more, harder." Cas manages to say. Dean happily obliges and pummels into the omega, kneeling behind him with a hand on the small of his back to keep steady. He angles himself slightly differently and Cas goes slack with pleasure, his arms not able to hold himself up anymore, his face pressed into the pillow below him. He cannot help the continual mewls and groans that escape his mouth. 

Dean clenches his jaw as he pounds Cas into the mattress. Even though it feels like heaven, in the back of his mind he worries he's pushing Cas too far. However, he doesn't dwell on it much as he is encouraged with Cas' wonderful noises and that  _smell._  A mix of Cas and  _fuckmeknotmefuckme_  that Dean can barely resist. 

"So good baby, so good." Dean praises, his knot slowly growing. Cas groans as he feels himself being stretched from the inside. Dean's knot starts to catch on Castiel's rim, beginning to lock them together. Dean moves his hand to Castiel's cock which is leaking profusely with precome. Cas comes with a shout almost immedietly, his load spilling onto Dean's hand and the bed. The alpha follows soon after, grabbing Castiel's hair roughly and pulling as he comes. He thrusts as much as he can until he's fully seated inside Cas, who is clutching the sheets with each throb of Dean's cock. He gently rubs his hand down Castiel's back and leans to kiss his shoulder. 

"So good babe." He says breathlessly as he caresses Cas' side. He helps Cas lay on his side as Dean spoons him. Cas regains his breath while Dean knots him. Each tiny movement pressing against his prostate, leaving him a mess of overstimulation. After what feels like forever Dean's finally able to pull out, leaving Cas lithe and utterly exhausted. 

" _Deeeean"_ Cas whines as the alpha gets out of bed, already onboard for round 2.

"I'll be back in a minute." Dean says as he leaves the room to get them both some water and granola bars. He knows Cas could survive without food during his heat but it's not good for his health, especially if he's trying to get pregnant.  _Pregnant._ Dean bites his lip, he doesn't want Cas to now how utterly terrified of having a child he is. He knows the basics of raising a kid, he's done okay with Sam so far anyway. He just doesn't feel ready. But Cas is. And Dean wants to give Cas anything he can. That enthralling scent calls to him as he walks back to the room. His alpha brain going back into primal mating instincts when he sees his omega laid out in the bed just for him. He sets the food on the bedside table and spoons Cas. 

"Dean." Cas whines, grinding back on Dean needily. 

"I've got you." Dean assures, biting dominantly at Castiel's neck. Castiel is hot to the touch, his fever is skyrocketing, sweat pools on his forehead and on his entire body. His biological need for Dean becoming more and more drastic.

"I-I need you." Cas begs brokenly.

"I said I've got you babe." Dean repeats, scenting Cas eagerly, he feels high on the pungent smell of an omega in heat,  _his_ omega in heat. He's hard enough just on the smell, he lines up and presses in, he hears Cas' breath catch in a long moan. 

"Fuck me Dean, please, please Dean." Cas blabbers in a dazed sort of way, his body reacting with more lust and want. When Dean starts to move the omega starts a constant stream of begging and moaning. Dean isn't quiet either, but his grunts and small groans pale in comparison to Castiel's ramblings. He nibbles Castiel's ear as he thrusts into him tirelessly. He can feel Castiel's body move with his, receptive and on fire with the buzz of sex. He can feel the clench of Castiel's muscles when he hits  _just_ the right spot. He can feel the tension leave Castiel's shoulders as he basically pounds it out of him. He can feel Cas' raw emotion when they're like this. Bare and exposed, both of them. Their feelings projected to eachother in a profound way. It's the only thing Cas likes about his heat, well, other than the mind blowing sex. Even though he's out of his mind he can feel Dean like a live wire. His ongoing battle with letting himself go and being careful and gentle. 

When Dean wraps a hand around his cock he gasps and reaches back to grab Dean's hair.  _Every single thrust_ drives him closer to climax, coupled with the attention his cock is getting he knows he'll he done for. Dean bites at him lightly, which becomes a little harder when an especially pleasurable jolt is sent through him. When Castiel comes Dean has to catch his breath. Cas clenches his hole and that immeasurable heat further tightens around Dean, sending him over the edge. He pulls Cas as close as he can as he comes, burying himself in the omega as deep as he is able. "Such a good boy." Dean says deliriously, he's not one for that type of pet name. His thoughts are muffled as his knot further stretches Cas. His occasional thrusts are sporadic and each one sends another throb of cum into Cas. 

"I love you Cas." Dean says, kissing him lightly where moments before he was biting.

"I love you too Dean." Cas replies, calm and sated for a few moments as they are knotted together. 

"Need anything?" Dean asks.

"Water, or, oh, Gatorade would be nice."  He replies, whimpering slightly as another pulse of hot liquid goes through him.

"Okay baby." Dean says, nuzzling his omega tenderly. Once his knot is small enough he pulls out, he knows Cas will sleep soon, either by the 3rd or 4th round. They drink some water and soon Cas is begging again. 

After a third round Cas falls asleep in Dean's arms, utterly exhausted from sex. Dean gently gets out of bed and gets dressed so he can get some Gatorade for Cas when he wakes up. There's a store a few blocks away so Dean walks. Everyone around him can smell the sweet scent of an omega on him, though they quickly realize he's an alpha and stop ogling him. Some look at him with envy, they  _know_ he's got an omega at home, he's  _lucky._  Dean hates to think of Cas like that, a hole to be fucked, but that's the mentality towards omegas. Female omegas are prized, male omegas are largely considered fucktoys. But the fact that Dean has either makes others jealous. Most alphas like small, young male omegas. That's not really Dean's thing, he's dated alphas after all. He likes someone who is his size, who he doesn't have to worry about, who could defend themselves. Cas is definitely that person. He worries anyway but that's mostly instinct. 

He gets what he needs and leaves, the brisk spring air is refreshing compared to the grocery store smell. He walks home and when he walks in he immedietly smells panic. He finds Cas under a blanket on the couch, looking pretty rough to be frank.

"Dean?" He says as he looks up.

"Are you okay?" Dean asks worriedly, before he can get another word in Cas is clutching him like his life depends on it.

"You left. I thought you were gone. Don't l-leave me. Please. Don't fucking leave." Cas sounds absolutely shattered, heaving with every word.

"I'm so sorry babe, I thought you were asleep." Dean says, rubbing Cas' back soothingly.

"So scared. I was so sc-scared." Cas says, his face pressed against Dean's shoulder.

"Cas, baby, I love you, I'm  _never_ leaving. You're okay." Dean kisses his forehead and stands with Cas in his arms for a while. He knows Cas is in heat and practically dependent on him so his reaction is pretty understandable. He carries Cas back to bed and feels bad as he takes off his clothes, Cas is reaching for him from his side of the bed. Once he gets settled under the covers Cas basically sleeps ontop of him. The omega nuzzles the crook of Dean's neck so he can scent him through the night. He falls asleep immedietly. Dean isn't so lucky, he worries about having a child. He wants to, but he doesn't want it to become orphaned like him and Sam. He doesn't want to put them through that pain. The only thing that gets him to sleep is the warmth and steady breath of his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! The next chapter is going to be up on Monday. If you see any grammar/spelling errors and you want to bring it to my attention just leave a comment! I try to edit and revise as much as I can but I might have missed something.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but it's fluffy and nice. Well also dramatic. I hope you like it!

Cas rushes home from work as fast as he can. He stops at the drug store and picks up the tests. He is elated. He doesn't even wait for Dean to come home. It's been 10 days. He knows it's the earliest possible time to check but he is dying to find out if he's pregnant or not.

He goes into the bathroom and practically rips the boxes open. As he waits he calls Dean.

"Hello?" 

"Hey!" Cas says excitedly.

"Hey Cas, I'll be home with Sam in 10."

"I just took the tests."

"Oh! How did that go?"

"I don't know yet, still waiting."

"Just remember, if it doesn't work out there's always next time." Dean says, his words chosen precisely, they still haven't told Sam that they're even thinking about kids.

"Well don't jinx it with any negativity!" Cas exclaims, Dean laughs at Cas' enthusiasm.

"How long till you get the results?" Dean asks.

"Ummmm, 3 minutes or so." Cas replies, pacing in the hallway outside of the bathroom.

"Do you want me to stay on the line?" Dean asks, positioning the phone more comfortably in the crook of his neck.

"Yes. You're a part of this too man." Cas says. He checks his watch again and then continues to pace. 

"Cas I'm serious. If it doesn't work out don't be too upset, it's the first try." Dean says, he knows how excited Cas is, he hopes he isn't let down.

"I know." Cas replies, Dean can hear the bathroom door opening on the other side of the line. He feels the excitement in Cas drop through their bond. 

"Well, ah, there's always next time." Cas says, he sighs a little and tries to keep from being too upset about it.

"I'm sorry babe, I know you really wanted this."

All Cas replies with is a small, "Yeah.", Dean knows his mate will be down in the dumps for a couple days now. 

"I'll be home soon, I love you." Dean says. 

"Love you too." Cas says, before hanging up.

**_______**

A month later they're at a  _specialist._ The waiting room is filled with couples. A fair mix of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas spread throughout the uncomfortable, under cushioned, chairs that adorn the room. Dean can barely stand the smell. The mix of everyone's excited and worried scents is nearly sickening to him. It's almost  _too much,_ he's relieved when they get taken to a smaller, more private, room. 

A nurse comes in and takes a blood sample from Cas, and asks for a sperm sample from Dean, who begrudgingly goes into a seperate room to unceremoniously jack off into a cup. He has no clue how he does it really. When he returns with the  _sample,_ Cas giggles at him. 

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to do this." Dean says grumpily.

"I still do, doesn't change the fact the you had to go jack off into a cup,  _alpha._ " Cas teases. Dean rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, at least he didn't pop his knot, though, with the overly sterilized scent all doctor's offices have, he doubts he could've. Cas leans his head against Dean's shoulder lovingly.

"We only tried once Cas, I don't get why you insist on doing this. It'll be fine." Dean says with such assurance Cas almost believes him.

"I don't want to end up like my brother. He and his mate tried for 5  _years._  Nothing worked. He wanted kids his whole life and because of how much of a pain it was to conceive the first one they just cut their losses." Cas says.

"But are they happy?" Dean asks.

"Of course they are,  _light of my life_ sort of situation really, but that's not the point." Cas replies.

"Yes it is, you seem to be more bent out of shape about it than them." Dean says, Cas groans. When the doctor walks in they both get quiet and sit up straighter.

"How long have you been together?" She asks as she shuffles through the papers on her clipboard. 

"A year." Cas answers in his  _"business-y"_ voice as Dean likes to put it.

"Mated?"

"Three months."

"Why are you here so soon? Most couples try at least a few times before coming here?" She jots something down and then looks to Cas again since he seems to know what he's talking about.

"My family has a history of infertility in male omegas. I don't want to risk not getting pregnant for years." He says. She turns to Dean.

"What about you? Any issues with infertility?" 

"I'm not really sure. I don't think so."

"Could you ask your parents? A lot of times omegas think it's them that's the problem when really it's the alpha."

"I don't really have anyone to ask." Dean replies with a small frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The doctor says, understanding what Dean means, she turns back to Cas.

"Both of your results will come back in 2 days, we'll schedule an appointment for then. After we analyze the results we can decide if we want to put either of you on fertility medication or not. Sound good?" They both say yes and she escorts them out to the lobby. There's a long silence once they get in the car. Dean starts the engine and Cas puts his hand on Dean's before he puts it in drive.

"Dean, do you  _want_ a baby?" Cas asks softly.

"Yeah! Of course!" Dean replies quickly, knowing it's not the complete truth. Cas can see right through him.

"Dean." The omega says simply.

"Cas, I love you  _so_ much, it's just-" 

"That's not what I asked."

"I want you to be happy Cas." Dean says sweetly, but Castiel sighs and turns away, letting go of his hand.

"That doesn't mean you want a kid Dean."

"C'mon, you know I want a kid, I just, I don't think I'm ready."

"How much fucking time do you need Dean!  _After we get a house,_ is what you said, and now you want  _more_ time?" Cas blows up and Dean doesn't know how to react, when Dean doesn't reply he shakes his head."I want to go home." Dean sighs and starts to drive. Once they get home tensions are even higher.

"We could just call and cancel the appointment if you don't want a kid. Might as well not waste their time." Cas says in a bitter tone.

"I'm sorry, but who's the one who had to raise their little brother on their own? Who had worry to day to day if Sam could get new shoes, or new clothes, or fucking food. So my sincere apologies if I inconvenience you with my fucked up past and my hesitance to have a kid." Dean gets out of the car and slams the door, going into the house without waiting for Cas. As he walks in he sees Sam and Charlie in the other room.

"Hey! Where's Cas?" Sam asks as he and Charlie play  _Trouble_. 

"He's still in the car or something, I don't know." Dean knows he's being obvious with his frustration but he doesn't feel like hiding it. When Cas walks in and he doesn't even acknowledge Dean, Sam is positive that something is up. Dean pays Charlie for babysitting and then goes the opposite direction of Cas. Once Charlie leaves Sam goes and finds Dean in the basement.

"Are you two fighting?" Sam asks hesitantly as he sits next to Dean on the sofa bed.

"Me and Cas? Yeah."

"About what?" Sam asks curiously.

"Dude, I do get some privacy." Dean says lightheartedly as he pushes Sam.

"Fine, wanna get out of here? We need groceries and it's better then sitting down here." Sam stands up and tries to pull Dean to get him to stand up too. They rough house for a while until Dean gives in and they begin to leave without telling Cas.

"Where are you going?" Dean hears what sounds like a broken version of Cas. He looks over to see a very puffy eyed omega in a too big t-shirt and sweatpants.

"We were going to go grocery shopping." Dean replies, his instinct saying to protect and comfort Cas.

"Oh, I was worried that you were, um...." Cas trails off and sniffles.

"Go out to the car I'll be there in a minute." Dean says to Sam quickly, once Sam is out the door he rushes to Cas.

"I'm so sorry." He says, covering Cas in kisses as he holds him tight. 

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about you, I was only thinking about myself." Cas leans in to his alphas touch, sniffling and breathing in Dean's warm, comforting smell..

"We're gonna have this baby Cas. Don't worry for a minute that we won't. I'm just scared that's all, and I don't think I'll ever not be scared to be honest." He caresses Castiel's face lightly and looks into his eyes. Cas giggles as Dean stares at him and starts to blush. "What?" Cas asks.

"Castiel, will you marry me?" He asks suddenly, surprising himself as well. Cas blinks a few times and wonders if he's joking for a minute before realizing he's being serious.

"Of course Dean, of course I'll marry you." Cas says with a smile. Dean smiles a wide and goofy smile as Cas accepts. He's giddy and full of emotion, the enormity of the question he asked finally hitting him. He and Cas are mated though, that's a bond that's harder to break then marriage. Husband. The word sounds like music to his ears. He knows they're not perfect. They were fighting just an hour ago, but he can't imagine being with anyone else. 

"I doubt you have a ring huh." Cas teases.

"That will come later. I know you'll probably be very picky about it so we can get it together." Dean says between kisses.

"You're correct." Cas replies happily. They realize they've been taking too long when Sam honks the horn for Dean to hurry up. 

"He can wait." Dean says as he pushes his fiancé against a wall and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'm working on it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!Trigger Warning!!! This chapter goes into Dean's past physical abuse. If you are uncomfortable with mild violence or abuse I suggest not to read this chapter. No mentions of blood or in depth anything, but there are some slurs and violence. The format might be a little wonky this chapter because of the editing app I used.Hope you like it anyway!

 

It's a warm morning, not too warm, but enough to be cozy. The sun shines through the curtains, illuminating the bedroom in a soft blue glow. Castiel is the first to wake up. He doesn't bother with opening his eyes for a while, simply content with breathing. In, out, in, out, in out, he can hear Dean following the same rhythm. The room is completely still apart from their breath. As he opens his eyes he sees his hand, and the ring on his third finger. He smiles to himself and brushes the hair out of his face. Dean's arm is around his waist, any attempt to get out of bed would wake him up. Castiel stretches his legs out and settles back against Dean. He hears his alpha yawn and squeeze him tighter. 

"Good morning." Dean says quietly.

"Good morning." Cas replies, turning to face his mate.

"What's on the schedule for today? Furniture shopping? House cleaning? Assembling the furniture we already bought?" Dean asks teasingly, every weekend since they moved into the house has consisted of doing something that has to with furniture.

"Well, I was thinking we could paint a room or two today." Castiel replies, caressing Dean's sides.

"Oh really, we better get started then." Dean starts to get up but Cas keeps him in bed. "Can't we waste just a few minutes." Cas says seductively. A smile spreads across Dean's face as he gets back in bed, straddling Castiel's hips. He leans in and kisses the omega, rolling his hips slightly to elicit a small gasp from Cas. 

"I thought this was supposed to be quick." Cas says, slapping Dean's ass playfully. 

"I just can't help it, you're so handsome, makes me wanna spend hours just kissing you." Dean says adoringly. Cas giggles which makes Dean want to kiss him even longer. 

"C'mon alpha, aren't you gonna fuck me?" Cas says as he meets Dean's thrusts.

"Tempting, but I think I like you just like  _this."_  He bites Castiel's neck which not only makes him moan, but sends a chill up his spine.

"Jerk." Cas says breathlessly as Dean kisses his neck. Dean is lucky he hears it over Castiel's gasps and moans, the small click of their bedroom door opening. Once Dean starts to pull away Cas knows what's happening and practically throws him off. In walks Sam, looking at them suspiciously.

"You said we could go to the 

bookstore." Sam says as he stands at the end of the bed.

"Yep! We sure are! Cas and I are just..."

"We were planning out the day. We're going to do some painting so we need to go to the hardware store too."

"Uh huh..." Sam says as he gives them the side eye. "I'm gonna take a shower. Can we leave at 10?"

"Is 10:30 okay instead?" Dean asks as he stretches. Sam nods simply and leaves. Dean curls up next to Cas and nibbles his ear, resting a hand on the omega's abdomen and slowly caressing.

"I know you're all worked up baby, mind if I help you out?" Dean says seductively, moving his hand down his mate's stomach slowly. Cas musters a small please as his hips lift up involuntarily. Dean takes his time, caressing his stomach slowly and occasionally going under the band of his boxers. The steadiness and patience he has amazes Cas, but also makes him yearn for his alpha's touch.

"Dean, please." Cas begs, his erection now noticeably straining against his boxers.

"It's okay baby, I got you." Dean coos, kissing Castiel's jaw. His hand slips into Castiel's underwear and he can hear Cas' heart rate pick up. He ghosts around Castiel's cock, not yet taking him in hand but touching lightly, earning small gasps from his partner. Each whimper and moan goes straight to his dick, plus the intoxicating scent Cas is putting off makes him rut against Castiel's side just to feel  _any_ kind of friction. Cas knows he'll be a goner once Dean starts to stroke him. Sure enough all it takes is,  _1, 2, 3,_  and Castiel is shuddering and coming in this boxers. He whimpers as Dean runs his finger over the sensitive head of his cock.

"Now you." Cas says breathlessly, as Dean removes his hand. 

"Cas, you don't have to." Dean replies, caressing Castiel's face with his clean hand. Cas rolls his eyes playfully and kisses down Dean's chest. He doesn't even wait a minute before pulling down Dean's boxers and kissing around the base of Dean's cock. Dean's cock  _aches,_ by the time Castiel starts to suck him off he is lost in a haze of pheromones.

"Cas,  _fuck,_ please, make me come." Dean begs. Castiel strokes the shaft as he works the head furiously. His tongue swirls around the head, drawing out long moans from Dean that are muffled by his hand. Sam is still awake after all. He bobs up and down Dean's cock, occasionally tasting precome. 

"Come on  _alpha."_  Cas says seductively before he goes back to sucking on the head. He knows Dean is about to come when his knot starts to swell, even though this isn't really sex he's probably going to pop his knot because of Castiel's presence. Cas looks up at Dean as he strokes quickly, licking the head in precisely the right place. 

" _Oh, oh fuck, oh fuuuuuuuuuck."_  Dean whispers, as he comes his knot grows even more as if he were mating with someone. Cas pulls off and moves back up to Dean's level as the alpha comes. He keeps stroking slowly, reveling in Dean's blissful expression. 

"Cas..." Dean whimpers as he thrusts up into Castiel's hand. He grabs Castiel's face and kisses him. He clutches Cas' hair and groans as another stripe of come spurts from his cock. He knows he'll come for at least another 5 minutes or at least until his body realizes he's not actually mating with someone.

"Damn babe." Cas says teasingly, Dean just smiles and pulls Cas in for more kisses. Once he's done they get ready for the day. Cas wears one of Dean's shirts that's a little to big for him and baggy jeans. Dean walks behind him around the house holding, his hips and occasionally kissing his cheek. When Sam sees them he clears his throat uncomfortably. 

The car ride to the bookstore passes quickly with Sam ranting about book to movie adaptations. Cas tries to follow but must admit he's heard of barely half of of the movies/books Sam is talking about. Dean seems to understand though. As they walk in Sam immediately walks off to get the books he wants. Cas takes Dean's hand and walks with him around the store casually.

"So my brother got engaged." Cas says, picking up a cat calendar and putting it down when he sees the ridiculous price. 

"Hurray for him!" Dean says with a small smile, knowing Cas hasn't even told his parents he's engaged as well.

"My parents want me to go to his engagement party. I think you should come with me."

"They won't, like, murder me because I'm mated with their  _omega_ son right?"Dean is mostly teasing, but he knows Castiel's family is pretty old fashioned.

"Well it may be a little shocking to them since I've, um-" Cas bites his lip.

"Never mentioned me?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry, I haven't told my parents about you yet either." Dean says jokingly. Cas chuckles a little and kisses Dean's cheek.

"So I'll arrange the flights and stuff, you find a babysitter for Sam. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Who else is going to be there?"

"Just family, but I have a  _lot_ of family."

"You gonna wear the ring?" Dean asks.

"Of course! I'm not going to announce it and steal my brother's thunder though. Plus I'd rather not have an engagement party thrown by my parents. They're terribly,  _showy."_

_"Ah hah,_ well, just just let me know the dates and stuff so I can set stuff up for Sam." Dean yawns and browses the magazines. They sit in the cafe section and wait for Sam. He comes by with a stack of books and sits with a huff.

"Can I get them?" 

"What's the damage?" 

"$57.93."

"Fine, but you need to do 25 bucks worth of chores to pay me back. No complaining." Sam nods excitedly and Dean helps him take the books up to the register. The woman rings them up and gives them the biggest bag they have for the ridiculous amount and variety of books. From chapter books to natural sciences, fiction and nonfiction. 

When they go to  _Home Depot_ Sam is not as enthusiastic. Dean and Cas pick out paints while Sam just wanders around close by. But really, what else could he do. The only time he shows remotely any interest is when his room is involved. Once they have as much paint as they need they head home, stopping at  _Wendy's_  along the way. 

"Cas, why don't you live near your family?" Sam asks, munching on a fry as they walk into the house.

"I wanted to be my own person away from my parents. Plus, I have family here now." Cas smiles and Sam gags teasingly.

"Why don't they visit?" Sam asks.

"They're all lawyers and doctors and CEOs. They're busy with all their stuff."

"But you're a VP." 

"I guess I handle it better then they do."

"If I had a big family I think I'd live near them." Cas can see Dean tense up as Sam says it. He knows the mere mention of Dean's parents still bothers him a bit.

"Who's room first?" Castiel asks lightheartedly to change the subject.

"The guest room!" Sam says. Dean and Cas look to each other as if saying  _'should we tell him'._ The paint they picked for the ' _guest room_ ' is actually for the baby's room. Sam still doesn't know that they're trying for a baby. When they both stay silent they agree to wait.

"Good idea Sam." Dean says quickly.

Right after lunch they begin painting. They all wear their working clothes, though Dean's are definitely the most worn. Sam's are simply and old shirt and jeans, the same as Castiel's. One room after the other they paint, the scarce furniture helps so they don't have to move or cover much. 

By dinner they finish with 4 rooms out of 6. Dean celebrates with a beer; Cas shouldn't drink with the fertility medication he's taking. The medication makes it possible to conceive even off of a heat and it makes short heats more frequent. Though it isn't impossible to conceive off of a heat without medication, it is very rare. Watching reruns of Buffy on the couch follows dinner. With Cas on one side and Sam on the other Dean feels pretty lucky.

-

By the time they get into bed Dean has had 2 beers, not enough to get him drunk, but enough to get him a little  _looser._ Cas gets in bed before Dean, making himself comfortable. He lays in his side and waits for Dean to accompany him. The alpha rifles through his dresser in search of pajama pants, settling on a pair of shorts instead.

"Dean?" Cas says hesitantly as Dean changes.

"Yeah?" 

 "Why did you leave? You said you moved back here when you left, um, him. Why did you leave in the first place?" Cas asks.

 "It reminded me of my parents. I couldn't handle it anymore. Not with a 4 year old who kept asking where  _Daddy_ was. I just couldn't."

 "So you moved, met Victor, and then moved back." Cas asks.

 "Yes." Dean answers simply. He slips on a shirt and gets in bed with Cas. He contemplates telling Cas what actually happened. Why he shys away when Victor is mentioned. The beer from earlier persuades him and he keeps going.

 "I was 22 when I met him." He starts, deciding fully when Cas perks up to listen. Something he loves about Cas, he's one of the best listeners. "Taking care of Sam was my life. So when Victor showed the littlest interest in me I thought he was a godsend." Dean takes a big breath and cuddles up behind Cas. "The first two months were heaven. For once I had someone to talk to. Someone to help me with Sam. Someone who understood me since my parents, passed." Dean pauses before he continues.

"We were both alphas but I was younger, weaker, so when we got intimate he had me play the part of the more submissive one. I didn't mind. He was like a god to me. He helped me pay rent, he took Sam to school some days, he was a police officer. I figured the least I could do is satisfy him or whatever. I didn't notice the verbal stuff for a while, he'd call me a bitch, or a whore, or a slut in bed. I thought it was his kink. Until he started using it outside of the bedroom." Dean pauses and clutches his omega tightly. "It was honestly humiliating." Dean chuckles sadly. "Around the house, at the store, at a restaurant, in front of Sam. Everywhere. He would shove those slurs down my throat." He stops and swallows hard. "The first time he, well, you know, it was because I told him to stop calling me those things. He slammed me into the fridge and knocked me on the ground. ' _Sam is just in the other room, keep it quiet.'_ Is what he said. So I did." Dean chokes on his words and decides it's better if he waits rather than keep choking up. Cas turns to him and kisses his forehead. 

 "You don't have to tell me babe." Cas says softly. Dean nods slightly and slides his hands up and down Cas' sides for a minute or so. When he regains his composure he continues.

 "After that time, the um, abuse, became more frequent. Every day after work I would worry if I would go home to the good or bad version of my boyfriend. Over time he stopped being so careful with the placement of my injuries, and they started to appear on my face. Sam would ask about the bruises and I'd tell him it was from work or that I fell. Then he'd run to Victor when he got home and give him a hug. Still, through all that I blamed myself, he wasn't hitting me because he had issues, he's hitting me because I fucked up in some way." Cas can hear the unsteadiness in his speech, the wobbly tone that indicates crying. But Dean keeps talking. "I finally stood up to him, I got the courage to tell him to stop. When he went to hit me I punched him instead. I'm think I'm lucky to be alive honestly. 6 stitches under my jaw. As I was on the floor he threatened Sam. He said that if I tried to fight back again, I wouldn't be the only one with bruises." He takes a deep breath and sounds a bit more proud. "If he hadn't said that I probably would have rotted away there for years. All I was thinking was that no one hurts Sam. He was a little over 7 and no one lays a  _finger_  on my little brother. So after a month of looking, I signed a lease in secret, grabbed as much of our stuff as I could, took Sam, and fled. That's why Sam is so bitter about it. He didn't know why we left, why I left Victor _._ It's why he remembers me house hunting in secret and why he associates it with leaving my partner. For so fucking long I blamed myself. When I finally realized he was the one that had issues, I felt free."

Cas smiles and kisses Dean on the lips. Caressing his cheeks with his thumbs slowly. "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me." 

"I love you so much Cas." Dean whispers.

"I love you too." Cas replies. "Have you talked to him since?"

 "Victor? Once, I told him to fuck off, haven't seen him since." Dean says, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. He's never told anyone but Benny about what happened and that was because he was hammered. It feels good for Cas to know. 

Cas kisses him all over, even though Dean's supposed to be the dominant one he likes to feel like the protected one sometimes. When he can let his guard down and just breathe. When Cas kisses him he feels that fresh air in his lungs. Cas wipes away the tear in the corner of Dean's eye and looks at him with such compassion and empathy. Not like others do, when he told Benny, his best friend, he got treated like glass that would shatter under the lightest of pressure. Cas doesn't look at him like he's broken or even about to break. If anything he looks at Dean like he's even stronger for confiding his story in him.

"Any kid is gonna be lucky to have you for a dad." Cas gives Dean a quick smile and kisses his nose. The next morning Dean can't remember when he fell asleep. Only that Cas was in his arms and he's in Cas'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! As usual this is un-beta'd so if you see any incorrect grammar or spelling errors just leave a comment to let me know. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

"You have the money I gave you?" Dean turns to Sam quickly as he and Cas make their way to the cab.

"Yep." 

"Charlie is on her way?"

"She just called me saying she's 5 minutes out."

"You're sure that you're okay with not coming." 

"Positive."

"Be good for Benny, he's stressed enough as it is. Jo should pick you up around 8 tonight, and-" The cabbie honks the horn impatiently.

"We've gone over this Dean. It'll be okay." Sam chuckles.

"I know, I know." After a bit of a pause he pulls his little brother on for a hug. "I, uh, love you." Dean says with a small smile.

"Love you too." Sam replies, patting Dean's back. 

"Check in every night you hear me?" Dean says. Sam just nods and Cas grabs Dean by the arm to get him into the cab.

"We're gonna miss our flight." Cas says as he pulls his fiancé into the backseat. He has on one of his business suits, the complete opposite of what he'd like to be wearing. His parents expect him to act like his Vice President title. Serious and sensible, not goofy and sarcastic. So he dresses to fit the part. He knows the looks he and Dean will get. Dean is in jeans and a plaid shirt, nothing fancy. Castiel's family isn't rude enough to say something about Dean's attire, but they'll definitely talk after they leave. He checks his watch over and over, a nervous tick. He looks over to see Dean as comfortable and laid back as usual. He wonders how the hell he does it. He's brought out of deep thought when the cab stops outside of their terminal. 

The plane ride is a mere 3-hour flight, which Dean sleeps through with ease. Cas twiddles his thumbs nervously as Dean leans against him breathing softly. As soon as they step off the plane and go to get their luggage Cas feels all of his childhood anxieties come back.  _What if I amount to nothing? Am I a disappointment? Will my parents disapprove of my mate? What if I don't become rich like them?_ Dean catches onto all of Castiel's nervous energy and pulls him to the side.

"Parents?" He asks as the omega checks the time once again.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter. Let's just go." Cas turns to grab their bags but Dean pulls him back.

"What are you so worked up about? I've never seen you so flustered."

"You already know it's my parents." Cas replies plainly.

"Cas, you're doing that thing where you act like you're all alone. If you get uncomfortable or embarrassed we don't have to stay. Easy as that. I'm on  _your_  side." Dean smiles sweetly and Cas rolls his eyes playfully. It really does help to have someone like Dean around.

"I love you." Castiel mumbles under his breath. Dean pecks his cheek and they're off to get their luggage. 

Cas calms down once Dean starts taking care of everything, probably his omega hormones. He feels significantly better when they're in the rental car and ahead of schedule. 

"Which brother is engaged again?" Dean asks, carefully pulling out of the parking space.

"Michael, to an alpha."

"How unconventional." Dean teases, Cas chuckles and holds Dean's hand.

"I haven't even met him, Michael lives farther away then any of us and barely comes to family functions."

"Sounds like an alpha." 

"Yeah, well he is the oldest, a whopping 35." Castiel jokes, "He probably had the worst time with my parents."

"Why?"

"An alpha male has to be the leader and provider, all that shit you know. I mean all of us were raised like that, to be leaders, but he got the brunt of it."

"Don't you have other alpha brothers?"

"1, but he went and became a tattoo artist, he completely rejected the shit they taught him. I mean I try to be my own person but I'm still some businessman." Cas says, leaning his head against the seat.

"Isn't that what you want to do?" Dean asks.

"Well. Yeah. But I wish I didn't just to spite them. I wish I had a normal " _omega_ " job." Cas says as he crosses his arms. 

"Well, without your job we wouldn't have met. So I'm glad you don't have an " _omega"_ job." Dean smiles as he is brought back to when they met. It was a mild day, not cold, but not warm either. It was a regular day at work. Not much was going on other then Benny and Bobby bickering about some movie that had just come out. Dean smelled it first,  _an omega,_ he quickly reminded himself that he shouldn't treat omegas any differently then anyone else and went to find the person giving off the delicious scent. He walked into the office part of the shop and saw Cas. He was wearing a navy blue suit and his hair was slicked back.

"Any way I could help you?" Dean asks politely, wiping his hands off on a rag.

"My car broke down a block that way, I have no clue what to do, and I'll be late for work." Cas says quickly. 

"It'll be fine, one of us can drive you to work and then you can pick up the car when you're on your way back." Dean says calmly and strangely quickly, realizes his instincts are talking when he wants to say,  _it's okay,_ or,  _we'll take care of you. "_ If you don't want to do that we can just call you a cab." Dean adds nervously.

"My name is Castiel." When he holds out his hand for a shake Dean reacts almost too quickly, he shakes firmly and with a dumb puppy dog smile, which Cas later told him looked cute. Cas telling him directions brings him out of the daydream.

"How much longer?" Dean asks, turning left as Cas directed. 

"10 minutes or so." Cas replies with a yawn.

"We're going to your parents house now or after we check into the hotel?"

"Now, they haven't seen me in 5 months so they want me there as soon as possible." 

"Cool." Dean says confidently, he tries his best to suppress his worries and manages to come across cool as a cucumber. They turn down a long driveway and before long they come to a house. It's not a mansion, but it's by no means small. As they drive up, the front door opens and Dean finally sees what Castiel's parents look like. 

His mom is slim, intimidating but kind looking. His dad is tall and sturdy, definitely an alpha's build. He doesn't have any resemblance to Cas at all, neither of them do. 

He parks and sees their smiles fade a little when he gets out of the car along with Cas. 

"Castiel!" His father says in a booming voice that matches his body. He holds out his arms and Cas hugs him, his mom kisses his cheeks and hugs him too. They know as soon as they smell Cas,  _they know_ Dean is his alpha.

"Mother, Father, this is Dean, he's my mate." Dean holds his hand out to Castiel's dad but is only given suspicious looks in return.

"Why haven't we heard of him?" His dad questions them suspiciously.

"Well we've been dating for 15 months or so, I just, didn't tell you." Cas says. Dean can  _feel_ his worry. It makes him want to scoop Cas up and take him away.

"Any reason why you didn't tell us?" Castiel's mom asks.

"I just didn't want you to make a big deal out of it like you did with Gabe. That's all." Cas smiles and his mom seems satisfied with the answer as his dad just glares at Dean.

"Well come on in, Michael and, oh dear what's his name again?" Castiel's mom asks.

"I've got no clue." His dad replies.

"Anyway they aren't here yet, Gabriel and Clyde are here with the baby." As soon as  _baby_ is mentioned Cas lights up. Dean chuckles to himself when he sees Cas start to walk faster. His parents go into what Dean assumes to be the kitchen as Cas grabs his hand to pull him into the living room. 

"Little brother!" Dean hears a voice from the room ahead. As they walk in he sees a timid looking alpha and who he assumes to be Castiel's brother. "This is your mysterious boyfriend huh." He reaches a hand out and shakes firmly.

"Dean." Dean says politely. 

"Where is she?" Cas asks excitedly.

"Down for a nap, she'll be up soon though. Aren't you supposed to be knocked up by now?"

"Working on it, easier said then done." Cas says a little disappointedly. Dean rubs his back comfortingly. 

"It's worth it." Gabriel's mate pipes in with a smile. He seems very shy, especially for an alpha. He seems to be the complete opposite of Gabriel. 

"Any idea when Michael and what's his name get here?" Cas asks.

"Later, maybe even tomorrow. Does anyone in this family know his name!" Gabriel exclaims. "I swear I've asked everyone." 

"Is Balthazar here yet?" Cas asks.

"Well he got here, got in a fight with dad, then he left. Told me he'd be back tomorrow to see you though." Gabriel says. Dean feels so out of place its unreal, maybe that's why Gabriel's mate seems so shy, he's just as out of place as Dean is. As Cas and Gabe are catching up Dean walks over to him and holds out his hand.

"Names Dean." He says, the alpha shakes his hand firmly.

"Clyde." 

"Just me or is all the family drama really awkward for us outsiders." Dean says.

"Hell, try being the only in-law for the past few years."

"Damn that's hard."

"I mean they're lovely people, but being the odd man out means they always look at me to settle arguments." Clyde chuckles a little.

"Look at these two lovebirds." Gabriel says, Dean smiles and puts his hands in his pockets. 

"Boys! I need help setting the table." Calls Castiel's mother from the kitchen. Clyde goes to check on the baby as Cas and Gabe go to help with dinner. Dean is heading to help when Castiel's dad pulls him to the side and asks if they can talk.

Once in a study sort of room Castiel's father begins.

"What do you do for a living  _Dean?_ " He asks as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"I'm a mechanic, nothin’ fancy." He says with a smile. 

"Oh, you work with cars, does that support Castiel?" Castiel's father asks a bit demeaning. 

"It pays the bills if that's what you mean." Dean replies, trying not to get defensive. Cas is  _his_ omega, and alphas are supposed to take care of their own, so to doubt that is a huge insult.

"I don't mean to be rude, but usually  _mechanics_ don't make enough to support the lifestyle Castiel is used to."

"Cas is fine with how we're living. We just bought a house together. We're happy just the way things are." Dean says, getting a bit upset but trying not to show it.

"Alright, I don't want to come off as a complete asshole.  I just want to make sure my son is okay. You'll understand once you have children, especially omega children. All you want for them is to be happy and protected. Alphas can be demanding and abusive, I don't want Castiel to have to put up with that."

"You don't have to worry about that sir." Dean says, trying to be as polite as possible even though his ability to take care of Cas is being challenged.

"I know you won't." He says with a nod. "You came as a surprise, we figured Castiel was just climbing the corporate ladder."

"Well, he's still doing that. Once the president retires or steps down Castiel will definitely get the job. The CEO loves him."

"I'm glad to hear that, Cas is so humble, he never tells us about his accomplishments." His father says, walking to the dining room for dinner. Cas looks at him worriedly, knowing talks with his father are not easy. Dean rubs his back reassuringly and smiles.

"Did he say something about where you work?" Cas whispers as Gabe talks about his daughter Josie.

"Yeah, it's alright, it went well. I think." Dean says with a smile. Dean doesn't remember the last time he has had a huge home cooked meal he didn't have to cook himself. Probably when his mom was still around. He relishes the "big happy family" feeling. He has an overwhelming want to have that for Sam and Cas. He can't help but hold Castiel's hand under the table as they talk about books he hasn't read. He feels so warm and fuzzy, really happy. Castiel's family isn't perfect, but it's more family interaction then he's had in years. Halfway through dinner he checks his watch and bites his lip nervously.

"What's up?" Cas asks.

"I have to call Sam, mind if I step out for a second?"

"Not at all." Cas says, kissing him quickly before Dean excuses himself and goes into another room.

"Where's lover boy off to?" Gabriel asks, he gets the attention of Castiel's parents and suddenly they all have questioning faces.

"He has to call Sam." Cas says, forgetting that they know nothing about Dean.

"And Sam is?" His father asks accusingly.

"His brother." 

"Doesn't he have the manners to wait until we are finished with dinner?"

"He waited as long as possible, Sam is going to bed soon and-"

"Why does it matter? He doesn't need to call his-"

"Sam is twelve, Dean is basically his parent. He's saying goodnight. I don't see anything wrong with that." Cas says holding his ground without being rude. He's doing it quite well in his opinion.

"Why don't Dean's parents take care of Sam?" Castiel's Mother asks.

"They, um, passed away a while ago." Cas says, not wanting to put all of Dean's personal business on the table.

"Oh goodness." Castiel's mother says, trying to apologize for his father's accusations. When Dean walks in everyone stares at him in silence,

"Sorry, I had to check in with my brother." He says, taking a seat next to Cas.

"Quite alright dear.” Castiel’s mother says with an understanding smile. Dean doesn't know what Cas told them, but it must be something that makes them feel bad for him.

Cas folds his hands on the table and strikes up a conversation about Clyde's job, which Is the head of an ad agency. Gabriel says something first, "Woah little brother, is that a ring on your finger?" Then Castiel's mother gasps and his father clears his throat.

"Castiel! Are you engaged?" His mother asks excitedly.

"Yeah, we are." Cas says, starting to blush a bit. He holds up his hand and shows everyone the ring. "I don't want everyone to know though. So can we just keep it to ourselves?" Cas asks.

"Of course dear, whatever you'd like." His mother says, Cas  _knows_ she won't keep her mouth shut but as long as she doesn't make a toast or something he'll be fine.

"Congratulations!" His father says, eyeing Dean a little. The rest of dinner is spent reminiscing about when Gabe and Cas were in high school; Dean doesn't mention that he dropped out. He doesn't even think Cas knows that. His dad was just starting to get sick and he didn't have many options. He ended up getting a GED and sending in a killer essay to get into college. He and Clyde chuckle but rarely interject. When they hear a soft cry Cas perks up. Gabriel goes and gets the baby while Clyde grabs the high chair. Dean can feel how elated Cas is when Gabriel walks in with her. 

"Oh god Gabe, she's beautiful." Cas says, standing up to hold her. 

"I know right, here, I know you've been dying to hold her." He hands her to Castiel who can't stop smiling. She yawns and Cas squeals. His omega instincts kicking in full tilt. When she leans her head against a his shoulder Dean knows he's freaking out on the inside. 

"Hi there Josie, I'm your uncle Castiel." He coos, rubbing her back gently.  She gurgles and looks around for Gabriel or Clyde. When she sees Clyde walk in with baby food she reaches for him, mumbling "da". Cas knows he'll get to hold her later so he isn't too upset when Gabriel takes her back. 

Once dinner ends Dean and Cas agree to do the dishes. They stand side by side as Dean washes and Cas rinses. 

"So uh, when's your next heat." Dean asks quietly.

"6 days, why?" Cas says, adding another plate to the dish rack.

"You really need a kid. We really need a kid."

"I thought we were just going to wait? When it happens it happens. I'm fine with that." Cas says sincerely.

"I know, but the way you are around kids, it's not fair that you don't have one of your own. I think we should try more often."

"Is this just some weird way of saying you want to have more sex?" Cas asks jokingly, trying to keep quiet enough so no one hears them talking about sex. Dean shakes his head.

"I'm serious. If we really want this to happen we have to try harder." Dean says.

"Alright alright, we'll have sex whenever we have free time. Sound good?" Cas nudges Dean who just rolls his eyes. He kisses his fiancé and continues to wash dishes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon! Hopefully finishing it tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is on the way. Much more upbeat than this one. I also went back and changed how long they've been together. I said 13 months in the last chapter when it should be more like 15. Enjoy!

Dean can't sleep; he's never been away from Sam this long. Yeah it's only been 3 days, but even during Castiel's heats he goes and checks on him in person. His brain goes crazy with  _What If_ s, freaking out about if he's okay. 

He can't stand staying in bed so he paces around the hotel room. He gets ice from the ice machine. He takes a shower. He messes around on his laptop. He starts getting a little drowsy so he decides to get into bed. On his way over he sees Cas and worries about waking him up. He opts to sleep in the other bed in the room and feels really weird without his omega.

He falls asleep anyway and wakes up to Cas crawling in bed with him.

"What's the matter?" Cas asks, snuggling up to Dean.

"Nothing, couldn't sleep."

"Could've woken me up. I hear reruns of Dr.Sexy come on at this time." Dean chuckles and closes his eyes.

"I'll be sure to do that next time." Dean holds Cas close and starts to fall asleep. It's not long before Castiel's alarm goes off and they are forced to get out of bed. Castiel wears a baby blue shirt with a black vest. He looks at himself in the mirror and decides to add a jacket and tie. He waits on the bed as Dean gets changed in the bathroom. When the alpha comes out he can't help it but gasp.

"I look that bad?" Dean jokes.

"Fuck no, you look hot as hell." Cas says, standing up to admire him. He has on a dark grey suit with a green tie that brings out his eyes.

"You said fancy, this is fancy right?" Dean says self consciously, fussing with the suit.

"It's perfect. Stop messing with it." Cas says as he holds his partners hands.

"So today is the actual thing huh, where we all meet the couple to be."

"Yep, hopefully we can sneak out early and get room service though. I'm itching to have some alone time on this  _vacation._ "

"I like the way you think Novak." Dean says. He pulls him closer and kisses him. How'd he get so lucky?

"I love you." He says with a smile.

"I love you too, now come on, we'll be late." They kiss again before getting into the car and heading to Castiel's parents' house again. Once they arrive they see lots of cars in the driveway, definitely more then just Gabriel and Clyde. They walk in and get immediately greeted by Castiel's father. 

"You two look nice. Almost everyone is here, except Michael, they're running late." He starts to say something else but is whisked away by Castiel's mother to talk to some other people that not even Cas knows.

"Let's go find Balthazar, I want you to meet him. My sisters must be around here somewhere too." Cas says, holding Dean's hand as he leads him to the backyard. The first person they see is one of Castiel's sisters Anna. She's with her partner Heather. Dean and Cas talk to them for a while. Apparently Anna is a doctor and Heather is a child psychiatrist. They seem nice. They got together last year, but they're not married or engaged is what Dean gathers from their conversation. They're talking about cooking when Cas jumps; Dean turns to see a man with multiple necklaces and a leather jacket.

"Oh dear Cassy this is your boyfriend?" He says teasingly.

"Dean, this is Balthazar." Cas says, gesturing to his brother.

"Well he's much better looking then your  _other_ flings." Balthazar says.

"I didn't have " _other flings",_ I had a girlfriend for 2 months when I was in 8th grade and casual boyfriends in college." Cas says with a chuckle.

"Still a fling." Balthazar says. Dean shakes his hand and tells himself to keep his alpha instincts at bay while Cas' past relationships are discussed. A lot of omegas don't date, they immediately go into marriage or mate. But this is Cas they're talking about so he's probably not going to go the  _traditional_  route. Plus it's not like Dean hasn't had partners. He hates his instincts sometimes. 

"So Dean, have our parents scared you away yet?" He asks.

"Nope, I actually like them."

"Damn, I wanted  _someone_ on my side." Balthazar says.

"You act like you don't pick fights with dad every time you speak to him." Cas says, holding Dean's hand.

"He's the one that starts it! The big brute." Balthazar exclaims, Cas laughs and turns to Dean.

"Can you go get me a coke?" Cas asks.

"Sure." He replies. He walks into the house and grabs the soda along with a beer for himself. He sees a small commotion around two people and figures it's Michael. He brings the drinks back to Cas and tells him Michael is there. 

"We better say hello to them, let's wait until it simmers down though." Cas says. They talk to Balthazar for a while until Cas thinks it's the appropriate time to say hello. They walk into the house Dean feels all the blood leave his face as he sees Michael's fiancé. Victor. His Victor. Abusive Victor. His hands are shaking and he knows he must look crazy. He wants to tell Castiel. He wants to run away. But instead he keeps walking. He walks with Cas up to the man who scarred him.

"Oh my god! Dean!" He says. He  _hugs_ him. As if he hadn't beat Dean the last time they saw each other. Dean feels like he needs a shower. His skin is crawling and he wants so desperately to leave.

"You two know each other?" Michael asks.

"Yeah! Old friends!" Victor lies through his teeth. 

"Oh, this is my brother Castiel. I'm assuming Dean is your mate Castiel?" Michael says. Dean can't breathe, he feels like he's suffocating.

"Yep! We figured it was time for mom and dad to meet him." Cas says.

"Wow, what a coincidence!" Victor says. Dean feels like he's going to throw up. 

"Small world huh." Dean manages to get out. Cas knows Dean is acting strange, but he doesn't know why.

"Mind if Dean and I catch up a little?" Victor says.

"Go ahead!" Michael says, Dean looks at Cas in terror. He flinches as Victor puts his hand on his shoulder. Once they're away from their mates Victor drops the bullshit.

"Nice  _omega._ Who knew Dean Winchester would be just another knot head alpha." Victor says teasingly, his joking around makes Dean more uneasy.

"Castiel isn't just an omega you fucking asshole." Dean replies aggressively. He wants to kill him and run away at the same time. He feels pathetic.

"Still a cop." Victor says threateningly, still with that hint of playfulness that drives Dean up the wall.

"Like I fucking care. Are you hurting Michael too?" Dean asks, looking over at the alpha.

"Whoa man, what do you take me for?" Victor asks, as if he's surprised that Dean thinks that.

"An abuser."

"I don't lay a finger on Michael. I'd rather not have you tell anyone what happened either. I'm not like I used to be."

"You sure seem the same."

"Listen, I didn't ever want to see you again in my life. But here you are."

"Like I wanted to see you."

"Dean, if you're civil, I'll be civil." He says it as if Dean is crazy for being defensive.

"I'm not doing anything for you, that includes keeping up this act in front of Michael."

Victor laughs and puts a hand on Dean's shoulder. "We both know you can't do anything to me. So don't even try to make it seem like you can." That's what breaks him, Dean lets go of all the things keeping him afraid of this man. The man who hurt him, yes, but who can't hurt him anymore. His empty threats mean nothing.

"I'm not some weak little boy anymore. You can't act as if I'm as fucking helpless as I was before. You were everything to me, you piece of shit. And then you start to push me around and hit me and suddenly it's my fault. You're not allowed to sit here and act like you have  _any_ hold on me or my family. So fuck off and leave me alone." Dean wants to yell but he keeps it to an angry whisper.

"Or what?" Victor says challengingly.

"Or I tell Michael that we were together." Dean says.

"You're black mailing a cop now Dean?"

"No. Not a all. You just need to know that if you ever even look at Castiel a weird way you'd better hope your fiancé is okay with the fact that you're an abusive asshole. That goes for Sam too, but that won't be a problem because you're not coming anywhere near him." Dean stands tall and clenches his teeth. Victor just stands there. He nods and holds out his hand. Dean turns away and goes back to Michael and Cas who has figured it out. He stares down Victor with a piercing gaze. He wants to kill him just as much as Dean does.

"Hey Dean, I'm actually feeling a little bit sick. We better leave early." He says. He apologizes to Michael and takes Dean's hand. Once they get to the car Dean holds his face in his hands and just breathes.

"Dean are you okay?" Castiel asks. Dean doesn't reply and instead wipes his eyes and stares blankly out onto the road. He doesn't even look at Cas. They drive for a few minutes before Cas speaks up again.

"Dean, are you okay?" Dean gives him a quick glance but doesn't say a word. He knows if he tries to talk he'll choke up and then he won't be able to control it. He's a fucking alpha. He can't cry, he can't let Victor win. He can't. He can't even look at Cas. He can barely drive. He gets that suffocating feeling again and nearly goes into full panic by the time they get back to the hotel. He drops the key card to their room and fumbles with it even more once he picks it back up. When Cas takes it from him he bursts. 

"I can fucking do it!" He yells. The people in the hallway with them look at them judgingly and Cas opens the door anyway.

"I understand that you're upset, but don't take it out on me." Cas says. Dean just breathes heavily and goes into the bathroom with a slam of the door. Cas sits on the edge of the bed. Dean is not usually this hot headed. He hears the shower running and then hears something else.  _Sniffling?_ He moves closer to the door and hears the soft sound of crying. His alpha crying. He doesn't know what to do. There's a loud bang from inside the bathroom and that's when Castiel rushes in. He sees Dean in the shower, still fully dressed, with his fist against the wall.

"You okay?" Castiel asks. Dean just looks away.

"I can't do the whole  _touchy feely_ shit right now Cas. Sorry."

"You don't have to. But don't isolate yourself."

"That man terrorized me and yet he fucking hugged me today." Dean says, staring at the wall with his hands clenched. "Can you leave me alone for a little bit? I need some time alone."

"I can go back to the party." Cas says, Dean turns to him quickly.

"No, don't do that.  _Please._ I don't want you near him, especially alone."

"I can handle myself Dean." Cas replies. Dean grabs his arms and looks him right in the eyes.

"It's not about handling yourself! It's about that motherfucker tearing me down to the core. It's about the manipulation. I don't care how much you can handle yourself Castiel, it doesn't mean dick. He can still get to you." Dean exclaims. He realizes he was yelling and lets Cas go. "I'm sorry." He says softly. Cas puts a hand on Dean's shoulder and gently caresses. 

"Listen, I'm gonna go to the store and get us some snacks, I'll be back in a bit." Cas says.

"I can come with you." Dean says, but Cas shakes his head.

"You stay here and chill out. When I get back we can watch a movie and hang out. Sound okay?" Cas says understandingly.

"Sounds good." Dean smiles a little and Cas pulls him into a kiss. Cas leaves and Dean is left alone in the room. He changes into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He puts the do not disturb sign on the door and lays down. At first he just breathes, he stares at the wall and breathes. He doesn't realize the crying until his cheek is wet with tears. He can hear his dad telling him not to cry, that alphas don't cry. But his body is telling him to. He never wanted to see that monster again but now he's going to be an in-law. His stomach lurches and he can't stop telling himself to  _stop crying._ Over and over,  _stop crying, stop crying, stop crying._ Never ending. He's not afraid of him, he just never wanted to deal with him again. But no matter how many times he tells himself that, he knows there's a part of him that is holding onto that fear.

He was so naive when Victor was his boyfriend. He wishes this preconceived fear was gone. His sadness is quickly replaced with anger. An intense rage that used to consume him. He needs that young scared version of him gone. He wants to be able to control himself. He keeps telling himself,  _this isn't you,_ the crying, the fear. He only calms down when he thinks about Cas. He doesn't have to deal with Victor. He doesn't have to talk to him; they stopped seeing each other years ago. It's Cas that he's with. And Castiel is perfect. It's Cas that gets him to stop crying. Cas is the realization that he and Victor's time is long over. It sucks that he'll have to see Victor, but if he lets himself get put down he's just feeding into it. He gets to control how he feels, he gets to ignore Victor. It's not going to be easy but he will get there. He hears the door open and he gets up as fast as possible to get to Cas. 

"So I got some beer and grocery store pie, their movie selection was pretty dismal so I got-" Cas gets cut off as he's being pushed into a wall. He drops the bags and kisses Dean back hard. 

"You're the best Cas." Dean says as his hands caress up and down the omega's body.

"Love you too, but are you sure you're okay?" Cas says in between kisses. Dean stops for a moment and looks at him.

"I'm fine. I thought about it and I'm good now." Dean says. Cas looks at him worriedly. He can see the puffiness of his face, he's definitely been crying.

"I don't know if we should have sex right now Dean. With Victor and shit, it might be too much." Cas says quietly. Dean stops what he's doing and nods. 

"Oh, um, okay." Dean gives Cas an understanding smile and kisses him on the cheek. He walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. He knows he's okay and that he could handle it, but he doesn't want to push it.

"How have your meds been? Any mood changes or anything?" Dean asks. Cas puts the beer in the fridge and sits next to Dean.

"Not really. I just get intense cravings and I get really horny." Cas says, Dean chuckles.

"That's good, we're supposed to be going at it like rabbits anyway." Dean jokes.

"Sorry." Cas says suddenly, Dean thinks it's about not having sex and he quickly makes sure Cas knows he's fine with that.

"Don't apologize. It's your decision." Dean wraps an arm around Cas and caresses his shoulder.

"I meant about Victor. I should have known. I shouldn't have let him talk to you alone like that."

"I'm really okay Cas. He's just another asshole in-law. I can deal with that. As long as our family is nowhere near him I'm all good." Dean smiles. 

" _Our family,_  we don't even have a kid yet and you're already saying that?" Cas teases.

"I don't know, wishful thinking?" Dean says.

"Since when are you so on board with this kid thing? A few weeks ago you shied away from it. Now you're talking about it nonstop. It's not like I'll suddenly be able to have kids." 

"Not when we're not having sex, that's for sure." Dean teases. Cas groans and flops back on the bed. Dean chuckles. Cas knows where this is going. He knows he's caving, but the only reason he didn't want to in the first place is because he was worried about Dean. As long as Dean is acting normal he's fine with it.

"Boy or girl?" Dean asks as he flops back too.

"Doesn't matter."

"We gotta tell Sam soon." Dean says.

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"I'm not sure. He could go either way."

"I hope he's okay with it."

"He better be."

"A few months ago he hated me. I doubt he'll be very thrilled that there will be something permanent linking us together."

"I guess. I think he's over it though."

"Dean. If we end up, um, not being able to conceive, you'd understand right?" Cas says it quietly. Dean sits up and looks at Cas. 

"Of course I'd understand."

"Some people just get all distraught about it. Some of my friends who were in great relationships lost a baby or couldn't conceive and they didn't last."

"That's not us Cas."

"I know, but I worry about it." Cas frowns and Dean straddles his hips. 

"You are one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I would never leave you." He leans in and kisses his mate on the lips. Kissing turns into making out, which turns into Dean unbuttoning Castiel's shirt. Cas tries to switch with Dean and get on top but Dean won't let him. He pins him there and praises him. Kisses are placed on every bare inch of Cas. Once he gets to his pants he wastes no time getting them off and caressing Castiel's crouch. 

"Dean, your turn." Cas says, attempting to flip them.

"I appreciate the thought Cas. But I'd much rather have you like this." He whispers. Cas gets harder just from that. The hot breath and tiny kisses that are being placed so gingerly around his crotch drive him crazy. Dean kneels at the end of the bed and pulls Cas closer to the edge. As soon as Dean removes his boxers and takes him in his mouth he feels like he's going to burst. Dean knows how to please that's for sure. Cas tips his head back and moans as Dean flicks his tongue  _just right._  The overwhelming sensation is intensified as  he takes his entire length in his mouth and sucks.  _Holy fuck._ He knows it's only been a few days since he's gotten laid but he feels like it's been ages. Or at least his cock does. Dean bobs his head expertly while Cas just lays there moaning. He loves the attention, but his omega brain goes crazy with wanting to please Dean. He knows Dean doesn't care but that's not what his brain is saying. 

"Stop it Cas, just enjoy." Dean says.

"That obvious huh?" Cas whimpers, rolling his hips up toward Dean.

"Blatant. Let me suck your dick, don't worry about it." Dean says, kissing Cas' stomach tenderly. He starts up again once Cas leans his head back. Dean knows just how to please his omega. One long lick from base to tip has him moaning for more. He focuses on the head, suckling and using his hand at the base. Cas whimpers and puts his hand in Dean's hair, pulling a little each time Dean licks over the head. He knows he won't last much longer. The slick between his legs is just a reminder of things to come. He's so close, just a few more seconds and he's there.

He's just about to come when suddenly Dean is standing up and unbuttoning his pants. He whimpers with need and is pleasantly surprised when Dean is back on his cock. 

"Sorry, I gotta jack off while I do this, your scent is driving me crazy." Dean chuckles. His mouth returns and Cas moans.

"Fuck me." Cas groans. He feels Dean pause what he's doing for a second and then go back to it. "Dean, fuck me." He says again more insistently.

"I'm trying to draw this out Cas. You're not helping." Dean says exasperatedly. 

"Then hurry the fuck up man, I'm dying here." Cas teases. Dean rolls his eyes and presses a finger against Castiel's hole. Cas rolls his hips invitingly and moans. 

"Oh that's what it'll take." Dean says, thrusting his finger into Castiel. He can tell by Castiel's face that he's close. He sucks and licks in conjunction with adding a second finger. He knows Cas can't last much longer. He scissors the two fingers inside his mate and revels in the noises Cas is making. 

"Dean, please,  _please."_ Cas begs. Dean's scent is intoxicating. He can't even blame his omega brain, he just wants Dean. 

"Dude. I'm trying to give you a blowjob. Trust me. I want to fuck you into oblivion but-"

"But what? I want it, you want it. Just fuck me, come on." Cas whines bossily. Dean smiles and wipes his mouth. He can't resist his needy omega. "Get up here and kiss me." Cas moans. 

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you?"

"Shut up. You can multitask." Dean steps out of his pants and leans over the bed to kiss his fiancé. As he kisses him he can't help but rut against him slowly. 

" _Dean."_  Cas whispers breathlessly. His body is short-circuiting. His alpha is there, and turned on, and not absolutely pummeling him. He thinks how lucky betas are. They can have slow drawn out sex all the time. Whereas with alphas and omegas your body freaks out if you don't get to it immediately. He can feel the slick between his legs just begging for Dean. 

"I'm gonna have to finger myself if you don't fucking get to it." Cas moans as Dean bites his neck, he doesn't mean to sound so demanding but he can't help it. 

"Holy shit Cas. Alright." Dean chuckles. He knows Cas is just following instincts. He kisses down Castiel's body as he gets off the bed. He stands at the edge of it and lifts Cas' legs. Cas tilts his head back and moans as Dean presses in. With one thrust Cas knows he'll be gone soon. Dean attempts to take his time but with Cas moaning and writhing beneath him he can't help it. He sets a fast pace, pounding into his omega like there's no tomorrow. He takes Castiel's cock in hand and slowly strokes. When Cas moves his hand away he knows he's close. The only things out of Cas are whimpers and moans when usually he's asking,  _harder, faster._

Dean throws his head back and bites his lip to keep from making too much noise. He's knows he's only got so long before he's where Cas is. His knot starts to swell and reminds him to get in a more comfortable position. He pulls out and Cas looks at him like he killed a puppy. "Don't want to get stuck like that." He mumbles and helps move Cas toward the pillows. He moves behind Cas and kisses his neck tenderly. He presses in with ease, thrusting his hips slowly now, even though he wants to go much faster. He can feel his orgasm coming, with each thrust it builds. Cas reaches back and grabs Dean's hair. He closes his eyes and bites his lip. He's so close to coming. He hopes Dean is too. Judging by his pace he is. It was rhythmical before but now it's scattered and sporadic. 

"Babe, please." Cas whimpers, clutching Dean's hair a little harder. Dean speeds up a little and moans quietly. He starts to stroke Cas again, this time he doesn't get shooed away. 

" _Ah, ah, ah, fuck."_ Dean moans, he picks up his pace and comes. Cas soon follows, breathing heavily as Dean's knot connects them. 

"How the fuck do you do that?" Cas asks.

"Do what?"

"Go so slow? If I were in your position I definitely wouldn't be able to."

Dean just breathes for a while, attempting to catch his breath as his knot throbs. "I don't know, usually you're in heat when we have sex and it's hard to do anything other then that. I wanted to try it."

"You've certainly got more willpower then I do." Cas jokes, Dean chuckles and pulls his omega flush to his body.

"I guess I do." Dean kisses Castiel's neck lovingly. 

"Love you." Cas says, caressing the arms around him.

"Love you too." Dean wishes he could kiss him but that would require a bit of maneuvering.

"Are we going to go back?" Cas asks.

"Yeah, I figure we should." 

"Even with, him, there?"

"Yeah, I can handle it."

"I get if you-"

"Cas, we just had some great sex. I really don't really want to talk about my ex for the time being."

"Sorry."

Dean nuzzles against the crook of Castiel's neck and occasionally thrusts his hips. 

"Lunch then?" Cas asks.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie?"

"I don't feel like being cooped up."

"Okay." 

They lay there for a while until they can separate. They shower together and end up going to A&W. When they get back from lunch, cuddling ensues. Even though Dean really does feel okay, he doesn't want to go back today. He doesn't think he can face him today. Cas understands and calls in sick to his parents. They hope he gets better and let them off the hook. 

"So, when we get married, what do I do about Michael." Cas asks.

"I don't know. I guess we could send them a faulty invitation."

"What about their wedding?"

"You can go if you want. But there's no way in hell I'm going."

"That's no fun. I'll just say we can't go."

"Thanks Cas."

"No problem. Besides, if we went it would just give me more opportunities to kill him."

"That's true. I don't want you going to prison." They both laugh even though Cas feels a little too serious about it. He knows Dean is okay now, but he's worried that with Victor in the picture Dean is going to get more protective and aggressive. He's already pretty  _alpha male,_ with this added  _threat_ he doesn't know how he's going to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All the comments really make my day and inspire me to keep writing. Next one should be out by next week.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the time at Castiel's parent's house is spent as far away from Victor as possible. Whenever Michael is alone they talk to him but that's rare. Dean stares at Michael, trying to check for any bruises or unusual scrapes. He wants to tell him to be careful but that's the only leverage he has. He doesn't want to give that up. He also doesn't want Michael to suffer like he did. He doesn't want anyone to have to go through that. Ever. He sees his opportunity when Cas is in the bathroom and Victor is sent to get more beer. He goes up to Michael and tries to explain quickly.

"Listen, Victor and I are not old friends. He used to be my boyfriend."

"What? But he said-" Michael says.

"Now I need you to promise me that you won't repeat this to  _anyone,_ especially Victor."

"I won't lie to my fiancé."

"Isn't it enough that he lied to you about us being friends? It's just one thing that you don't have to mention. Please." Dean says quietly. Michael nods hesitantly.

"Victor was horribly physically and verbally abusive when we were together. I'm talking public humiliation and black eyes. I only got away because he threatened my brother. I'm not saying he's abusing you, but if he is, don't blame yourself. If  _anything_ ever happens, you can call me." Dean hands him a piece of paper and Michael takes it.

"I trust that this actually happened and this isn't just some cruel joke?" Michael says, trying to process what he's been told. Dean lifts his chin and shows him his scar.

"That was Victor, 2 months before I left." Dean says, Michael nods understandingly. He's not giving Dean the look he expected. The usual pitiful look. He's looking at him like he understands, that just makes Dean's stomach twist even more. 

"That's why you were acting strangely." He says with a polite smile.

"Yes."

"Thanks for telling me. I hope I never have to call though."

"Of course, just please don't tell anyone else." Dean says, Michael nods and holds out his hand. They shake on it and Dean feels significantly better. Cas comes out of the bathroom and says they have to catch their flight. They say goodbye to everyone and luckily don't see Victor on their way out. Dean just wants to get home to Sam. He misses that kid like crazy. Even with nightly calls he misses him. What sucks is that Cas' heat is coming up so Sam still can't be around. He is so anxious it's crazy. He's only been gone 4 days. This plane ride isn't as leisurely as the last one. He taps his foot the whole time. To make matters worse, he and Cas got separate seats. He stares out the window and checks the time every two seconds. Once it's finally over, he gets out as soon as possible. He calls Benny telling him they've landed and then finds Cas.

"You okay?" Cas asks.

"Yeah, just excited to see Sam." Dean replies.

"You look worried." Cas says as they walk to baggage pickup.

"I am worried." Dean says, making sure he didn't forget his wallet on the plane.

"About what?" 

"Aren't we telling him that we're planning to have a kid?" Dean asks, he knows they have to tell him sometime. If they don't, he'll definitely put the pieces together when they buy a crib.

"Yeah, but we're not going to walk up to him like,  _hey, we're back, we're trying for a baby._ We'll tell him over dinner tomorrow." Cas jokes to try and help but it doesn't do much.

"It still freaks me out. I don't want him to go back to how he was. That was only a few months ago Cas."

"You gonna tell him about Victor?” Cas asks, grabbing his luggage off the conveyer belt.

"Hell no. He'd ask about him. And he still doesn't know about the, uh, abuse." He whispers the word quietly, not wanting anyone but Cas to hear him.

"Yeah that's probably for when he's older." Cas agrees. They exit the airport and wait for Benny. He drives up in his car with Sam. As soon as the car stops Sam hops out and hugs Dean. 

"I'm glad you're back." Sam says as he hugs his brother.

"How've you been?" Dean asks. 

"Good, Benny taught me how to play Rummy and Speed. I only beat him once but he said I'm getting better." Sam says proudly.

"I've never been good at those games. I'm more of a poker person." Dean says as they load their things into the trunk of Benny's car.

"Oooh, can you teach me poker then?" Sam asks, handing him a suitcase.

"I guess I could, I'd have to get us some chips though." Dean says. Sam nods excitedly and gets back in the front seat. 

"Hey Cas, how were your parents?" Sam asks.

"They're good. Still glad I moved away though." Cas replies, Sam laughs and puts on his seat belt.

"Where's Andrea?" Dean asks as he and Cas are shoved in the back seat with Benny's 1-month-old daughter.

"She had to go to work. Sam and I have been hanging out with Sadie." Cas can't help but stare at the baby. He wants nothing more then to scoop her up and hold her. 

"You guys have lunch yet?" Benny asks.

"Nope." They both reply.

"Good, I'm starving." On the drive to the restaurant Dean and Benny mostly talk about work. Dean has been gone so Benny fills him in on what's going on. They get to a small family restaurant and quickly get a table. The baby is between Benny and Dean, much to Cas' dismay. 

"So how's life as a dad?" Dean asks.

"It's great, she's perfect, just extremely repetitive and there's not much sleep involved." Benny says, flipping through his menu.

"That sounds about right. Sam was a great sleeper from the start so he wasn't too bad."

"Sadie is the opposite. She's up at the worst times and she cries all the time."

"You try pheromone spray? After my mom, my dad and I used it for Sam."

"That's a good idea."

Listening to Dean talk about babies is a strange reminder that he actually has experience infants and babies. Well specifically Sam, but that's more then Cas has.

"You remember when I was 1 month old?" Sam says.

"Of course I do. Who do you think changed your diapers and rocked you to sleep at night. Mom wasn't around and Dad was just gettin' sick."

"I didn't know I was that little." Sam says.

"Sam, 6 months is tiny. What was really hard was getting you potty trained." Sam chuckles and they all order once the waitress comes around.

"Sadie likes to sleep the day away and stay up all night, which really isn't good when you have a job."

"Oh yeah, how's it going with you both keeping your jobs?"

"I don't know. One of us is going to have to give. We definitely can't afford a nanny."

"That sucks. Can't you cut back on hours?" 

"You know Bobby is already pretty lenient, I couldn't ask for more." 

Dean hadn't thought about that. Who is going to stay home with the baby?

"Does Andrea get maternity leave?"

"Yeah, she got a week."

"Wow. That's rough."

"How much would you get?"

"The people who give birth to the baby get 5 months. Their partners usually get about 2 months. I'd probably get 5. If they're adopting or not having biological children it usually ranges from 2-5 months."

"You're lucky. That's not common."

"I know. I try to make sure everyone gets time with their little ones." Cas says with a smile. His company had pretty good benefits for expecting couples before he was put in charge and now they're great. He knows he'd get 5 months but he doubts he'll stay away from work for that long.

"I wish Andrea had that, a week is nothin'."

"If you ever need babysitting I'm usually home by 5." Cas offers.

"I'm sure that will come in handy. You know how unpredictable Dean and I's hours are. Thank you."

"If there's anything I've learned while staying with Benny it's that 1 month olds take so much work. They also cry,  _a lot._ Why would you want one?" Sam asks.

"They're cute." Benny says.

"Some people are just drawn to them." Cas says.

"You can see yourself in them. They're a way to continue your bloodline or whatever." Dean adds.

"You love them to death. Sadie is the most important person in my life." Benny says.

"Some people need a purpose in life." Cas says.

"Sometimes you just want a kid." Dean says, glancing over at Cas. Sam catches it and stares at Dean for a minute.

"Are you two going to have a kid?" Sam asks. Dean stops dead and so does Cas. 

"Yeah. We're planning on it." Dean says nervously. 

"Oh. Woah. Uh, okay." Sam says, he smiles politely but really looks scared.

"Are you okay with that?" Cas asks hesitantly.

"Yeah! Totally! I mean, why not?"

"They wouldn't take your place. You know that right?" Dean asks.

"I know."

Thank God for the waitress bringing the food. It gives them all an easy out from the conversation. Benny strikes up a conversation about cars with Dean and helps bring down the mood. They don't mention it the rest of the day. Even when they get home none of them breach the subject. They just go about their usual routines. Cas gets called into work and Dean does laundry. Dean is glad Sam seems to be okay with the idea, but he expected more. Mostly more questions. He tries not to worry about it, he said it was okay; he's not going to fuss with it.

 

~~~

 

 

Two weeks pass and Sam has been acting strangely. Not mean or distant, just suspicious. Cas' heat still hasn't come. Granted it is one of the medication induced ones, but Cas worries. It's been a month since he had his last one. "Maybe the medication isn't working anymore." Cas frowns, he does not want to get his meds adjusted. What if he gets all moody?

"Could be." Dean replies, taking a bite of his cereal.

"Will you go with me to the doctor?"

 "Of course I will." Dean says with a smile.

"What do you take meds for?" Sam asks as he sits down for breakfast. He hasn't asked many questions about the whole baby thing but he will talk about it, which is a good sign.

"Fertility." Cas replies, flipping a page in the newspaper.

"What's that?"

"You know how most people can just  _have babies,_ it's harder for my body to do that. So the meds help."

"Oh. Why do you need new ones?"

"My um, heat hasn't come yet. It's a week off schedule." Cas says, feeling very strange talking to Sam about this but he asked.

"That happened to my friend's mom and it turned out she was pregnant." Sam jokes but it dawns on them.

" _Holy shit."_ Dean whispers under his breath. There's a moment of complete stillness, and then chaos. Dean nearly breaks the bowl as he throws it into the sink and runs to get his keys.

"What brand should I get?" Dean asks frantically.

"I don't fucking know! Get different ones." Cas says. He turns and mouths sorry to Sam, he's not really supposed to swear in front of him.

"Okay." Dean replies, he runs out the door and drives to the nearest drugstore. He looks like a mad man rifling through the pregnancy tests. He makes sure they're all for male omegas and even gets one of the expensive ones. He calls Cas when he sees the massive line ahead of him.

"Hello?" 

"You gotta take Sam to school." Dean says. He won't be home in time.

"Oh crap. That's right. Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Cas turns to Sam. "I'm taking you to school, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. But. Can I stay home?"

"Huh? Are you feeling okay?" Cas asks worriedly. Sam loves school.

"I feel fine. I just..." He teeters off and turns away from Cas.

"Sam?" Cas says again, more out of worry then anything.

"You promise you won't make fun of me?" Sam says quietly.

"Of course." Cas says reassuringly.

"I kind of want to know if you're pregnant too." Sam says. He's blushing like mad but Cas honestly couldn't find it cuter.

"You  _want_ to know?" Cas asks in astonishment. 

"Yeah. I think it's cool that you can have kids and stuff. Plus having a niece or nephew would be cool." Sam says quietly. Cas feels an overwhelming weight lifted off of him. Neither of them expects it but Cas hugs him. Not a short one either. A long one. Cas is the only one doing the hugging part at first but then Sam hugs him back. 

"Thank you." Cas whispers. 

"Sorry, for being mean to you before. I didn't think you'd stick around." Sam says.

"It's okay." Cas replies. They separate and chuckle. Cas knows they're pretty far off from  _I love you,_ but that's perfectly okay with him. It's not long before Dean gets home and Cas pees on a stick. They all sit in the living room and wait for the tests to show up. Cas has butterflies in his stomach, Dean is biting his nails, Sam keeps tapping his foot. Once the ten minutes are up Cas goes and grabs them without looking. He sets them down on the table and paces around nervously.

"Okay. If its negative, then it's okay. Right?"

Both Sam and Dean nod.

"And if it's positive then we need to buy baby furniture."

They nod again and Cas just smiles. 

"Here goes nothing." Cas says as he looks at the tests. 

"Dean. Holy shit.  **Dean.** " Cas says, staring in awe at the tests that are positive across the board.

"What-oh my god." Dean says, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Is that a yes?" Sam asks, Cas nods at him and tries not to cry. Dean hugs him. He feels strange when he realizes it's more like the kind of hugs he gives Benny after their team wins a game. A victory hug. Cas laughs and wipes his eyes.

"We're having a baby." He says to Dean. 

"We sure are." Dean replies, kissing him happily. 

"We have to call the office, I need a check up." Cas says worriedly. "Should we tell people?"

"Aren't you supposed to wait like 12 weeks or something?" Dean says as he looks over at Sam.

"I think so. Before then it can still be up in the air." Cas says, he keeps looking down at the tests, making sure they aren't changing or tricking him. He looks down at his flat stomach and just breathes. There's something in there. He stares for a while, not joining in on the conversation Sam and Dean are having about Sam not being the youngest in the family anymore. Dean notices his statue of a mate a turns to him softly. 

"Hey? Hey hey hey, Cas, babe, are you okay?" Dean asks, lifting his chin and looking at him. Cas nods and bites his lip. 

"I'm fine. It's just. A little overwhelming."  _It's up to me to keep this baby alive._

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asks.

"I'm good. I swear."  _You're going to hate me when I fail at this. We could lose this kid and it will be entirely my fault._

"How about a celebratory ice cream run?" Dean says more toward Sam then Cas. 

"Can you guys bring some back for me? I gotta make an appointment at the doctor's office."

"Will do, vanilla with toasted coconut right?" Dean says happily.

"Yep!" Cas replies, he puts on a smile for Dean's sake. He's happy. God knows he's happy, but all the stupid statistics about male omegas flood his head. 1 in 5 pregnancies don't work out. Practically all of them are considered high risk. Things are a lot better with modern medicine but it's still scary. Dean and Sam leave while Cas contemplates. He can't stop worrying and looking down at his midsection.  "Listen. You need to get your shit together and stay together for 9 fucking months. Okay?" He shakes his head when he realizes how crazy he is for talking to himself. He goes into their unfinished "office" and calls for the appointment. He gets an appointment the next day after work.

 He wanders around the house trying to imagine it with the pitter-patter of little feet. He knows he wants it, but his  _rational_ brain knows there are chances of it just not happening. Even though his chance is  _right_ in front of him, he doubts himself. He's elated and at the same time mortified. Completely and utterly mortified that he's going to be the one who messes it up. He goes in the basement and does some laundry to occupy himself.  _Should he tell work before 12 weeks? Should they get everything now? Should they start a college fund? Will Sam get jealous? Should they worry about Sam going to college? The kid is a genius; he'll probably get a scholarship. What if he needs help though? What if they have more children? Will they be able to handle it? Will Dean want more kids? What if I have no clue what I'm doing? Oh god I could completely fuck up someone's life. I don't want to be my parents either though and force them into being a CEO or a doctor. Oh god. This could go so wrong. I could fuck this up._ He jolts when a hand touches his shoulder. He turns around to see an equally flustered Sam.

"Do you want me to put yours in the freezer?" Sam asks, holding up a cup of ice cream.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Cas replies. “Here take these too." Cas adds, handing Sam a pile of his clothes. 

"Thanks." Sam says, grabbing the pile from Cas. 

"Send Dean down would you?" Cas calls as Sam walks up the stairs. He continues to fold and hang laundry that has been left in heaps for the past few weeks. Dean soon comes down and starts folding beside Castiel.

"You look worried." Dean says, adding a shirt to his pile of work clothes.

"I'm okay."

"Doesn't mean you're not worried." Dean knows something is up; he doesn’t wan to push it though.

"Listen. It's too much to just  _talk it out._ " Cas says, he wants to talk it out, he really does, especially with Dean, but he already knows he’s being silly. Hell, he can’t even admit he wants to talk about it.

"Well I'm here to listen."

"How do you deal with raising Sam?" Cas asks.

"I just, do it I guess. I roll with the punches."

"You think that's how it works?"

"I think that as a parent you have to think on your toes. I think I got lucky with how independent Sam is. But I also think he's a good kid. A bit bratty at times but what kid isn't? If I looked at raising Sam like a job that has requirements I'd be a wreck."

"What if our kid turns hates us."

"They won't hate us Cas. Unless we give them a reason."

"Sam didn't have a reason."

"Look at him now though. Stayin' home to see if we have a baby on the way, being a part of this. I don't think I can ask for much more." Dean says, Sam did have a reason, he just didn’t tell Cas because Sam didn’t want him to.

"I have  _no clue_ how to deal with babies and infants."

"You think I did? Hell no. You can mess up Cas. They don't care as long as they're loved and fed and changed. Which I'm sure our kid will be."

Cas takes a long pause before taking again. Luckily Dean doesn't push him, he just folds clothes and waits.

"What if I don't carry this baby to term." Cas says, trying to continue to fold clothes but also trying really hard not to tear up or cry.

"Well, that would be devastating, but it wouldn't be your fault."

"I'm pretty sure it would be all my fault." Cas says quietly. Dean stops folding and looks over at him.

"Cas. What you need to understand right now is that I wouldn't blame you." Dean says, he looks at his mate who is just idly folding, not even looking at him.

"I would blame myself." Cas says.

"Unless you purposely put yourself or the baby in danger then you have no reason to blame yourself." Dean says.

"I want this to work out. But. It's dawning on me how hard this is going to be." Cas says, biting his lip.

"Which is why I was apprehensive at first. Cas, look at me." Dean says softly. Cas turns but looks down, avoiding eye contact. "It will not be a walk in the park. Not at all. But  _we_ are doing this. And I know we can do it. There's no use in worrying. We just found out that you're pregnant and you celebrate by sulking?!" Dean says, trying to cheer Cas up. Cas smiles a little. 

"We're having a baby.” Cas whispers as he looks up at Dean.

"Yep. And that’s something to be happy about."

Cas nods and grabs Dean's shirt collar, bringing him into a kiss.

"You can come to the appointment tomorrow right?" Cas asks.

"What time?"

"6:45."

"I think so."

"You better." Cas says as he pulls him in again. He hears the basement stairs creak and reluctantly lets go.

"You guys painted that room for the baby didn't you." Sam says from the stairs.

"Yes."

"Oh. I was just wondering." Sam says before heading back upstairs again.

"How do you think he's taking it?" Cas asks.

"I think he's excited, but I also think he's trying to figure it out."

"Yeah, he definitely seems like he's at least trying to be into it."

"I'm glad he's taking it well." Dean says.

"Me too. That would've been hell." They kiss again and go back to folding. 

"Boy or girl?" Cas asks.

"I already told you I don't care which."

"No, I mean what do you think it's gonna be?"

"Boy. All the way." Dean says confidently.

"Huh. I'm thinkin' girl."

"I bet it's gonna be a boy."

"Well I bet it's gonna be a girl."

"How about if it's a boy I get to name it and if it's s girl you get to name it." Dean proposes.

"What if we hate each other’s names?" Cas asks swaying to bump dean playfully.

"Fine, winner gets to have more authority on it."

"Hmmm. Fine. I hope you like Biblical names."

"Huh?"

"I don't know, my family all has biblical names, I'd like to keep that going at least a little bit."

"Well I just like random ones. I'm like a wild card." Dean nudges Cas on the side and chuckles. Cas bumps back against him.

"You're gonna be a dad." Dean says. Cas chuckles, "You are too." and turns to kiss Dean.

"Let's get shit done tomorrow." Dean says abruptly.

"What?" Cas giggles.

"Unboxing the house, building furniture, maybe some baby shopping? I want to be productive."

"We both have work."

"So what man! Let's do this!" Dean says excitedly.

"What's gotten into you? We have like 9 months to plan all that." Cas says.

"I don't know. I just want to get it done."

"We can build some furniture I guess, depending on how beat I am after work."

"Great!" Dean says, turning and pecking Cas' cheek. He honestly doesn't know what's gotten into him either. He knows his dad got weird when Sam was going to be born, but he figured that was just his dad. Between the both of them they finish the laundry pretty quickly. When they go upstairs they find Sam gone with a note on the fridge. 

 

_I decided to go to school. I don't want to miss anything important. I rode my bike. Don't worry about me, I'll call you when get there._

 

"Holy shit that's like 10 miles." Dean says worriedly, showing the note to Cas.

"Has he ever ridden his bike there before?"

"Hell no. Fuck. I have to go find him."

"I can go with you." Cas offers.

"Thanks, but I can do this, don't be late to work." Dean says, kissing Cas on the lips one last time before darting out the door. He has a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Love you!" Cas yells, Dean is gone before he hears it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Dean knows he couldn't have gotten far. He drives their normal route to the school when the freeway is blocked off. He doubts Sam knows any other way to get there. He drives slower that usual, checking everywhere for his brother. Every time he sees a bicyclist he gets his hopes up only to be let down. 

It's once he gets to the school that he gets really worried. He checks with the front desk and his class, no one has seen him. On his drive back he's even more thorough. The nagging thought in the back of his head terrifies him.  _What if he got kidnapped?_ His heart is beating out of his chest, he feels like he's fucking drowning. His protective nature overruling any rational thought. Sam may almost be 13 but he's still a kid, a kid Dean wants to just hold and protect at the moment.

__ He's nearly home when he sees a person on a bike leaving the dollar store. He knows it's Sam, his hair, his backpack, his bike. He takes a deep breath and wonders what the fuck he's doing. He's relieved that he's okay but equally confused. He follows him onto a residential street, the way they usually get to their house. He drives slowly behind him, wondering where he's going. He hopes no one sees him, he looks like a total pervert. He follows him until they both get home. 

Sam sees him bolts into the house.  _What the hell is up with him,_ Dean wonders as he goes inside as well. He hears Sam running up the stairs and follows, there's a slam of a door and then lots of rustling. He knocks calmly, wanting to break it down but giving Sam the benefit of the doubt.

"Sam. Open up. Now." He says sternly.

"One minute!" Sam calls, obviously trying to hide something.

"Sam I swear I will break this door down." Dean says as he rattles the doorknob.

"I know I know! I'm coming, one minute!" He opens the door and is utterly baffled when Dean hugs him.

"You scared me to death, don't ever do that again." Dean says breathlessly. He's never been so scared, at least about losing Sam. They got separated in a Target once but that's about it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd worry that much." Sam says, hugging Dean back. Dean lets go and looks at him angrily.

"10 mile bike ride alone? You think I would be okay with that?" Dean asks sternly.

"Well, I didn't go that far, I just went to the store over there." He gestures to the general direction of the store. 

"I know, I saw that after I went out looking for you." Dean says.

"Sorry."

"Why lie? You could have just said that was where you were going, I let you go up there all the time."

"I can't tell you."

" _What."_

"It's a surprise."

Dean bites his tongue, he wants to punish Sam but it is his first offense. He really didn't do anything wrong other then lie and waste his time. “Okay fine, but listen, I'm letting you off this  _one_ time. Lie to me again and you won't be so lucky. I'm talking lockdown."

Sam nods and glances over to the corner of the room. Dean doesn't see anything other then a blanket covering something up. 

"What you're hiding better not be illegal or dangerous." Dean warns.

"It's not."

"When's the surprise going to be revealed?" Dean asks.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably talk to Cas about it first." Sam says.

"You're all buddy buddy with him huh. Gonna use my fiancé' against me?" Dean jokes.

"I thought you wanted us to be  _buddy buddy."_ Sam says as they walk out of the room.

"Oh I do, but I don't want you guys teaming up on me."

Sam just chuckles suspiciously, something is definitely up. Dean doesn't worry too much; he's mostly worried about the lying. Sam hasn't really gone through that phase, Dean hoped he never would. Still doesn't excuse him.

"Cas and I have the pregnancy doctor appointment tomorrow night, you wanna go to a friends house or want me to call Charlie?"

"Charlie is fine."

"Will do." Dean says. "I need to go to work still, so you gotta come with me. I can probably get off early."

"Cool. I'll read a book." Sam says, grabbing his backpack and a book from the pile on his nightstand. They get to the shop and Dean knows he's in for a long day. He calls Cas and asks if he can come get Sam when he gets off of work. Sam doesn't mind staying but Dean doesn't want to make him stay up all hours of the night. Once 5 o'clock rolls around Cas comes and picks him up.

"What do you want to do?" Cas asks as they start driving home.

"I want to show you something." Sam says. Cas chuckles.

"Show me what?" The omega asks.

"I'll have to show you. And you have to  _promise_ not to get mad or tell Dean for the time being." Sam says.

"Is it dangerous?"

"No."

"Fine, but if I think it  _is_  something he needs to know about I'm telling him. Where is this mystery thing?"

"At the park, in the woods."

"Couldn't be a little less ominous?" Cas says.

"I don't want anyone to find it."

Cas goes through what it could be that Sam would tell him and not Dean about. He can't think of many things. Does this mean he's the pushover one between them? They arrive at the neighborhood park and Sam brings his backpack. They start to hike into the patch of woods with Sam leading the way. The forest feels good; his day at work was trying to say the least. They walk for about 10 minutes before Sam starts to whistling and calling " _Here girl"._

"Why are you-" Cas starts but it's not long before he hears the sound of rustling leaves get closer and closer. Then he sees a medium sized mutt running toward them. The dog has medium long fur and its coat is a tan and cream color, it's dirty as hell though.

"Hey girl! Did you miss me?" Sam says as he kneels down and pets the dog. 

"Who's this?" Cas asks, squatting and petting her.

"I call her Nera. I think she's a stray."

"She has a collar, maybe her owner is looking for her."

"I got her that collar. I've been taking care of her for like the past 2 weeks."

"Where did you find her?"

"At the park, I played fetch with her for a while and then saw that she had no collar." They both stay quiet for a moment and then Sam says, "I want to bring her home."

"Sam, I know you-"

"Wait, wait, before you say how hard it is to take care of a dog I already know. I really want to keep her, but I need you to help convince Dean."

"He is not going to be too happy."

"Exactly. That's where you come in and cheer him up."

"Sam. This is a big deal. A big responsibility. Who's going to pay for the food and toys and bed? Who's going to give her baths and play with her?"

"I'm saving up money for the dog bed, and I already bought a bag of dog food, and a water bowl and a dog brush. Please?"

"What about the vet?"

"Oh yeah. Does she need to go?"

Cas sighs, giving in completely. "If we're going to keep her we have to her spayed and checked out."

"So you're going to help me?"

"Yes." Cas says, knowing Dean will not be happy.

"You here that Nera? You're going to have a home!" Sam says excitedly to the dog who licks his face happily. "Watch this." He says, turning to his backpack he grabs a Tupperware container full of food. "Nera, sit." He says commandingly. The dog sits and looks at Sam for more direction. "Stay." He says as he sets the food down. She stays where she is and waits. "Go on." He says and she digs in. "She's really smart, I taught her that in one day. I also taught her roll over, shake, play dead, lay down. She's super sweet. Dean will love her."

"I don't know about love, maybe more along the lines of tolerate."

"Can we bring her home now?" Sam asks.

"I'll take her to the vet tomorrow during my lunch break. We'll see after that, I have a doctor's appointment so we might have to wait for Saturday."

"What if someone else finds her?"

"She'll be fine. Don't worry." Cas says reassuringly even though it is a possibility.

"If Dean says no, where will she go?" Sam asks.

"Probably a shelter or maybe someone we know will take her." Cas replies. They play with Nera until it gets dark. Then they leave food and water and go home.

That night when Dean gets into bed he knows Cas isn't telling him something. 

"You awake?" Dean whispers.

"Barely." Cas grumbles back.

"You talk to Sam?"

"Yeah."

"He tell you some secret or something?" Dean asks.

"Yeah."

"You gonna tell me?"

"Soon." Cas says. Dean knows if it were dangerous or bad in any way Cas would tell him. He decides not to worry about it.

"Lunch tomorrow?" He asks.

"Can't." Cas says with a yawn.

"Okay." He kisses Cas on the cheek and settles into bed. The next morning he goes to work early so he can make it out in time for the doctor. Cas takes Sam to school and itches to get Nera to the vet.  He goes into work and greets Samandriel; they run through his day and get ready for meetings.

"Are you going to take a long lunch with Dean sir?"

"It's Castiel, you know this Samandriel. I'm actually taking a dog to the vet, so it might run a little long."

"A dog?"

"It's a stray my future brother in law wants to adopt. I told him I'd make sure I doesn't have heart worm and stuff like that."

"Do you want to go to marketing before or after lunch."

"Now would be good I guess." Cas says unenthusiastically. Ever since the spectacle with Dean he feels strange in that department. Nevertheless they go anyway. Once lunchtime rolls around he gets a sandwich from subway and goes to pick up the dog. It's a miracle he remembered which way to walk. He finds where he and Sam were the day previous and calls for her. She comes bounding over happily. It's fairly easy to get a leash on her and soon they're on their way. Cas walks through the forest, occasionally giving some of the sandwich to Nera. He must look very strange as he walks out of the brush. He's wearing a suit after all. He sees mothers with their strollers and thinks,  _that'll be me someday._ He's less nervous about it but it still dawns on him. He puts Nera in the back seat and drives to the vet. Luckily they aren't busy. He gets in after about 15 minutes. They asks him all sorts of questions he can't answer, stuff like her age, breed, if she's spayed/neutered, he only knows her name. They check for a microchip and find nothing. The vet takes blood and she tests negative for heartworm, she needs to be spayed though. The vet suggests a visit to the groomers but other then that looks healthy. He gets the bill and calls Samandriel.

"Hey, how long until my next meeting?"

"Hour and a half."

"Okay I'll be back before then." He hangs up and takes Nera to the groomer the vet recommended. They take her and tell Cas to be back in a couple hours to pick her up. Cas is pretty impressed with her continuously happy nature. She couldn't care less about being at the vet or the groomers. Hopefully she stays this well behaved. He goes back to work and gets out just in time to pick up Sam.

"How'd the vet go?" Sam asks as soon as he gets in the car.

"Great, she's perfectly healthy. We just need to get her spayed."

"How much did the vet cost?" Sam asks.

"$200."

"I'll pay you back once I save up." Sam says sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. I want to keep her too." Cas says. Sam smiles ear to ear.

"Where is she?"

"At the groomers." Cas replies.

"So we're telling Dean tonight?"

"Depending on how he is, yeah. After the doctor appointment he should be in a good mood." Cas says. They get to the groomers and she's brought out to them. She looks 100 percent better than before. Turns out her fur is actually more of a white and tan color rather then the dirty cream Cas thought before. She has on a bandana and looks ridiculously happy.

"Is this your son?" The groomer asks Cas as he pays and Sam pets Nera.

"No, uh, brother in law." He says. Saying soon to be or future isn't really needed.

"Well we're looking forward to seeing you guys again, she was a joy." The woman says.

"I know! Isn't she great!" Sam says happily. Cas smiles and they get back to the car. They decide to put her in the back yard for the time being. They feed her and give her a few balls to play with while they wait for Dean who won't be home until 6 or so. Cas decides to make dinner and basically forces Sam to help.

"Dean already talked to you about lying right?" Cas asks as he peels potatoes and Sam trims green beans.

"Yeah." Sam says.

"Okay. But seriously, it's really scary when you do that. I was freaking out all morning until Dean called me." Cas says, grabbing another potato.

"But you know why I did it." Sam says.

"I know you wanted to go get food for Nera but you could've asked to go to the store instead of lying."

"I thought you guys would follow me or something." Sam says.

"Dean may be protective but he's not that bad."

"You think he'll let me keep her?"

"I'm not sure, he's been a little stressed lately. I'll try my best to convince him though."

"Thanks. I really don't want to have to give her to a shelter."

"Me neither." Cas says. He stays silent for a minute before hesitantly asking his next question. "So. You did go off that like because of me being pregnant?"

"No."

"So you're really okay with it?" Cas asks.

"I pretty sure. I mean it will be super annoying when it's crying all the time and I'll probably end up babysitting it. But, it'll be cool to have some more family." Sam says it like they're having a conversation about groceries or something. He's not making a big deal about it. Cas tries his hardest to keep it at the same level but he is truly excited that Sam is okay with it. They hear the front door open and then Dean taking off his shoes.

"Kitchen!" Cas calls. Soon Dean is walking in and kissing him on the cheek.

"How was school?" Dean asks Sam.

"Good. I have homework from yesterday though."

"You can do it while Charlie is over." Dean says. "What are you two making?"

"Baked chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans." Cas says, wiping his hands on his pants and putting the potatoes in a pot.

"Cool. Need any help?" Dean asks, his hand caresses the small of Castiel's back. Sam is too preoccupied to notice and Cas can't help but smile. He shoots Dean a  _stop before Sam sees_ look and Dean rolls his eyes playfully.

"We got it." Sam says.

"Alright, I'll try and start on one of those dressers up stairs."

"Sounds good." Cas says, hoping he doesn't look out the back window and see Nera. He does seem to be pretty up beat though. "Take a shower before we go to the doctor!" Cas calls. 

"I smell that bad?" Dean asks jokingly. 

"Just go!" Cas calls again. He and Sam finish all the prep and once everything is cooking he goes up stairs to change out of his work clothes. He goes into their room and finds Dean on the floor reading directions for the dresser.

"Dinner ready?" He asks.

"No. I gotta change."

"Oooooooh, can't wait." Dean says teasingly.

"Shut up." Cas says, taking off his shirt and throwing it at Dean who just chuckles. "This appointment is going to be pretty long." Cas says, taking off his pants and putting them in the hamper.

"How long?"

"Like an hour and a half or something. They have to do a bunch of shit since I was on those pills and because I'm an omega."

"Are we going to do that thing with the gel and stuff?" Dean asks, putting two pieces of the dresser together.

"An ultrasound?"

"Yeah that."

"Probably not, I think I'm only like two or three weeks along."

"When do those usually happen?"

"I'll probably get one at 8 weeks because I’m considered high risk."

"Jesus. Pregnancies take a long time." Dean says, focusing more on the dresser. Cas rolls his eyes and picks out a grey v-neck and jeans. He sees Dean looking so intently at the directions and can't help but smile. He walks over in his boxers and sits in his lap.

"I just can't get anything done with you around." Dean says jokingly.

"I'm trying to be sexy while I still can be." Cas says as he leans and kisses Dean's neck.

"What are you talking about? You'll be drop dead fucking gorgeous no matter when." Dean says, biting his lip and rubbing his hands up and down Castiel's back.

"Think so huh?" Cas asks.

"I know so." Dean replies, bringing his lips to Castiel's. He can't help but get lost in it. Their lips move together perfectly, like they're made for each other. They make out for a while, completely abandoning what they should be doing. Cas knows he should stop when it becomes more heated. He knows it's only a matter of time before Sam walks in. But he can't. With his hand in Dean's hair and Dean's hands in his boxers grabbing his ass, he's gone. He lets out a small moan and leans his head back. Dean kisses his neck hungrily, keeping back moans and trying not to get too heavy. His breath picks up as Castiel's scent intoxicates him. He tries his hardest to keep instincts at bay; he can keep this at make out level. He tells himself that over and over, even when Cas is breathing in his ear. They go back to kissing and Cas feels himself getting hard.  _Fuck._

_ "Dean, we should probably, uh..."  _ Cas means to continue but can't really concentrate. 

"Just a minute longer." Dean says, pulling Cas close again.

"I'll be trying to fuck you in a minute." Cas whispers.

" _Cas,_ fuck, you saying that does not help." Dean says, smiling and pressing his forehead against Castiel's.

"I know." Cas kisses him fiercely, absent-mindedly thrusting his hips against Dean's. He knows it couldn't last, even so, when the timer for the chicken goes off he sighs.

"Damn, I was really getting into it." Dean says, smiling and kissing Cas on the cheek.

"You weren't the only one." Cas says, kissing Dean one last time before standing up and getting his clothes on. Dean sees the bite on his shoulder as he pulls on his pants. It's strange to think that that's what bonds them together. He's brought out of his little daydream when Cas is helping him up. 

"Maybe later we can continue this, yeah?" Cas asks as he pulls Dean's shirt collar. Dean smiles and nods, leaning in to kiss Cas only to have him turn around when they're lips are about to meet.  _Tease._

_ " _ Sam! Set the table please!" Cas calls, Sam trudges over and gets plates and napkins.

"I'll get water." Dean says as he pats Sam on the back. It's not long before they're all sitting down at the table with food on their plates.

"Tastes good Cas." Sam says with a full mouth. Dean nods in agreement and takes another bite. They chat about school and Cas talks about work. 

"So what's up for the weekend?" Sam asks, scarfing down his beans.

"I have a call on Saturday morning, we also need groceries."

"I want to finish painting." Dean says.

"So basically boring home improvement and errands." Sam asks. 

"Yeah basically." Dean says.

"What do you want to do?" Cas asks.

"I don't know. Something fun. Go somewhere, get an ice cream sundae. Anything but sitting around here building this, painting that." Sam says. Dean and Cas laugh.

"Sounds like you need a vacation." Dean says jokingly. Suddenly all eyes are on him. 

"Could we?" Sam asks.

"What? I was just joking." Dean looks to Cas for back up.

"I mean, maybe in a couple months."

"Cas." Dean says, more like a  _don't give him ideas._ Cas doesn't push it, he does want Dean to agree to keeping Nera later on.

"I mean, not right now, we have to pay off the house." Cas says with a look over to Sam.

"I have a book project and I need a family tree." Sam says.

"Does it have to be your family tree?" Dean asks, really not wanting to delve into this.

"Yeah. That's kind of the point." Sam says.

"I mean I really only know mom and dad. After that, I don't know." Dean says, obviously getting a little uncomfortable. He always gets like that when he talks to Sam about their parents. They're his parents too but he still can't come to do it.

"Bobby must know at least an uncle or something." Sam says.

"They were both the only children. I never met mom's parents and dad only ever talked about his mom. I got nothing, Bobby isn't going to have anything either." Dean says gruffly.

"I could ask though." Sam says, not getting that Dean wants to drop the subject. Dean is about to respond when Cas interrupts.

"You could ask just in case." Cas says. Dean takes a big breath and tries to calm down. It's not Sam's fault that they're gone.  _It's normal for Sam to be curious. Don't get angry._

"You were named after mom's dad. Samuel. Mom's mom was named Deanna. Dad's mom was named Millie. If you can't find any records or something based on that then cool, but I really don't know anything else about dad's side." Dean says.

"Okay, I'll look it up. Thanks." Sam says, not really understanding how difficult it is for Dean to talk about family. Cas smiles at Dean proudly. 

"Oh shit- I mean, crap, what time is it?" Dean says.

"Shoot we gotta leave. Where's Charlie?" Cas asks, scarfing down his food and standing up. They hear a knock on the door and Dean goes to answer it.

"Tell Charlie not to mention the dog. Okay?" Cas says quietly to Sam.

"Got it." Sam replies. 

"There's some chicken and mashed potatoes on the stove if you haven't eaten. Help yourself." Cas says to Charlie as they hurry out.

"Thanks, where are you headed again?"

"Home Depot." Dean blurts.

"Walk." Cas says quickly.

They both look at each other and then back at Charlie.

"We're going to Home Depot to look at light fixtures. Then we might go for a walk." Cas lies.

"Uh-huh." Charlie chuckles. "Have fun with whatever you're doing."

"We'll be home by 9:30." Dean says as they hurry out the door. 

"Cool." Charlie says as they close the door behind them.

"Nice one." Cas nudges Dean playfully. They drive to the office and have to wait around for a while. They end up playing eye spy. Which is extremely childish but they're bored so whatever. A nurse comes and gets them and takes all of Castiel's vitals. They're put into a room and soon the doctor comes to see them. They talk about Cas' medication; they do a physical, a blood test, an array of exams. She gives him advice on what to eat, she gives him recommendations on which prenatal vitamins to get. 

"When was your last heat?" She asks.

"6 weeks." Cas says.

"When did you start experiencing symptoms of being pregnant?" She asks.

"I haven't had any."

"No morning sickness, cravings, nothing?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'm going to do an ultrasound to date the pregnancy. Right now you could be 2 weeks, you could be 6. If you're 6 weeks you should probably start experiencing more symptoms soon." They both nod and then they go into the room with the ultrasound. The doctor lifts up Castiel's shirt and puts the gel on his lower stomach. She starts to do the exam, looking at the screen with concentration. It just looks like a blurry mess to Dean.

"You're about 6 weeks." She says as she turns off the monitor. "I'd show you the baby and everything but it's still pretty early, come back in at 12 weeks and we'll do a full ultrasound. Plus you'll hear the heartbeat then." She smiles and wipes off Castiel's stomach. "Questions?"

"Anything I definitely shouldn't do?" Cas asks as he sits up.

"Other then the obvious ones, don't stress. Stress causes more damage then you'd think. Take it easy. Any bleeding, persistent cramps, nausea, fever, go to a hospital. Got it?" Cas and Dean both nod. She tells them they can let themselves out when they're ready and she leaves.

"Holy crap 6 weeks. We didn't even notice." Dean says, putting his hand on Castiel's stomach and kissing him.

"Well that means morning sickness is around the corner." Cas says between kisses.

"Maybe you won't get morning sickness." Dean says, nuzzling against Cas.

"Fat chance." Cas replies, standing up pulling down his shirt and straightening his pants. Dean kisses him again, getting very affectionate. At least he's in a good mood. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you mean?" Dean asks.

"The kissy touchy stuff you've been doing lately."

"I don't know, got a problem with it?" Dean asks teasingly.

"Not one." Cas replies, pulling Dean in again. They go home and luckily Dean doesn't see Nera yet. They pay Charlie and she goes home. Sam sits on the couch with his hands in his lap as Cas walks in the living room. They wait for Dean and when he walks in he knows something's up.

"So Dean." Cas starts, Dean looks at them suspiciously.

"If this is about going on a vacation can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"It's not about that." Sam says.

"It's about the secret you've even keeping from me?" Dean asks. They both nod. "What is it?"

"You have to promise not to get upset or mad at Cas."

" _Okay."_ Dean says.

"Or me." Sam adds.

"Depending on what it is, okay." 

"Now, we know you won't be completely on board with it but just know that I'm completely okay with paying for it." Cas says.

"Okay then, what is it?" Dean asks again. Cas looks over to Sam who goes to the backyard to get Nera.

"Tell me you didn't get his hopes up for whatever this is."

"This is  _our_ house. I do have  _some_ say in it." Cas says.

"That's not what I'm saying, I'm saying that I'm basically his parent and I make the parental decisions." Dean says. Dean freezes as Sam walks in with Nera on a leash.

"Nope." Dean says as he shakes his head.

"But Cas will pay for her, and I'll take care of her, and you won't have anything to do with her!" Sam says.

"I don't want a stray dog running around here with my baby." Dean says protectively.

"She's very well behaved actually. Sam taught her some tricks and the vet says that-" Dean cuts Cas off.

"You took her to the vet?" Dean asks.

"I wanted to make sure she was healthy before we asked you." Cas says.

"The vet said she was okay to be around? Doesn't have rabies? Where did you even find her?" Dean says begrudgingly.

"I found her in the park. She didn't have a collar or an owner." Sam says.

"We're sure about this?" Dean asks, looking at Sam.

"No microchip either. Pretty sure he's just a stray." Cas adds.

"Is she spayed?" Dean asks as he crosses his arms.

"No. We were waiting until we told you. If we did that we'd have to keep her for a while." Sam says.

"Is she house trained?" Dean asks as he rubs his forehead.

"We don't know." Cas says. 

"Let the leash go.” Dean says. Sam does as he says and Nera walks up to Dean excitedly. He kneels down and pets her.

"What did you name her?"

"We didn't-" Sam starts.

"I know you Sam. You give inanimate objects names. What's her name?" Dean asks again.

"Nera." 

"Hello Nera." Dean says as he scratches her head. "I'm giving you two 3 weeks to house train her. Any accidents in the house will be cleaned up by one of you. And we're taking her to a trainer to make sure she's as nice as you two think. Those are my stipulations."

"We can keep her?" Sam says excitedly.

"If she learns how to poop outside and she's not aggressive toward children and babies then yeah. If not, then to the shelter."

"Okay!" Sam says. Cas doesn't say it but his omega side is rejoicing at Dean's protectiveness. He's happy that they're keeping her too but having a dog and a baby will be hard. At least she's not a puppy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I've been so all over the place with this fic it is ridiculous. I decided to write chapter 17 first and now my timeline is all messed up. Just to clear things up, Sam is now 13, Dean is 28. I had some inconsistencies with previous chapters that I think I fixed. Anyway! I planned everything up until chapter 19 and more chapters will be coming soon.

Cas knows it's going to be a bad day when Sam wakes up in one of his moods. He gets very snappy and angry. You say one wrong thing and he glares at you for the rest of the day. Then Dean has to cancel lunch and postpone the ultrasound. Cas is 20 weeks pregnant and they plan to settle the boy or girl debate. He's glad that he's over the morning sickness hump. He didn't have it every morning but it was pretty frequent. He's definitely over the difference between looking like he's gained a few and looking pregnant. His belly is growing and honestly getting in the way. It's still pretty small but definitely noticeable. Overall he and Dean are getting along. The only time they argue is when Cas gets irritated out of no where. Even then they realize how dumb it is as soon as it starts. He doesn't smell yet, that starts in the second trimester. He'll start giving off a flowery  _don't hurt me I'm pregnant_ smell. He worries about it. He has to tell people before that happens. The only people they've told are Benny and Gabriel. They've held back for a multitude of reasons. Cas is worried that if he tells his parents they'll be upset because they aren't married. Plus they'll tell the whole family, including Michael and his husband. He doesn't want to have Victor exploit the fact that he's pregnant. They each haven't told their bosses yet either. They've both been so busy, asking for paternity leave would probably backfire. He knows everyone at work knows but that's different then actually telling them. Plus, his boss hasn't seen him face to face in weeks.

Cas sits at his desk reading through last meeting's notes and picking out the important stuff. He looks up as Samandriel walks into his office.

"Castiel, Mr. Roman would like to speak to you, privately."

"When?"

"He said  _at your earliest convenience_ so I'm thinking now."

Cas stands up and straightens himself out. He knows it can't be something good. He walks to Dick's office and knocks. It takes a minute before the door is opened and he's let inside.

"Good morning sir." Cas says.

"Good morning. I'm going to cut to the chase, you haven't taken your normal leave for your heat in months. Any reason why?" Cas knows he can't lie, he clears his throat and looks to the ground.

"I'm pregnant." He says worrying about his reaction. 

"How fantastic! How far along?"

"20 weeks." 

"That's great. How are we going to cope with your absence?" He says with a bit of admiration but a strange seriousness too.

"Well, Samandriel knows how to take notes at the meetings and talk to people the way I do. He could stand in for me while I'm at home. I could also work from home from time to time, I doubt I could leave for 5 months without working at all."

"5 months is a long time Castiel. A long enough time to train a new VP." Dick says with a kind of faux kindness.

"Of course you can train someone new. But it won't be me.  _I_ know all these people.  _I_ have actual understanding of these people.  _No one_ can take my place and do what I've been doing sir." Cas realizes how much he overstepped and his eyes grow wide. Not only that but his omega side is freaking out because he basically undermined an alpha. An alpha who basically has financial control over him. "Sorry sir." He says quickly.

"Don't apologize, you're right. There's a trip next week to scout for top floor hopefuls in our other branches. Find your temporary replacement and train them. Once you're back they'll become your next in line if you feel you need to quit once you have children."

"How long is this trip?" 

"3 weeks. You'll have to show them you can work with anyone. Not just the people at your branch."

"I don't know if I can go for 3 weeks. My mate-"

"Castiel. This is your job. I don't discriminate against anyone's predisposition and I also don't let it effect what I expect of them. If I asked a beta or an alpha or an un-mated omega to do this it would get done. Just because you have to leave your mate at home doesn't mean he can hold you back."

"He's not holding me back, it's just that I'm pregnant and I doubt he'll want me to leave for that long."

"I know you Castiel. You know what has to be done. I need an answer by tomorrow. Thank you for your time and congratulations again." He waves his hand and Cas leaves the office. It may be the hormones, it may just be him, but he starts to hyperventilate and freak out. He gets back to his office and shuts the door. Samandriel is there waiting.

"Out. I need you to leave for a while, no one comes in. Got it?" Cas says authoritatively. Samandriel nods. "Take and early lunch or something. Thank you." 

Once Samandriel leaves he calls Dean.

"Hello?"

"Sure you can't take lunch?" Cas asks.

"I'm pretty blocked up here." Dean says.

"Dean please." Cas whimpers.

"Hey hey hey Cas? Is everything okay?"

"The baby is fine if that's what you mean." Cas says defensively. He knows he's the one that called Dean and he's just fishing for an argument to accompany his bad day.

"Not what I asked babe, you sound really broken up about something." Dean says, ignoring his attempt to argue. Cas can hear the shuffling in the background, probably went to another room.

"It's work. They're basically threatening to fire me if I don't go on this stupid trip." Cas says as he stands and paces around the room. He tries steadying his breath and calming down but it's just not working.

"You aren't going to have your heat right? Why not go?" Dean says encouragingly.

"It's 3 weeks long minimum." Cas mumbles.

"Oh. Wow. That's a long time." Dean says, obviously still trying to be supportive but less enthusiastic.

"I know. Longest time since we've met."

"Is that your only concern? Leaving Sam and I?" Dean asks.

"It's most of it."

"Do you want to go?"

"It's to train a stand-in while I'm away on leave. I don't  _want_ to do it. I need to do it."

"Well. It's your job, if you feel you need to go then go for it. I'll miss the hell out of you but I know this job means a lot." Dean says, knowing Cas is going basically no matter what. 

"Are you sure? Once I say yes I can't go back."

"Cas, it's up to you, I'm not here to tell you what to do." Dean says, he tries pretty hard not to be  _that_ alpha. He likes that Cas is consulting him but he doesn't need permission.

"I love you." Cas says, finally calming down.

"Love you too."

"Thanks for the talk, I'll see you at home."

"See you then." Dean says before hanging up. Cas sits at his desk and holds his head in his hands. He really needs to stop going after Dean, especially when he's not doing anything. He's not usually this confrontational but since he got pregnant he's been more and more wound up. Luckily Dean usually understands but he's worried he's going to say something and really fuck up. 

He stays in his office the rest of the day, sorting through things, getting this and that done. He doesn't want to eat but he knows he has to. He has a granola bar and a bag of chex-mix. Not the most nutritious but good enough. 

He writes a formal letter to accept going on the trip and puts it in Mr. Roman’s inbox. Then he heads home. Sam is over at a friend's house, leaving Cas alone in the house for a few hours. He sits on the couch and honestly feels like shit. He knows it's partially the hormones but it's also him. Nera comes up to him and cuddles, which really does help. He pets her idly and stares at the wall. He just thinks. About the trip. About Dean. About the baby. About how the hell he's going to keep himself under control. Whenever he gets stressed he tends to try and lash out at Dean. It doesn't make sense. He knows Dean. He knows he wants to be with him forever. He doesn't know why suddenly his attitude is so angry.  _I just need to nip it in the bud._  He thinks. He hears the front door open and in walks Dean. 

"Hey babe." Dean says as he leans and kisses Castiel's forehead. "Feeling okay?"

"Not really." Cas says, feeling a little better as Dean rubs his forehead.

"I'm gonna change I'll be right back." Dean says. He goes upstairs and comes back down in regular clothes. "Isn't she supposed to stay off the couch?" Dean says as he sits down and gestures to Nera.

"Nera off." Cas says as he points toward the ground. She does as he says and he pets her as reward. "She was keeping me company." Cas says before he leans back against Dean.

"Rough day?" Dean asks, putting one hand in Castiel's hair and the other on his belly.

"Kind of. The trip really threw me off." Cas says, closing his eyes and enjoying the attention.

"Well it's not going to be easy with you gone that long. Especially with the whole pregnancy thing." Dean says.

"I also feel like shit for how I've been treating you." Cas says.

"What? When you're easily irritable and stuff?" Dean asks, gently running his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"Yeah."

"It is a little annoying sometimes, but I know you don't mean it."

"I'm not a child though, I should be able to control myself and not lash out, especially at you." Cas frowns.

"Cas it's just hormones." Dean reassures.

"I don't want it to become normal. I don't want to be an asshole all the time." Cas says sadly.

"You're not babe. I'd tell you if you ever crossed a line. You just freak out and then apologize. It's not that bad."

"Just tell me when I'm freaking out for no reason." Cas says quietly.

"Okay." Dean whispers, kissing Castiel's head. They cuddle for a while, which is really what Cas needed. The quiet of the house and the steadiness of Dean's breath lull him into being calm and relaxed. That all changes when Sam comes in like a tornado.

"Is that all you two do in your spare time?" He criticizes as he goes into the kitchen. Cas bites his tongue and tells himself not to react. He's just in a bad mood, that's all. They're just leaning against each other, it's not like they're even making out. Dean doesn't say anything either, they both know he's just being moody.

"What's for dinner?" He asks.

"Don't know yet." Dean says.

"Anyone feed Nera yet?" Sam asks.

"No." Dean and Cas answer in unison.

"Cool so she's eaten nothing today." Sam says.

"I gave her breakfast like usual." Cas says.

"Well then someone has fed her! How hard is it to just say that?" Sam says angrily. He gives her dinner and calls her over.

"Sorry to interrupt your little cuddling thing, but can we  _please_ get some food?" Sam whines. 

"There are snacks in the kitchen it's not even 6 yet." Dean says. 

"Isn't Cas supposed to make something?" Sam says.

" _Supposed to?"_  Cas replies, sitting up.

"Yeah. Aren't you like the homemaker one?" Sam says as he munches on some chips. Dean puts his hand on Castiel's arm.

"Why would I be the homemaker?" Cas asks, he knows where this is going.

"You're the omega aren't you?" Sam says. Cas starts to stand up and Dean says his name.

"So what if I am an omega?" Cas says as he walks up to Sam.

"Means you're the one who does the cooking and cleaning right?" Sam says smugly, knowing exactly what he's doing.

"Wrong." Cas says angrily.

"Cas leave it. Don't lash out remember?" Dean says.

"No! I won't leave it! You really want him to grow up thinking those stereotypes are true? I'm not lashing out either, I'm standing up for myself." Cas says.

"I'll tell him another time Cas. You need to calm down. He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Dean says.

"Then do something about it Dean!" Cas says. 

"Can't fight your own battles?" Sam jeers. It pushes Cas over the edge.

"Sam, cut it out!" Dean yells.

" I'm an omega, I moved out of my parent's house when I was 17, I'm the Vice President of an international company, I could support this whole family myself. I also cook and clean because I fucking enjoy it. Not  _for my alpha._ I haven't done anything to you, you just woke up today and decided to try and ruin everyone else's day. You wouldn't even have Nera without me. So stop acting like I'm some submissive little omega who's sole purpose in life is to get knocked up and serve my mate. It's not going to fly with me." Sam and Dean look at him in shock, he doesn't usually blow up like that. "Also, if that's what I did want to do that's my choice. And you would have no right to look down on me for that." Cas doesn't even look back as he grabs Nera's leash and calls her to go on a walk. Before he knows it he's outside, the fresh air filling his lungs. He knows he's going to have to go back and talk to them but right now it isn't the time.

Dean sits flabbergasted; he's never seen Cas blow up that much. He knows why, Cas is very passionate about equality and stuff like that. He can't say it was unjust either; Sam pressed all the right buttons. Dean knows he should've said something before it escalated. Sam is 13, he knows better. 

"Sam, grounded, upstairs now." Dean says.

"What? He's the one that totally freaked out!" Sam says.

"He is an adult. You utterly disrespected him."

"How is it my fault that he couldn't take a joke."

"You weren't joking and you know it. Upstairs. Now."

"Your mate is insane I hope you know that." Sam says.

"Want me to add more days?" Dean threatens.

"Completely crazy!"

"Hey! You don't get to talk about him like that. I don't give a shit that he yelled at you, you brought it on yourself buddy.  In fact I probably should've done it. You know how to act. You know omegas aren't inferior or servants. You know Cas."

"So he's allowed to yell at me?"

"When you purposely get him worked up yes."

"He's the adult though! He's the one who should control himself! It's not my fault he's pregnant!"

"If someone came up and started to talk crap about our mom or dad how would you react?"

"I'd probably get in a fight with them."

"That's how Cas feels when someone is so de,eaning toward omegas. A lot of the time omegas are not given as good jobs or opportunities. So when you perpetuate those stereotypes he's going to get pretty upset. Don't act like you're all innocent. I'll talk to him too but you know you started this. I'll call you down when we get dinner." Sam goes into his room and Dean goes back downstairs. He calls Cas with no answer. He knows he shouldn't get worried but he's still his pregnant mate. He calls again and doesn't get a response.  _Don't worry. Don't worry._ His alpha side wants his mate home. Safe. Comfortable. Not angry at him. He paces around and waits. It's nearly unbearable really. 

When half an hour passes by and finally someone's at the front door he waits eagerly. Cas walks in calmly. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at Sam I should've listened to you, you're his guardian." Cas says. Trying not to sound begrudging in any way.

"I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you. He was being very disrespectful and I should've sided with you." Dean says.

"I'm sorry." Cas says again.

"Me too." Dean says. They hug and Dean really doesn't feel like letting go.

"I really don't know what to do when he acts up. It's not like he'll listen to me, I'm not his parent." Cas says. They go into the kitchen and Dean pulls out the eggs and milk.

"Well I'm not either but he needs to know you can't just be trampled on."

"So what do I do? A stern glare will hardly suffice." Cas says.

"Maybe added chores for being rude to you or something. I'm not saying what he did was okay but he was definitely in a mood today." Dean says, pulling their recipe for pancakes out of a folder.

"What about when he gets hormonal? He'll probably be moody more often then not. When I was going through that I went a full 2 weeks without speaking to my parents." Cas says, leaning against the counter.

"I doubt he'll be that bad. Probably like me, just horny and awkward." Dean starts making the pancakes as he and Cas talk.

"Think he's going to be an alpha?" Cas asks.

"You've seen him right? He's going to be tall as hell. All the men in my family that I know of have been alphas." Dean chuckles.

"What if we have an omega boy?" Cas asks.

"Then we'd have an omega boy. Nothin’ would be different." Dean says.

"No disappointment?" Cas asks. He already knows the answer.

"It's not medieval times Cas. I don't care what our baby is or will be." Dean smiles. He turns to Cas for a moment. "I know you're fine but next time please answer your phone. I was freaking out." 

"Will do." Cas says.

"Are we going to the doctor tomorrow?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, gender reveal." Cas says looking down at his belly.

"I'll make sure I can make it then." Dean says. He hasn't been nearly as involved as he's wanted to be. With work going full tilt he really hasn't had many days off.

"What if we wait to find out?" Cas asks, getting plates out of the cupboard.

"Huh?" Dean asks, mixing together all the ingredients.

"Like when I'm away." Cas says.

"Why? Don't we have time tomorrow?"

"Yeah but I was thinking we could do it when I'm out of town." Cas kind of mumbles, knowing it is such a sappy thing to do.

"With envelopes and shit like in movies?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, but it's just going to tempt me." Dean says with a smile. He still has to get used to the fact that Cas is going to be gone for 3 weeks.

"You think I don't want to know what's growing in me?" Cas says with a chuckle.

"Still think it's a girl?" Dean asks, putting his hands around Castiel's hips and pulling him in to kiss his neck. Cas knows they're just flirting like usual but he likes it anyway. The kisses on his neck make him shudder and grip Dean's shoulder.

"Yes, definitely a girl." Cas says confidently.

"Definitely a boy." Dean says. "I read that they can hear. If you sing them a song when they're still in there they'll recognize it when they're born."

"Are you going to start singing at my stomach?" Cas asks jokingly.

"No. I'm going to sing at our baby." Dean corrects, kissing Cas again before starting to cook the pancakes. Dean makes the pancakes as they talk, mostly about Sam and the baby. Dean brings a plate to Sam who glares at him. Dean rolls his eyes and gives him his food. He goes back downstairs to find Cas scarfing down a while plate of pancakes.

"Jeez, hungry or what?"

"I forgot to eat much today." Cas replies between bites.

"Aren't you supposed to be eating a lot?" Dean asks with concern. He grabs a plate and sits next to his fiancé.

"Who are you, my doctor? Cas jokes.

"No but seriously. I still want you to take care of yourself."

"I do, I just had a stressful day and I forgot." Cas says. "How's Sam?"

"Being a teenager. Angry." Dean says.

"I figured." 

"Think he'll keep a grudge?"

"Maybe for a day or two, then he'll apologize and feel bad. You know how he is."

"Yeah. How's work?"

"Busy. You?"

"Busy. My secretary would be a perfect stand in while I'm on leave but Mr. Roman doesn't really believe me."

"Why don't you push it then?"

"Because I get 5 months off and I don't want to jeopardize that."

"Benny got 2 weeks so that's all I'll get. Which is shit but oh well."

"Hopefully after 2 weeks we'll get the hang of things." Cas says. Dean laughs.

"That's incredibly optimistic. I'm thinking it will be a while until we know what the fuck we're doing." Dean says. 

"We have those birthing classes to go to. That will help."

"Yeah, when are those? You know my work schedule has been pretty demanding lately."

"I know, but it's not like I'm asking to go on dates or something. It's to prepare for our kid." Cas says as he bitterly takes another bite.

"I'm not saying it's frivolous Cas. I'm saying I don't have set hours like you. I get in at 8:30 and hopefully I get home by 7. You know I try but I can't be sure that I'll get out on time."

"It's one night a week Dean." Cas complains. He's really not asking for much. He knows Dean could work part time and they'd be fine but saying that would probably be out of line. 

"I'll try." Dean says with a smile Cas can't resist. He smiles back and rolls his eyes.

"I unpacked the last box yesterday, we are fully moved in." Cas says.

"After what, like 7 months?"

"Yes."

"What about the nursery?"

"I tried to put the crib together but I ended up falling asleep in the rocking chair."

"I guess that means there's a lot we still need to do."

"Not to mention clothes, blankets, toys, bibs, baby monitors, a stroller, changing table-"

"We can go to Baby's R Us or something before you leave. Sam and I will put it all together and have it done before you get back."

"That would help a lot." Cas says. Sam walks by with his plate and goes into the kitchen. They hear a cupboard open and then water running.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam says as he comes back into the dining room.

"Grounded remember?" Dean says.

"I'm doing the dishes."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful. I didn't mean it. I don't think omegas are lesser or anything I swear." Sam says sincerely.

"Thank you for apologizing but the punishment still stands, 5 days. I'll need to call Charlie for tomorrow and Friday."

"Why? I stay home alone now." Since he's on summer break he stays home alone during the day while Dean and Cas are at work.

"Not when you're grounded." Dean says firmly.

"Can I get it down? My friend was supposed to sleep over on Saturday." Sam asks.

"If you start acting right. No talking back, no rude comments, no calling people names, you know how to act. Got it?" Sam nods his head. "Good. Do the dishes." Sam goes into the kitchen and Cas looks over at Dean.

"You were right." Cas says quietly.

"I've been at this a while. He can't stay angry for very long." Dean says.

"Let's hope it stays like that." Cas replies, he does  _not_ want to deal with what he put his parents through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Sam was a turd in this chapter, the next chapter will help explain and help what is going on so don't worry. Also it is 1am so if there are spelling/grammatical errors that bother you just let me know and I will fix them. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

"I love you, call me when you can, okay?" Dean says as he brings Cas' suitcase out from the trunk.

"I love you too." Cas says with a smile. Dean pulls him into a hug. 

"Take care of yourself. You and the baby." Dean says, burying his face in Castiel's neck.

"I will." Cas says, willing himself not to call the whole trip off.

"Okay. Well. I'll see you in 3 weeks I guess." Dean says.

"I guess so." Cas says. They kiss once and frown at each other.

"I thought this would be easier." Dean says with a chuckle. Cas giggles and pulls Dean into another kiss.

"It's only 3 weeks babe." Cas says.

"Yeah I know." Dean says as he holds Castiel's hand, caressing it with his thumb.

"I'm going to miss my flight." Cas says.

"I'll let you go then." Dean says, he pulls Cas in for another hug and kisses his cheek followed by his lips.

"I love you." He says, as he looks Cas in the eyes.

"I love you too Dean."

"Bye."

"See you in 3 weeks." Cas says as he turns and walks into the airport. Dean bites his lip and watches as he goes. He can feel his guts wrenching. It's not so much that he'll be away from Cas for so long it's his protective instinct seeing his mate flat out leave. He gets ahold of himself and gets back in the car. He drives to work and feels very strange. Cas has been there for him, well since they got together. He's gone on trips before but none for this long. Benny picks up on his silence and calls him out.

"Everything with the baby okay?" He asks.

"What? Oh, yeah, everything's fine." Dean says, snapping out of his daydream.

"Why're you so somber then brother?" Benny asks.

"Cas is going on a 3 week business trip." Dean says.

"Ohhhhhhhh. Havin' withdrawal already?"

"You could say that."

"You were fine before him, you'll be okay." Benny says reassuringly.

"Damn it's not like we broke up." Dean jokes. 

"I know I know. I'm just saying maybe it's a good thing for you and Sam."

"Don't even get me started." Dean says as he files through papers to make sure a customer bought the part he needs.

"That bad?" Benny asks.

"I forgot how fucking hormonal teenagers are. He's been 13 for 2 months, it's like clockwork."

"He's still on board with Cas and everything right?"

"Oh yeah he's fine with Cas and the baby, it's just like he's making it his goal to piss me off whenever he can." Dean says, grabbing a screwdriver.

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah right.  _Fun."_  

"Maybe he's just having a problem with all the big stuff that's happening around him and he doesn't know how to deal with it."

"He's not that fragile." Dean says with his arms crossed.

"It's not about fragility." Benny returns. He rolls under a car with a wrench and Dean shakes his head.

"It's not like he's not getting attention, Cas hangs out with him whenever he has time."

"What about you?" Benny asks as he works on the car.

"You know how this job is."

"As much as you both disagree, Sam is your kid. A kid who needs his father figure around. Not just at dinner." Benny says. Dean knows not to take offense but it still kind of hurts.

"I'm doing the best I can with all that shit." Dean says.

"Get used to it. You're about to be a father. You won't be able to just feed your kid and expect that to be enough. Leaving it to Cas won't work either." Benny says.

"I'm not  _leaving it to Cas._ He gets home earlier then I do, he has more time."

"Dean. I'm your best friend, understand that I mean well. Stop bullshitting. You've gotten lazy with Cas around taking care of everything."

"He's not taking care of everything." Dean says defensively.

"Who cooks?" Benny asks.

"Him mostly. But he likes to do it." Dean says.

"Okay, then who cleans?"

"He does most of it." Dean frowns a little, realizing where this is going.

"Who picks up Sam from school?"

"He does." Dean admits.

"Who talks to Sam?” Benny says as he rolls out from under the car.

"I talk to Sam." Dean says quickly. Sam is _his_ brother. _His_ responsibility.

"I mean really talk to him. What's going on with him? Who're his friends, how's life?" Benny says with that damned, _I know what I’m talking about,_ face of his.

"I mean. I talk to him at dinner. But Cas has more time." Dean says as he looks towards the ground.

"I'm seeing a common trend brother."

"What do you want me to do? Quit? Tell Bobby I can't work so much?" Dean says angrily.

"How do you think I spend time with my daughter and keep my girlfriend happy? Just ask, Bobby will understand." Benny says.

"Since when do you know all this stuff?" Dean asks.

"Andrea had me read these parenting books. They weren't that bad."

"Cas hasn't made me do any of that stuff."

"No books?"

"Nope." Dean says.

"Birthing classes, parenting classes, having his friends who have kids come over so you can deal with a baby?"

"None of that. But he does want to go to a birthing class once he gets back."

"That's weird. To each their own though." Benny says.

"He was so excited about getting pregnant and now he's kind of blasé about it."

"Probably didn't realize all the crap you have to do when you're pregnant. Andrea was like that too. She wanted a baby, didn't want to be pregnant. It'll get better soon. Once all the hormones kick in you'll wish it were back to how it is now. Your entire life will be centered on that baby. Not that I'm saying it isn't joyous and wonderful, but there won't be much else going on."

"Oh I know that deal. Been through it alone." Dean says.

"Did Sam ever ask about where your dad was?" Benny asks tentatively.

"Constantly. It didn't matter how much I told him he wasn't coming back. That kid asked about dad every fucking night until he was 7." Dean says, he bites the inside of his mouth to keep his lip from quivering.

"That's rough."

"Yeah. It'll be 10 years in 2 months." Dean says solemnly.

"Damn, that long?"

"Yeah. Sam says he's excited to be an uncle, and also not the youngest anymore." Dean says to change the subject. He doesn't want to talk about his dad. Benny knows when to stop. Dean thinks about what Benny said about him getting lazy.  _Have I really? Cas does spend the most time with him, and I haven't had a one on one talk with him in months._ He frowns slightly, he knows Benny is right.  _What if he doesn't even want to talk? What if he's actually angry at me about it? I really should be there for him more. I hope he knows that I am._ He sighs and gets back to work. The thoughts continue to nag at him all day. Between Sam and missing Cas he's a wreck. He gets off of work and goes home to find Sam on the couch watching Avengers.

"How was your day?" Dean asks as Sam stares at the TV.

"Good." Sam says without even looking at him.

"How've you been lately?" He asks, trying to get a conversation going.

"Good."

"Anything interesting happening?" He pries, he knows if he pushes too far Sam will just use it against him.

"No. Not really. All my friends are going to camp this week and I'll have nothing to do."

"What camp?" Dean asks almost too enthusiastically.

"It's overnight for a week, regular camp stuff. I figured I couldn't go."

"Why?"

"You don't ask. I figured we didn't have the money or something."

"Our money situation is not something you should worry about. Besides, we don't have a money situation. How much does it cost?"

"690, I'd also need to get a ride there, and a sleeping bag, and hiking equipment and, well there's a list."

"Damn that's a lot." Dean says. He sees the look in Sam's eyes and knows he'll regret it if he doesn't give this to him. "You really want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Who's going to take care of Nera?” Dean asks. Sam just smiles at him.

"I'll call Cas. Make sure the price is okay. Write down the dates, drive times, all that. Got it?" Dean says. Sam nods and goes off to do that. Dean shakes his head.  _Am I really paying 690 dollars to get on my little brothers good_ side? He thinks of how easy it was when he could just distract him and everything was fine. Now Sam is independent and ice cream won't take his mind off of his troubles. If that's even what this is about. Dean just figures its hormones and things like that. He does need to be more present but some things he really can't help. Sam comes back with all the info and Dean calls Cas.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam wants to go to camp, we can afford it right?" Dean asks as Sam stands in the doorway of the living room.

"Did you check?" Cas asks, Dean can hear papers being shuffled in the background.

"I thought you would know." Dean says.

"How much?"

"690, plus gas and other  _necessities._ " Dean says, reading off of Sam's list.

"Is it an all at once thing or can we pay it off over a few months?" Cas says.

"Up front."

"I think we can. What kind of camp?"

"Just regular overnight camp."

"How'd he rope you into that one?"

"I wasn't roped in, I feel bad for being so absent lately." Dean says more quietly so Sam can't eavesdrop. 

"You're fixing it with bribery?"

"Yeah." Dean says.

"Won't you be alone?"

"Yeah, I'll have Nera though."

"You hate being alone." Cas says, he knows Dean will barely last 3 days alone. 

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Dean says. "How's work?"

"Haven't done much yet. Trying to scope out the place. Only the regional manager knows who I am, I'm trying to weed out the assholes." Cad says.

"Like the ones who look at you like a piece of meat?" Dean jokes, even though if he ever saw that he would not be joking. 

"Yeah, the ones who ask me to get them coffee out of nowhere."

"That's rough. Well good luck!"

"Talk to you later."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you."

"Bye."

He hangs up and turns to an eager Sam.

"You can go." Dean says.

"Yes!" Sam exclaims.

"We'll go to the mall or something tomorrow, I'm beat." Dean leans back in the couch and crosses his arms. His instincts are through the roof. He wants his family together; he wants them to stay home. He wants them to be home. It's not plausible though. It's 2015; he can't force his mate and his little brother to stay by his side all the time, no matter how much his alpha side wants them to. Sam sits next to him and does the same with his arms folded.

"You miss Cas?"

"Yeah."

"You gonna miss me?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not!" Dean jokes as he grabs Sam. They wrestle for a bit until Dean is out of breath. 

"Thanks for this." Sam says softly.

"You're welcome." Dean replies. "Oh hey! You're going to camp! You need to know how to play poker."

"What?"

"I don't want you losing all your bets because you don't know how to play, I'm gonna teach you."

"When? You're gone all the time." Sam jokes.

"Right now, punk." Dean says as he grabs Sam again. They wrestle on the ground until Dean has Sam pinned.

"Go find the playing cards." Dean says.

"How can I? I'm kind of stuck." Sam says jokingly. Dean chuckles and gets off of him. 

"Find the cards." Dean says. Sam nods and goes off to find them. Dean goes into the basement to find their chips. Cas has unboxed everything; Dean has no clue how anything is organized. He wanders around and finds a shelf with board games on it. He grabs the chips and goes back upstairs. 

"Found them!" Dean says as he and Sam sit across from each other at the coffee table. Dean explains the basics and Sam pulls out his wallet. 

"Hey hey hey, no bets man." Dean says as he shuffles the cards.

"Why not? Scared I'll beat you?" Sam says.

"No, I'm the one that gives you allowance. Plus you need that money for camp." Dean says. Sam sighs and puts away his money. The first game goes as expected and Dean wins, the second game is the same, the third too. Once they get to the fourth game Dean thinks about letting him win, that is, before Sam wins all out. 

"Well you caught up." Dean says as he stacks up the cards.

"Can we play again?" Sam asks eagerly.

"Woah man, after dinner or something." Dean says. 

"I'm not hungry, c'mon!" Sam says. Dean gives, he is supposed to be hanging out with him more.

"One more game, then we're done until after dinner." Dean says. Sam nods happily and grabs the cards from Dean.

"I want to shuffle." Sam says. Dean rolls his eyes and smiles. He remembers when his dad taught him. He was 11. Sam wasn't even around. 

"Did dad teach you any other games?" Sam asks, knowing their father taught Dean.

"Yeah. A few." Dean replies.

"Was mom into card games?" 

"No, she was more of a checkers kind of person. Chess too."

"Can you teach me chess?" Sam asks as he fumbles with the cards.

"I never learned myself bud. There's probably a club at school." Dean watches Sam struggle and is tempted to do it himself but he has to learn somehow.

"I don't have school for 2 months Dean." Sam says as he bends the cards.

"I know, I'm just saying." Dean says. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know. Anything but Italian."

"I think Cas prepped some chicken. Sound good?"

"Sure." Sam says, stacking the cards neatly.

"Can I deal?" Dean asks, Sam mods and hands him the cards.

"When are you and Cas getting married?" Sam asks.

"I have no clue. After the baby." 

"Are you going to have more then one kid?" Sam asks.

"Probably, Cas loves kids."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine with whatever Cas wants."

"But do you want more then one kid?"

"I guess so? I mean you turned out okay."

"I'm not your kid." Sam says with a chuckle.

"No, you're not. But I raised you." Dean says.

"You're my brother. Not my dad." Sam says.

"I not claiming to be your dad. I'm claiming to be the dude that read you books until you fell asleep, comforted you when you got hurt, made sure you had clothes on your back, food in your stomach, and a bed to sleep in. I'm not your dad but I'm somethin'."

"Is it bad that I don't really remember mom and dad?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"Sam you were 3, it's normal to not remember." Dean says.

"I remember dad a little. I remember him reading me green eggs and ham or something. I was sitting in his lap. Then you came and put me to bed." Sam says softly.

"He did have a thing for Dr.Suess. One time when I was about 10 he and mom made green eggs and ham for breakfast. God was it awful. We all just ended up going to McDonald's."

Sam laughs. Dean knows his stories are few and far between. They make him feel uncomfortable most of the time. Sam never got the same family experience he did. Never will either. The rest of the game is played with lots of talk about their parents, things Dean never talks about. But Sam is asking and they're his parents too. By the end of it both of them are starving and decide to get carry out rather then make anything.

-

The next morning Dean lies in bed for a while. His instincts telling him to find Cas. To protect him wherever he is. Unfortunately, the longer he goes without Cas, the more insistent those instincts will be. He gets out of bed and feeds Nera. The nagging voice inside his head is killing him. Cas. Cas. Cas. It's like his body doesn't understand what's going on. His rational side knows this is perfectly normal. Cas has a career in business; of course he'll travel. Dean sighs and makes himself coffee. He writes a list of chores for Sam and puts it on the bathroom mirror. He gets ready for work and feels pretty down. Cas is usually there with him. This is when they talk, before Sam wakes up. He tries not to dwell on it but fails.

When he gets to work Benny tries to cheer him up, crack jokes, tells him about the antics his baby causes. It helps; Dean knows he'll get over it soon. 

He calls Sam to check on him and they decide on Chinese for dinner. It's weird to bounce back to how they were before Cas. He doesn't get a call from Cas all day, nothing. He knows his fiancé is busy, but he worries anyway. 

-

"Excuse me, I was looking into the expenses of this branch and-" 

"Sorry hun, I'm a little busy, can you talk to my secretary?"

Cas swallows his pride and bites his tongue.  _Don't talk back. Don't blow this._  He smiles timidly and walks over to the exec's secretary. He has to blend in. Unfortunately an omega telling off a branch executive is not blending in. Only a few more days until he can tell them what's what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to try to make any excuses. I'm super slow at writing. Sorry. There will be some major events coming up though, so hopefully those will be easier to write.

As he's driving home from dropping Sam off at camp it dawns on him how lonely it'll be when he gets home. Sam was so happy to be with his friends. Cas is finding his replacement. They have stuff to do. Dean wishes he did too. He's not much of an out of town worker though. He likes the comfort of his town, his house. The ride home is awkwardly silent apart from the music that Dean is trying to drown his thoughts in. 

He rejoices as he gets home to his own bed. He lies down and Nera rests her head on his stomach. He absentmindedly pets her head and catches a glance of the envelope on his nightstand. The envelope that tells him if he's having a boy or girl. No matter how much it nags at him he knows he has to wait for Cas. He lies in bed and thinks. At least the drive there he and Sam actually talked. He has a crush on a girl named Ruby. His friend Ash is older and is starting to smell weird. Sam hates when Dean is absent for a few days. He likes to hang out with Dean. He likes Cas, but misses when they were alone and Dean had more time. He doesn't want to get in the way of Cas' time with Dean. They talked about everything and Dean honestly feels better.

-

 Cas has been gone 5 days. 5 miserable days. Mr. Roman gave him profiles of good replacements and they're all douchebags. One came onto him despite him obviously being pregnant. One figured he was a secretary and told him to get him coffee. One kept touching him. One wouldn't even listen to him. The only people who really seem qualified are the secretaries and low level managers he has met. They actually know people and have actual relationships with coworkers. He emails Mr.Roman about it and stands up from his pitiful desk in his hotel room. Until people know who he is he has to act like a new trainee. He puts a hand on his belly and sighs. 

"This would be significantly better with Dean huh?" He whispers to the baby inside him. He hasn't felt any movement yet, but that's normal for first time pregnancies. He'd call Dean about the envelope but it has only been 5 days. It's like all he can think about is Dean, Dean, Dean. He stresses out about work and then just misses Dean. He has to force himself to eat, nothing is appetizing. He's homesick and pregnant. He wants to nest and get ready for the baby. Instead he's on a stupid business trip picking an unnecessary replacement for his time away. He realizes how much he is wallowing in self-pity and decides to call Dean. 

"Hey Cas." Dean says in his usual calm tone.

"I miss you so fucking much. It's like my body thinks you're leaving me or something." Cas says quickly.

"Well tell your body to calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I just, I feel like shit."

"I'm sorry babe. I know you'd rather be home."

"I seriously couldn't get to sleep until I was smelling that shirt you gave me."

"At least you aren't surrounded by my scent. Whole house smells like you. It's like a cruel trick."

"How's Sam?"

"I dropped him off at camp this morning." Dean says.

"All alone then?" Cas asks.

"Yep. Other then the dog."

"What are you wearing?" Cas asks. He feels like a dumb teenager but he misses his mate. 

"Are you trying to have phone sex?" Dean says in astonishment, Cas is typically pretty vanilla in bed. It can get rough yeah, but nothing like this.

"Not with that attitude!" Cas teases.

"Give me a minute." Dean says, he stands up and takes Nera outside. He returns to their room and shimmies out of his pants. "Ok, ready."

"Really? You got ready?" Cas criticizes.

"Like you didn't?"

"I didn't, I'm just sitting on the bed."

"Well to answer your original question, I have on boxers and a t-shirt." Dean says proudly.

" _Wow,_ so sexy."

"Fine, what are you wearing Cas?"

"I'm wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt and black tie. The pants are a little tight though."

"Take them off then." Dean says.

"Finally catching on huh?" Cas says as he manages to get his pants off.

"Oh come on Cas. I'm trying.” Dean says.

"This is very strange. I miss you." Cas says with a chuckle.

"I miss you too. 16 more days and you'll be home though." Dean says positively.

"God I just want to kiss you now." Cas says.

"I want to hold you." Dean replies.

"I want to feel you." Cas says as he takes off his boxers.

"I want to run my hands all over you. Every fucking inch Cas." Dean whispers as he slowly strokes his cock.

"I want you to mark me. Let everyone know who I belong to." Cas says, slowly caressing his soft cock.

"Oh babe I'll mark you. Right on your pretty neck." Dean car hear Cas whimper and that only gets him harder. "I'm going to kiss all down your body, praising how beautiful you are. Then I'll take you in my mouth and give you head until you're cursing under your breath.  Moaning and pulling my hair."

"Fuck, Dean. More, say more." Cas says as he caresses his growing erection.

"When I see you I'm going to make you mine again. Knot you." Dean groans at the thought, they haven't had that kind of sex in over 2 months. 

"Fuck, yes, alpha." Cas moans, he'd finger himself if he didn't have to hold the phone. He can feel his slick wetting the bed sheets under him. The "fuck me" smell he is putting off is practically begging for Dean.

"Fuck, Cas. I want to touch you so much. I want to feel your lips against mine. I want your hands in my hair. I want you." Dean moans and strokes himself. Long strokes, his thumb occasionally sliding over the head.

"Dean, I want you." Cas moans, completely ignoring how loud he's getting.

"Oh babe, trust me I want you too. I'm so hard just thinking about it." Dean moans quietly, closing his eyes and imaging Cas. His scent, his body, him.

"Me too." Cas replies, stroking in earnest.

"I wish I was there with you. I wish I could fuck you." Dean growls, 

"I wish you could too Dean. Rough, like our first time." Cas adds, whimpering and thrusting into his hand. It's getting increasingly hard not to come.

"I remember having you the first time. So fucking beautiful." Dean praises, he's close.

"Dean..." Cas whimpers, stroking faster so he can finish.

"I'm so close, fuck." Dean's knot swells, he's almost there.

"Me too." Cas breathes, the rising feeling in his abdomen closing in.

"Cas, Cas, oh fuck, babe-" Dean comes, his knot spurting come onto his chest. Cas lets go and comes too with Dean's name on his lips. Dean recovers quickly, without Cas here his knot goes down relatively quickly.

"We'll have to do that more often."

"Hopefully not too often. Hopefully I'll be home." Cas says.

"Yeah that would be ideal."

"I wish I could stick around but I have to eat, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Cas says.

"Alright babe, I love you." Dean says, still a little breathless.

"I love you too."

They hang up and Dean leans his head against the headboard. He decides to take a shower to clean himself up. 

-

Cas sits on the bed for a while. He doesn't want to get up, he wants to lie around for the next 2 weeks and just wait to be home. Home. His bed. His couch. His dog. His TV. His kitchen. His alpha. It's not like him to be this homesick so he blames it on being pregnant. He calls room service and gets a bowl of soup. He doesn't think he could stomach anything more. He knows wallowing in self-pity isn't helping so he calls some of the people he actually liked. He invites them to lunch the next day. He's supposed to tell the people he likes that he's actually Vice President. That he's inspecting the branch. He's not supposed to tell them that he's looking for a stand in. He checks his email and sees one from Mr.Roman.

 

_Good evening Castiel,_

_I would prefer if you chose one of the people I recommended but if you believe they are not fit for the job then you may choose whomever you wish. Take charge Novak. Show them you're on top. Make executive decisions. Throw them for a loop. If the people I chose are really as dickish as you describe I'd be appreciative if you put them in their place. I'm relying on you to make a good choice. Samandriel is really taking charge here by the way. You've taught him well. I was thinking about a raise. We'll talk about it when you return. Any more questions feel free to ask._

_Regards,_

_Mr.Roman_

Cas smiles,  _thank god._ He knows just what to do. He is happy as ever as he walks into work the next day. He says hello to everyone and tries to remember everyone's names. The ones he doesn't remember he asks again. He does a walkthrough around the whole executive floor. When he tries to speak to many of the managers they brush him off. Their secretaries talk to him. Answer all his questions and do it with much more courtesy then their higher ups. He invites many more people to lunch. Once it rolls around he texts them where to go and meets them there.

He chose an upscale restaurant with a private room. Everyone sits at a long table. Once everyone arrives and gets their food Cas stands.

"My name is Castiel Novak. You know I work for corporate, but you may not know that I'm the Vice President." There are small whispers and lots of people sitting up straighter. "I have come to inspect your branch and by the looks of it you all are the ones that keep it running." People nod look at him with respect. "I appreciate that a lot. But your managers and bosses don't seem to. When I tried talking with them they brushed me off, only a select few entertained me and talked. I would understand this if they were very busy but that isn't the case. I am going to change a couple of things while I'm here. One of which is switching you with your manager. Everyone will be in each other’s shoes. This is not about power. This is about showing me that you can do it just as well as them, or better. Any questions of concerns?"

"What happens if they mess up? Will it come down to us?"

"As their manager, yes. But it will be on them not to mess up. What would happen if you messed up?"

"Lectures."

"Fired."

"Exactly, plus, it's not like you can't fix it. I am giving you this responsibility, use it wisely. Take advantage of it and you will be switched back like nothing happened. Am I clear?" A  _yes sir_ rings out and Cas smiles.

"Thank you, but call me Castiel. Lunch is on me." People smile and nod at him. Lunch is lovely. He gets to know lots of people. He weeds out people he doesn't like as much. He finds 5 people to really look into. 3 of them happen to be omegas. When they get back to work it's incredibly gratifying to tell all the douche bag managers who he is. The switch goes well and everyone understands what to do. It's when the real stress kicks in though. Making sure everyone is working and also finding someone to replace him is hard. Days go on. All he does is work. He barely sleeps and eating is on the backburner.  Even talking to Dean proves difficult. When he's not sleeping he's working. They go days without talking. A text here and there but other then that, nothing. It's not until the 11th day of his trip that he gets to talk to Dean. His hormones are going crazy.

"Hey Cas!" Dean says as he answers the phone.

"I miss you." Cas says.

"I miss you too sweetheart." Dean says sweetly.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this. All I do is fucking work!" Cas groans.

"That's pretty crappy."

"You're telling me." Cas says.

"How are you?" Dean asks.

"Tired. Lonely. Stressed out. What about you?"

"Well I've begun to talk to Nera like she can talk back and I've had microwave meals the last 3 days. Sam gets back tomorrow so hopefully that will motivate me to go grocery shopping." Dean makes Cas laugh and can’t help smiling to himself.

"What I would give to be able to cook. All I do is eat out. Living out of a hotel room blows."

"How's the baby?" Dean asks.

"Good. Hasn't started kicking yet though."

"Is that normal?" Dean asks a little worriedly.

"Yeah. Can we open the envelope? I'm really down." Cas says.

"Of course." Dean says, grabbing his copy. "Does our bet still stand?"

"Yeah, sure." Cas chuckles.

"Ready?" Dean says.

"1, 2, 3." They both open the paper and gasp.

"You were right." Cas says with a smile.

"We're going to have a baby boy!" Dean exclaims. Cas giggles and wishes he could hug Dean. A boy, their boy, is going to be born in 5 months. He will be perfect and Cas knows it. He can feel it already. He can feel an overwhelming love for this baby. He feels warm and home when he thinks about it.

"You're carrying our son Cas." Dean says softly.

"What do you want to name him?" Cas says.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll get back to you on that." Dean says almost breathlessly.

"He's going to have the best dad." Cas says.

"Dads." Dean corrects. 

"Holy shit Dean we're going to have a son."

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

"Taking care of yourself?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I have to put on a smile everyday remember?" Cas chuckles.

"Oh yeah."

"How is Sam?"

"He wants to stay at camp longer. I'm selfish and I want him home." Dean says.

"You've never been away from him this long have you?"

"No, never this long. I'm worried about him." Dean says. He can’t get the 6 year old version of his brother out of his head.

"He's 13. He's going to start being more independent." Cas says.

"I don't think I can go another day coming home to an empty house."

"Throw a party! Invite some friends over. Go get a drink." Cas suggests.

"You think I should go to the bar the night before Sam gets home?"

"I said get a drink, not get drunk." Cas says.

"I'd still be going alone." Dean replies, trying to find anything wrong with the idea.

"Bring Jo, or Benny."

"I guess I could try." Dean says.

"Oh can you go check on Samandriel? He just got off his heat and he asked me to get him some take out."

"You think it's a good idea to have me visit an omega just off his heat?"

"You won't do anything, I trust you." Cas says sincerely.

"Have him text me then."

"Thank you."

"Any other requests?" Dean asks teasingly/

"Is the baby's room set up?" 

"Yep, all prepared."

"You didn't decorate did you?" Cas asks worriedly.

"Course not. I'm not taking your job."

"Good. Does everything fit and stuff?"

"Yeah. I tried to put everything where you wanted but I don't know if it's in the right place." 

"We'll figure it out when I get home."

"Sounds good Cas."

"I love you Dean. I can't wait to have this baby."

"I love you too. Get home already." Dean says.

"I'll try."

"Talk to me as soon as you can." Dean says.

"I will." Cas replies.

"I gotta go take Nera for a walk."

"Goodbye Dean."

"Bye Cas."

Dean hangs up and takes a deep breath. He is going to have a son. He is going to be a father. His nesting instincts kick in even more. The ones that make him want to take Cas to a secluded place so they can have their little family away from anyone else. Which is not plausible in any capacity.

He calls Nera and takes her on a walk. He waves at the neighbors and gives them smiles. He doesn't even know their names. Cas does. He's very social. They all invite him to their dinner parties and barbecues. He usually politely declines in favor of staying home with Dean. One of them is mowing their lawn as Dean walks by. 

"You're Cas' husband right?" The man asks.

"Fiancé, but yeah." Dean says warmly.

"Where has he been lately? He usually comes over for a drink on Fridays." The man says. Dean doesn’t even know his name, but apparently Cas does. Cas hasn’t had a drink in months though. Maybe he means a chat.

"He's on a business trip. 3 weeks."

"Oh, he didn't mention that." The man says with a strange tone.

"It was pretty sudden."

"Well tell him I said hi." The man says.

"Will do, uh?"

"Henry." He holds out his hand and Dean shakes it.

"Dean." He replies. A small boy, maybe 5, runs out of the house shouting "daddy". Henry turns and asks him what's going on. 

"I'll see you around." Dean says. Henry waves goodbye and Dean continues to walk. Once they walk about 2 miles they head back. Dean decides to take a shower once he gets home. It's dinnertime by the time he's done with everything and Samandriel is texting him. He gets takeout for the both of them and heads to his apartment. He gets there and immediately regrets it. It smells so good even outside the door. Like an omega. To top it off Samandriel opens the door in nothing but underwear and a tank top. 

"Thank god! I'm starving!" Samandriel says as he grabs the food and invites Dean inside. Dean knows the smell isn't Cas, but it's the closest thing he has. He joins Samandriel at the kitchen table and sits down.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Samandriel says with a chuckle. Dean smiles faintly and grabs a fork so he can eat. "Oh shit. I completely forgot that you're an alpha." Samandriel says, as he stays almost frozen.

"Yeah." Dean says with as much restraint as he can.

"Sorry about the smell and everything. You can leave if you need to." Samandriel says understandingly.

"I'm okay. It's just, it's worse without Cas." Dean smiles. He really isn't into Samandriel, and Samandriel isn't into him.

"Okay, as long as you don't hulk out on me or anything I'm fine." Samandriel says lightly.

"How have you been?" Dean tries to distract himself. The smell is intoxicating. Cas' is better of course but it's been too long since he's had any omega around.

"Well, in heat without a mate, so pretty bad. Cas is lucky you knocked him up, he doesn't have to deal with it for a couple months.” Samandriel says as he takes a bite of his food.

"Can't you get suppressants for it?" Dean asks, stuffing his mouth whenever he isn't talking so he doesn't say anything dumb.

"Yeah, not a fan of the side effects though." Samandriel says.

"That bad?"

Samandriel laughs. "Yeah, trust me, I'd take them if my heats were longer."

"Cas took pills to induce heats when we were trying."

"You guys really must have been desperate."

"We were." Dean says, thinking about Cas and the baby help him ignore the delicious scent filling the apartment.

"When is the baby due?"

"November I think." Dean says.

"So you guys got a while to fool around before the little one comes."

"Not much fooling around really. Cas is pregnant after all."

"That's true."

Once they both finish up with dinner Samandriel thanks him and Dean heads off to the bar. He gets there and realizes it's a Saturday night. There are so many people he barely gets seat. He finds one at the bar and orders a beer. He keeps to himself, he wants to take Castiel's advice and be social but he doesn't feel right with this many people. He drinks his beer and has small talk with the bartender. It's not until a young dude sits next to him that he talks to anyone other then the bartender.

"What's with you grumpy Gus." The man says as he turns to face Dean. Dean realizes he must look pretty angry drinking alone and turns to the man with a smile.

"Nothing, just not used to so many people being here." Dean says.

"I like when there's lots of people. It's easier to get lost if you know what I mean." Dean chuckles but has no clue what the man said over the music.

"Why're you here all alone?" The man asks.

"Bored, had to get out of the house." Dean replies.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?"

"As long as you know I'm not lookin." Dean says.

"Me neither." The man gets both of them beers and sits leaning against the bar. He smells like a beta, well, more like an omega with scent blockers. You're not supposed to tell the difference but Dean's old History teacher used them. They talk about the bar and random other stuff for a while. Dean starts getting tipsy and knows he's laughing too loud and talking too much. He can't bring himself to care though.

"Why are you here alone?"

"Wanted to get away from the husband. He can be a little, controlling. What about you  _Dean?"_  

"Fiancé is out of town, got lonely."

"Well I'm here!"

"That's true  _you_ are here." Dean says with a laugh. Suddenly the man is leaning in and before he knows it the man is kissing him. He backs out immediately, looking at the man in shock.  _Fuck, oh god, oh god._

"Woah woah woah! I'm not here for that." Dean says, entirely too drunk and flustered to lower his voice.

"Sorry, I guess I misread the situation." The man says.

"Yeah I guess you did." Dean says. He checks his phone and downs the last of his beer. "I better get going. Nice meeting you." He says before walking out to call a cab. _Did I just kiss some dude? No. Some dude kissed me. Oh god is that cheating? Did I cheat on Cas? I didn't want to. Does that count? Oh god I hope not. Fuck. I'm a terrible mate. I don't deserve Cas. I don't deserve a son with him._

He calls a cab and gets home relatively quickly. He calls Cas even though it's 2am. The first try goes to voicemail. The second one takes a while but he finally picks up.

"Dean? Is everything okay?" Cas mumbles tiredly.

"I went to the bar like you said and this guy tried to kiss me and I swear I didn't want him to and now I feel like shit."

"Did he just kiss you or did you do something else?"

"He kissed me, I left after that. Fuck, Cas I'm sorry. I didn't think he was trying to kiss me. I thought he was going to tell me something over the music. Fuck you're going to break up with me. Cas, please don't do that."

"Are you drunk?" Cas asks.

"A little I guess. Aren't you angry?"

"I'm not thrilled but from what you're telling me a dude kissed you. You didn't kiss back right?"

"Never. I swear Cas." Dean slurs his words together but figures Cas gets the idea.

"Are you at home?" Cas asks.

"Yeah. I got a cab."

"Well then get some sleep. We can talk about this when you aren't hammered." Cas yawns and Dean starts to sniffle.

"I didn't mean to Cas." He grumbles.

"Dean, I'm not mad at you. Please go to bed."

"But you have to be upset!" Dean says loudly.

"Not when I'm thousands of miles away and pregnant! I'm trying to take the high road! You said you're didn't want it! I'm deciding to trust you! Samandriel told me how polite you were earlier; I don't think you'd go from being around an omega just out of heat and not doing anything to kissing a random dude at the bar. I know you. I don't take you as a cheater. Let it go. Please."

"Okay. I'm going to bed."

"Good. Goodnight."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Cas hangs up and rubs his face. He knows Dean didn't kiss anybody on purpose but it's not the ideal situation. He lays in bed and groans,  _did this have to happen the one night I actually fell asleep?_ His stomach growls so he gets up and grabs a granola bar. He remembers he didn't have dinner and frowns as he looks down at his belly.

"Sorry little guy." He exhales deeply and sits in bed. He grabs Dean's shirt but it doesn't smell like him anymore. It just smells like the hotel room. Cas sighs and turns on the TV. He settles on watching some documentary about pinball machines. He realizes he is not getting back to sleep and wanders around the room instead. It's too early to go for a walk or anything so he stays in his pitiful residence. At this point he wants to quit his job. He knows it's his homesickness but it still sounds appealing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote this. The next chapter is going to be very fluffy and filled with A/B/O dynamics. This chapter mentions physical and mental abuse, nothing too detailed.

Dean tosses as he sleeps, he has a nightmare about Victor and wakes up in a cold sweat.  _Sam._ He thinks deliriously. He sits up and stumbles into Sam's room to check on him. Sam got back yesterday; one of his friend's moms dropped him off. He sees him sleeping and takes a breath of relief. He's about to go to bed when the shrill sound of his phone rings out. He rushes to get it and sees an unknown number on it. He answers anyway to hear a very hushed voice.

"Is this Dean?"

"Um, yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Michael. Castiel's brother." Dean goes rigid. He knows why he's calling.

"Are you okay?" He says.

"I'm alright, just, I just...." He can hear the desperation in his voice.

"What did he do?" Dean asks.

"I've been working overtime lately. I got home late and he- it was my fault." Michael says. Dean knows how he's feeling.  _Exactly_ how he's feeling.

"Michael, listen to me. It is not your fault."

"He got a good few hits in. I can't go to work tomorrow." Michael says.

"Go to the fucking police!" Dean says. He knows he should have when it was himself.

"You know why I can't do that!" Michael says.

"He is not the whole police force. It's obvious that he did this to you." Dean says. "You're a lawyer, you know there is enough evidence."

"He is my husband." Michael says. Dean knows he's trying to justify it.

"Michael you need to get out of there." 

"It's never this bad." Michael says.

"This bad? Has he hurt you before?" Dean says. He knows he's getting very protective and he's only met the guy once. But that was him. He knows how bad it hurts.

"He pushes me around a little, nothing like this."

"Michael that isn't okay. Please, for the love of god, get out of there."

"Where will I go? He knows all my friends and- I could come to your house." Michael says.

"Michael, I meant-"

"Please, only for a few days. I won't get in the way. I'll make a case. I'll be able to get away for a bit. Please."

"Cas isn't even here right now. It would just be you, my brother, and me." Dean says.

"I just need a place away from him. I'm not intruding am I?" Michael says. Dean can't say no.

"Of course not."

"Thank you."

They talk about times and stuff and then they hang up. Dean lies on his back staring at the ceiling.  _Victor. You still have to deal with Victor._ No amount of breathing exercises will help him sleep after knowing Michael got hurt like he did. That bastard should be in prison. He thinks of Cas being alone and gets an uncomfortable feeling. Now he's definitely not getting to sleep. 

He never wants his son to go through what he did. Doesn't matter if he's an alpha, a beta, or an omega. He never wants his son to fear anyone the way he fears Victor. Dean thinks about his unborn son. How tiny he is going to be. What he's going to look like. How awful it's going to be to leave for work everyday. That's going to be his pup.  _His._ And he's going to protect and care for him as long as he can. He grinds his teeth when he thinks about anything bad happening to his son. 

He gets up early; the hangover from the day previous has worn off. He and Cas talked about the encounter at the bar and Dean promised he wouldn't get drunk like that again. He blames it on that. If he weren’t hammered he would've known the guy was flirting.

He gets out of bed and figures it's late enough to make himself breakfast. He goes downstairs and has a bowl of cereal; he attempts to stay quiet so Sam doesn't wake up. He knows he has to tell Cas about Michael but he knows Cas won't be thrilled. 

-

The next day Dean picks up Michael from the airport. Cas is not happy but he understands. He gets him after work. When he sees him he wants to kill Victor. He has a black eye and what look like scrapes and bruises on his face and neck. He can't imagine what he can't see.

"That bad huh?" Michael says with a much lighter attitude then Dean expected.

"It's pretty bad. I'm not going to lie."

"Told you I couldn't go to work." Michael says. He has a small smile but Dean knows the act. 

"Let's get you back to my place." Dean says as he grabs one of Michael's bags. 

"Cas isn't thrilled about me staying over is he?” Michael asks bleakly.

"I think it's the pregnancy."

"You said your brother is at your house?"

"Yeah, he lives with us."

"Oh yeah, he's 10 years younger then you?"

"15 actually."

"Cas and I are 9 years apart. So we never really had anything in common. You and your brother close?"

"Yeah. I've had him since he was 3."

"How is Cas?"

"He says he's good but I think this trip is taking its toll on him."

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but, did Victor ever call you... things."

"Derogatory things? Yeah."

"It started during-"

"Yeah. I know."

"He's all I have Dean. I don't know how I'm going to get away from him."

"That's not true. You have Cas and I. And I'm sure your friends have your back too. Getting away is going to be hard but once you realize it's not your fault it will be easier."

"I can't believe I married him." Michael says solemnly. The rest of the car ride is mostly silent. They get to the house and Sam says a timid hello before going outside to play with Nera. 

"I didn't know you guys had a dog."

"She's relatively new, she's Sam's." Dean says as he leads Michael to the guest bedroom. It's a medium sized room with a bed and office sort of area with a desk. Cas decorated it. "It isn't much but the rest of the house is all yours too." Dean smiles and helps Michael get his bags into the room. Michael smiles with gratitude and sits on the bed. "I'll get you the wifi password and all that. Sam and I usually have dinner around 6 or 7, you're welcome to join us. Don't be a stranger." Dean says politely, knowing he probably won't want to socialize very much. Dean goes outside to Sam and stands next to him as he plays fetch with Nera.

"He's all set up in the guest room. I'd appreciate it if you didn't go in there or anything."

"Will do." Sam chuckles. "I never thought I would have a guest room at my house." Sam chuckles.

"Yeah me neither." Dean laughs. "So you told me about canoeing and all that, but did you do anything,  _off limits?"_

_"_ My friends and I snuck into the mess hall one night and made s'mores."

"When I went to camp I was a little older then you. I already knew I was an alpha. Anyway, it was a mixed gender camp and after the councilors went to bed all of us would hook up in the woods."

"Did you?"

"No, I kissed this girl and we made out but stopped there."

"Why?"

"I could tell you I was  _saving myself for someone special,_ but really I was just scared out of my mind. So was she."

"Did other people you know, um, do it?"

"Yeah. I got back to my lodge before some people were done."

"Gross."

"You can say that again." Dean chuckles.

"One of my friends has a girlfriend, I think he's too young."

"I think you're right."

"She's too good for him anyway." Sam adds.

"Someone’s jealous." Dean laughs.

"He  _knows_ I like her. But still last week he started dating her."

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know, I haven't asked."

"Then wait until they inevitably break up and then ask her. Don't expect everyone to know what you're thinking." Dean says. 

"I thought you said we're too young?"

"You are. I'm just giving you advice." Dean replies as he bumps into Sam playfully. 

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"Of course."

"You won't get mad?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, you haven't asked yet."

"How do you know you're going to stay with Cas? You guys have only been together like a year. It seems like you guys are moving a little quickly." Sam looks honestly worried when he says it.

"Once you're mated with someone it's hard not to. I know it seems like I just met him but to me it feels like an eternity. I don't know that we'll stay together; down the road stuff might happen. I hope it doesn't, but still. I do know that I love him, more then I've loved anyone that I've been in a relationship with. I could go on with the cheesy stuff, but bottom line is that he's the easiest person to talk to and I know I'd fight to keep what we have going."

"Do you think you're soul mates?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. He didn't like come to me in a dream or anything like that."

"I kind of miss him." Sam mumbles. 

"Yeah me too." Dean says. 

"So his name is Michael right?" Sam says, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Castiel's oldest brother."

"Is he nice?"

"I think so. I don't know him that well. This is more of a favor." Dean says. 

"You owe him?"

"You don't have to owe someone to help them out." Dean chuckles.

"Cas will be back in a week right?"

"Yeah. I think he should come home sooner but he insists on staying."

"Think he's working to much?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, he says he barely even gets weekends off."

"I would hate that."

"Well then don't go into business." Dean says. Sam smirks and grabs the ball from Nera.

"What's for dinner?"

"I don't know, we should probably make something for once. I think there's mac and cheese."

"I'm fine with that." Sam replies.

-

Cas paces around his office. His experiment has been going well and there has been a huge shift in attitude. He knows everyone will have to get switched back but for now it still works. He's been so tired it's ridiculous. He wants nothing more than to sleep in his own bed. He checks his watch and adjusts his tie as he gets ready for dinner. He has decided on a replacement and he's going to ask her if she wants the job over dinner. He looks like a wreck but he's done all he can to fix that. He sits on the bed and waits for her to call him. 

Her name is Gloria. She is one of the top logistics personnel. She has been welcoming and helpful the whole time. Cas lies on the bed and feels incredibly light headed. He tries to think if he has eaten that day but he's so tired he can barely process it. He feels like his heart is beating out of his chest and he knows something isn't right. He looks down at his belly in sheer terror. If something happens he might hurt his child. He sits up and stumbles to his phone. He stays on long enough to call an ambulance. He knows this isn't good, whatever it is. He stays awake because of his adrenaline. His instinct to protect his baby. He wants to call Dean but before he knows what's going on he better not. There's a knock on his door and he opens it to the paramedics who start asking questions. He answers as best he can and explains that he's pregnant. He knows what's happening is important but he just wants to get to work. They put him on a gurney and take him to the hospital. Cas falls asleep and wakes up with the room spinning. There's a nurse next to him and a doctor standing at the end of his bed.

"Mr.Novak?"

Cas nods vaguely and realizes how thirsty he is.

"We're going to start replacing your fluids once we've taken blood."

"Baby?" Cas asks worriedly.

"The baby is fine. You're suffering from dehydration, you will be up by tomorrow but depending on your blood test you may need supplements for the rest of your pregnancy."

Cas nods and takes deep breaths. He has to call Gloria. He has to call Dean. He needs to get this done with. He asks a nurse for a phone and he calls Gloria first. He explains what happened and she understands. Instead of calling Dean he gives the phone back to the nurse. He can't face him yet. He knows he wasn't taking care of himself properly. He leans back in his bed as they take blood. He feels like the worst parent. How will he take care of his baby when he's born when he can't even take care of him now? He waits in his room, getting small glasses of water and electrolytes every 20 minutes or so. He wants to guzzle a whole bottle but he knows he can't. All he can think about is work. How much he needs to get done before he leaves. How crucial dinner was going to be. All ruined because of how he has been taking care of himself. 

The doctor comes back with a clipboard and starts talking. "Your blood levels are healthy but I think you should take supplements anyway. It'll help keep you balanced as well as the baby. If you don't start drinking more water and eating more I presume you know what could happen?" 

Cas nods and clenches his jaw. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to the baby that he couldn't prevent. He knows he should call Dean. He deserves to know. But he knows Dean will catch the soonest flight and there's no way Cas will want to stay if Dean reminds him of what he's missing.   _I'll call him once I'm okay._ Cas decides. He stays awake for a long time, getting water periodically. He falls asleep in the early hours of the morning and wakes up around 10. They continue to give him water and stuff and soon he is feeling better. They also give him vitamins and tell him how much he should be eating and drinking. He knows he should rest but he can't help but get back to work. The faster he does that the faster he gets home. He doesn't exhaust himself though. He knows he can only take a few hours. 

"Feeling better?" Gloria asks when he walks in her office.

"Yeah much better. I need to talk to you about why I'm here." She nods and closes her laptop. "I am going to offer you a temporary position as Vice President while I'm on pregnancy leave. It would be around 6 months, 1 for training and 5 for while I'm gone."

"Would I have to move?"

"Yes. We would pay for part of your rent once you decide where you want to live. I know my old apartment building is nice."

"What happens after you come back?"

"I'm probably going to get the President position. Either you will get the Vice President position or we will put you as head of a department that's still in discussion. It's not all worked out yet."

"But I would have a job after?"

"Yes."

"How long would the company pay for part of my apartment?"

"Until you're working full time instead of temporarily." Cas says. 

"Weekends off?"

"Of course. 10 to 5." Cas says.

"Can I think about it overnight?"

"Yes. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Saying no is completely okay." Cas smiles and leaves the office. He takes a few sips of water and thinks about Dean again.  _He doesn't **need** to know does he? I'll just mention it when I get back. No. No that's lying. He needs to know. _He stays at work for a few hours before going back to his hotel room. He drinks as much as he can and eats an apple. He paces around the room before calling Dean. 

"Hey Cas!" Dean says. 

"Hello Dean."

"You okay? You sound weird."

"I'm fine. But, I just wanted to let you know that I was admitted to the hospital last night." Cas says hesitantly.

" _What?"_ Dean says worriedly.

"I'm fine now, I just-"

"The hospital? Last night? Are you okay? What happened?" Dean asks.

"I was dehydrated. They replaced my fluids and I'm fine now." Cas says.

"You're fine now? Just like that?" Dean says. He wants Cas home  _now._ He doesn't care how. He wants his mate home and safe.

"It was a mild case." Cas says.

"Why were you dehydrated?" 

"I wasn't really eating or drinking much." Cas mumbles.

"What? You're pregnant Cas! You could've-" 

"I know what I could have done. I understand okay." Cas says.

"You need to come home." Dean says protectively.

"I can't. I have a few more days and then I can."

"You're not taking care of yourself! I feel like that's enough reason for you to come home."

"I'm fine Dean." Cas hears Dean groan.

"Obviously not. Where are you now?"

"I just got back from work."

"Really! You went to work today?"

"I took it easy."

"Taking it easy is staying in your hotel room and taking the day off. Not going right back into it."

"I said I'm fine. I'm an adult, I can make my own fucking decisions Dean." Cas says defensively.

"Not when your decisions directly affect someone else. That's my baby too you know." Dean says angrily. 

"I'm not doing anything to him! He's fine! You can't control everything I do. Get over it!" Cas yells.

"Stop being so selfish and think about the fucking consequences Cas. You're acting like I'm the dick when I'm just asking you to take care of yourself." Dean replies.

"I told you I am." Cas says. 

"Fine. Thanks for letting me know. I have to get back to work." Dean sighs.

"Bye."

"Bye." 

Cas sighs. He knew it wasn't going to be good. He did just tell his alpha that he and the baby were in danger.  _I have to do this._ Cas thinks. There's no way he can go home early. He takes deep breaths and realizes he's crying. He doesn't usually cry. Yeah, he hates fighting but he doesn't cry. He decides not to fight it. He cries. By the end of it he doesn't even know why. He exhales and wants to call Dean again. He wants to talk it over. He doesn't want to have this bad taste in his mouth. He doesn't call though. He could still be at work. He goes to the store instead and gets himself some food. He's supposed to be eating after all. He gets back to the hotel and eats while he watches some reality TV show. His phone goes off and he immediately grabs it, hoping for Dean. Instead it's his brother.

"Hello." 

"Hello Michael." Cas says.

"Dean told you about what happened right? With Victor?" Michael sounds hushed, like he doesn't want anyone to hear him.

"Yes." 

"Are you okay with me staying at your house?" Michael asks.

"As long as you don't end up living there for months on end yeah." Cas says warmly. The only real reason he doesn't want Michael there is jealously. He gets to play house with Sam and Dean. He knows it's wrong of him to think that, but he can't help it. He understands that he's in a tight spot. He's family.

"Okay. Thanks for this. I know we're not close or anything. This means a lot."

"You're welcome. But it's mostly Dean."

"Well thank you anyway."

"Um, is Dean home yet?" Cas asks 

"Not sure. He said around 7."

"Oh. Okay."

"You two okay?"

"Yeah! We're fine." Cas says with as much believability as possible.

"Thanks again. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Cas frowns. He grabs his water from the nightstand and sips it slowly. As he puts it down he slumps down on the bed. His eyes droop shut and he falls asleep. He wakes up with a start. In his drowsy haze he stares at his stomach completely petrified.  _What is that?_ He wonders as it continues. He starts to actually wake up and realizes it's the baby kicking. His baby kicking. His eyes grown wide at the new development.

"Hey there little guy." Cas coos softly as it persists. It's not the most comfortable thing but understanding that there truly is a person inside him is a good feeling. He wishes Dean were there with him. He feels alone. He gets into pajamas and settles in for the night. Just as he turns off the lights his phone buzzes. He picks it up and it's Dean.

"Cas?"

"Hey."

"Sorry about earlier. I got worked up.” Dean sighs.

"Rightly so." Cas says.

"No Cas. I was out of line. I never want you to feel like I'm trying to control you. Ever. You are an adult. You don't need me to tell you how to live." Dean says.

"You just want what's best. I understand. I was being selfish. I've been overworking myself. Which I probably shouldn't be doing while I'm pregnant. I'm sorry for being so defensive about it."

"I just want you to be healthy Cas." Dean says.

"I know."

"I was scared and I got angry. I worry about you a lot and when you said you were in the hospital I freaked out." Dean sighs. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. I'm on these new pills that are supposed to help balance stuff out with the baby. I guess male omegas have problems with that." Cas says.

"Have you chosen a temp?"

"Yeah, her name is Gloria. I think she's going to take it."

"What about Samandriel? Isn't he qualified?"

"Yes. Very qualified. He knows everything I do. He might get the VP position or he'll be a head of a new division, or he'll remain my secretary. It's not worked out."

"And you have to sort it before November?"

"Before we have this baby that's for sure. How's Sam?"

"He misses you. I think he was getting used to the nice omega scent all the time, plus all the food and homey stuff that you do is definitely missed." Dean says.

"He is still a kid. Being surrounded by alphas all the time can be daunting." Cas says.

"Michael hasn't left the guest room all day. Has he talked to you?"

"Yeah. He called and thanked me for letting him stay over."

"I just hope he doesn't go back to that monster." Dean says.

"It’s really nice of you to help my brother out.” Cas says.

“We’re family. I look out for family.” Dean says.

“No more fighting while I’m away okay?” Cas says.

“Okay. Take care of yourself Cas.”

“I will. I promise.” Cas says sincerely.

“Thank you.” Dean says.

“I love you.” Cas says.

“Love you too.” Dean replies.

“Goodbye.”

“Talk to you later.” Dean hangs up and wills himself to go inside the house and make dinner. He wants to wait in his car until he needs to pick up Cas from the airport. He walks inside and is greeted by Sam.

“Has he left the room?” Dean asks.

“Not while I was here. I hung out with Ash and Ruby today.”

“I’m glad you’re being social and not becoming a shut in, but just because I let you ride your bike around doesn’t mean you can go wherever you want. You have to check in, are we clear?”

“Sorry. I forgot.” Sam says.

“Its okay just tell me next time.” Dean says.

“Is he going to stay in there the whole time he is here?”

“I don’t think so. He needs time.” Dean knows he will have to tell Sam about Victor. He hates that Sam thinks Victor is some sort of good guy. He’s not a baby anymore but the last thing he wants is a pitiful loo from is little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got out of the funk I have been in the last couple months, thanks for your patience. Now to the reunion.
> 
> Just a small warning, there is talk of the past abuse in this chapter. Nothing violent, just emotional stuff.

Dean sits on the couch tapping his foot in anticipation of the "come get me" text from Cas. 3 weeks. It's been 3 weeks. He can't wait to see his mate. To hold his mate. To kiss him. The anticipation is killing him. Sam is in bed, it is 1am after all. Michael is in bed too. He goes over a checklist in his head, making sure he cleaned everything and everything is ready for him to come home. It's damn near killing him. His phone goes off and he nearly sprints to his car. The drive to the airport is torture. As he arrives and goes to the terminal he sees him. 

His heart swells. His mate. His dark haired, blue eyed, pregnant mate. He pulls up and gets out to greet him as soon as possible. Cas opens his arms to Dean and can't deny that all he wants to do is touch every part of him. Cas throws his arms around Dean and hugs his alpha for the first time in much too long.

"I missed you Cas." Dean says as he kisses his omega. It's nice to be with his fiancé again.

"Oh yeah? I think I missed you more." Cas says, his hand resting on Dean's neck. 

"Doubt it."

"Baby is kicking. He knows his daddy is here." Cas says with a smile. Dean looks down at Castiel's belly with utter elation. 

"Hey little guy." He says softly, his hand gingerly laid on Castiel's hip.

"How are you two?" Dean asks, looking back up at Cas.

"Good. Better with the supplements." Cas says. 

"I love you so much Cas." Dean says, kissing him on the lips a little heatedly. Cas returns the gesture and Dean knows they need to get home.

"Do I smell weird? Gloria said I smell weird."

"You smell fucking fantastic." Dean says, the stale scent on Cas' pillow pales in comparison to the real thing. His omega who smells like fresh laundry and honey and an indescribable  **Cas** sort of smell. With Michael's scent in the house too it's a bit charged. Nothing soft and nice like Castiel's scent. With Sam still smelling like a kid it's not as bad as it could be.

"You sure?" Cas asks self-consciously.

"I think you smell amazing. I might be a little bias though." Dean says as he grabs Cas’ suitcase

"It's the pregnancy hormones kicking into full force." Cas says, helping Dean put his bags in the trunk. Well, Dean isn't really letting him help do anything. Which is nice for a change. He's been  _Mr. Boss man_ for weeks and it's nice to be a needy omega. Especially with an alpha like Dean who would probably tend to his every whim if he asked. 

"Then you'll smell like a rainbow right?"

"I'll smell like I need to be protected." Cas says unenthusiastically. 

"I think you already smell like that."

"That's different, you're my alpha."

"Mmmm, say that again." Dean teases. Cas punches his arm playfully and rolls his eyes. "So Michael is still living with us." Dean says hesitantly.

"It's been over a week." Cas groans.

"He buys his own groceries, helps out with laundry, takes Nera on walks, picks up the bill at dinner sometimes. He's not intrusive."

"Sounds like you two are getting pretty domestic." Cas says.

"He needs someone who understands. Victor hurt him. I won't let him go back there when he might forgive the bastard."

"He can't stay forever."

"He won't, he just needs to get on his feet. His own husband abused him. That's a tough thing to get over."

"He's my older brother. It will be awkward."

"Hey, my brother lives with us, it's not  _that_ bad."

"Yeah but with Sam he can sleep over at his friends house and we can go to town."

"Are you saying you want to  _go to town?_ " Dean nudges Cas playfully.

"Dean, I haven't shared a bed with my alpha in 3 weeks. What do you think?"

"Shared a bed?"

"Shut up." Cas says teasingly. Dean laughs and kisses Cas again. They get in the car and Cas immediately holds Dean's hand. He feels safe and warm all over. He just wants to snuggle up to Dean and stay there. He gets the day off tomorrow and he intends to nest like he has wanted to for weeks. Nothing sounds better then being in his own house again. Other then being with Dean of course. By the time they get there Cas is nearly in Dean's lap. Dean doesn't even bother with getting Castiel's luggage out of the trunk, he needs to get his hands on his omega. They get in the house and tiptoe to their room. Cas feels like he's in heaven, surrounded by the comforting scents of family and home. He walks into their room with Dean in toe.

"Cas." Dean whispers his name like a prayer. He lifts Castiel's chin and kisses him gently. He feels unpracticed and sloppy but soon its like riding a bike. Cas pulls Dean as close as he can with his belly in the way. The way Dean's hands feel on his hips is unreal. Dean pulls off Castiel's jacket first, making quick work of Cas' shirt next. Once he gets his hands on Castiel's skin he can't get enough. Cas pulls on Dean's shirt until Dean just pulls it off. For a while they just kiss and touch each other like they're mapping each other out again. Learning each and every curve. Cas feels so intensely intimate with Dean. He doesn't care about his belly or the stretch marks forming there. He cares about Dean touching him. He cares about Dean.

Cas backs Dean up to the bed until he has to sit and Cas kneels in front of him.

"Cas you don't have to-"

"I know I don't, alpha." Cas replies, knowing Dean loves it. He unzips Dean's jeans and pulls them down until they pool around his ankles. As soon as Cas takes off his pants Dean knows it won't take him long to get it up. Cas carefully licks at Dean's cock through his boxers. He goes slow, wanting to drag it out as long as possible. Dean leans his head back and clenches his toes. Cas keeps going and Dean remembers what he has been missing out on. He grabs a fist full of Cas' hair and can't help but lift his hips to get closer to Castiel's mouth. He groans when Cas kisses his hips and shimmies off his boxers. As Cas starts to suck the head Dean inhales deeply and bites his lip. He's getting harder and harder with each bob of Cas' head. 

"Oh fuck, Cas. Missed you... Fuck." When the omega looks up at him with those eyes he can't take it anymore. He leans down and starts to kiss him. "Think you could get those pants off for me?" Dean asks, Cas smiles and nods. He stands and then undoes the button slowly. Apparently too slow for Dean who pulls him closer by his belt loops. Dean kisses his belly as he unzips his pants. It doesn't take long before Dean has Castiel's pants off and thrown to the side.  It takes a bit of maneuvering but eventually Cas is in Dean's lap.

They grind against each other, breathing in unison, Dean's hands firmly planted on Castiel's ass. "I'm yours." Cas whispers in Dean's ear seductively. Dean growls lowly and sucks a big red mark into Cas' neck. He knows it's too obvious but god it felt good to claim him again.

"Mine." Dean says dominantly. He rubs his hands up and down Castiel's back, savoring every little noise or movement Cas makes. He can feel Cas' slick on his thighs, the pungent smell only making him harder.

"I want to ride you." Cas whispers. 

"Isn't that a little hard with-"

"I want to ride you Dean." Cas repeats, his breathing labored and heavy. Dean doesn't argue and scoots back further into the bed, taking Cas with him. He flings open a drawer in the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube. He covers his fingers and slowly presses one into Cas' entrance. 

"Oh fuck." Cas groans. It's been a while. He leans into Dean and holds his shoulder tightly. 

"More." Cas moans. Dean listens to him and adds another digit. Cas bites his lip at the slow burn of being fingered. God it feels good though. He arches his back and closes his eyes. He focuses on Dean's fingers slowly preparing him for his knot. Dean catches his mouth and starts to kiss him again. It doesn't take long before Dean is adding another finger and Cas is ready. Dean leans back on the bed as Cas straddles him.

"Are you sure?" Dean asks worriedly.

"Please shut up and get the fuck inside me." Cas whispers. Dean smirks and lubes up his cock. Cas sinks down and Dean nearly loses his breath. It's so warm and tight and  _good._  Cas slowly rises and comes back down. He starts to build a slow rhythm, it is harder then he thought it would be. Each time me lowers himself Dean's cock brushes against his prostate. Each time it sends a jolt of pleasure coursing through him. Dean can't keep his hands off his omega. He grabs at him every chance he gets, wanting to get him as close possible. Still he stays gentle, knowing he won't let himself get too out of hand.

Once the slow pace becomes maddening for both of them Dean starts to thrust up into Cas. It doesn't take long for Cas to be on his back with Dean thrusting into him. Cas pulls Dean in for more kisses, his hands never lingering in one place for too long. He moves the hair out of Dean's eyes and looks at him. His freckles, his lips, his furrowed brow, his eyelashes. Dean looks into Cas' eyes and starts to thrust faster. 

"Oh fuck, Dean, you're big." Cas moans as he reaches for any part of Dean. For a while the only sounds are those of skin against skin and heavy breathing. Cas keeps a hand on Dean's chest just so he can touch him. His alpha. Cas knows Dean is close when his knot starts catching on Castiel's rim. Dean starts to stroke Cas' cock in time with him thrusts. 

"Dean, don't stop, fuck, right there." Cas whimpers. He comes with Dean's cock pressed right up against his prostate. He comes hard, coming way more then usual, shooting his load onto his chest. Dean groans as Cas clenches and starts to come too. His hips move sporadically as his knot swells and fills Cas. Cas takes deep breaths and then pulls Dean closer to kiss him. The position is a little awkward but he doesn't care, he wants his alpha. 

"So good." Cas whispers as Dean knots him. Dean feels bad when it takes so long for his knot to go down, almost 25 minutes is a long time to be completely seated in someone. He cleans the cum off of them and immediately cuddles Cas. As much as it is seen as an  _omega_ thing to do, Dean doesn't care. Having Cas curled up on his chest is one of the best feelings ever. As the omega nuzzles into his mate he finally feels all the way home. He can't stop scenting Dean.

"I'm glad you're home sweetheart." Dean says as he places gentle kisses on Castiel's head.

"Me too." Cas says. The baby starts to kick, but unlike usual he sort of welcomes it. He feels better with Dean, not so alone. 

"He is kicking." Cas says.

"Really?" Dean replies. He rubs Castiel's belly lovingly and kisses Cas again. "He is going to be perfect."

"Have you come up with a name?"

"I'm trying to come up with one but I want it to fit." Dean says.

"Take your time babe." Cas says with a yawn. He holds Dean tighter and closes his eyes.

"I love you Castiel." Dean says softly.

"I love you too Dean." Cas replies. They fall asleep almost immediately in each other’s arms. Cas sleeps better then he has since his trip. 

-

When Sam wakes up Dean isn't in the kitchen with Michael like usual. He finds Michael in there reading the paper but no Dean.

"Did Dean go to work early?" He asks.

"Still in bed I think. Castiel is back."

"Oh yeah." Sam says as he gets himself some toast. "Are you staying now that Cas is back?"

"Yeah, I still have some work to do here." Michael says with a smile. He and Dean haven't told Sam what's really going on. They told him Michael got beat up by an angry competitor.

Sam doesn't want to admit it but having Michael around is the closest thing to family he's had in a while that's not Dean's friends or Cas. He likes it. Having a big family doesn't sound too bad.

"Should I go wake him up? He is usually getting ready for work by now." 

"You'll probably want to knock first." Michael says with a chuckle. Sam gags and rolls his eyes. He goes upstairs and knocks with no answer. He opens to door and finds them both still asleep. He closes the door and goes back downstairs.

"They're asleep."

"Castiel got back at like 3am this morning, they're probably pretty tired."

"Can I have a ride to the library?"

"When?"

"Whenever you're free."

"I have a business call at 11, I can take you after that if its okay with Dean."

"Cool."

They both hear the creaking of the floor and soon Dean and Cas walk into the kitchen on their pajamas.

"Hey Cas!" Sam says excitedly. 

"Hello Sam!" Castiel replies.

"Can you  _please_ make dinner tonight? I can't stand getting takeout again." Sam says. He notices Dean's hand on Castiel's hip and the mark on Castiel's neck. Everything basically screams that Cas is Dean's and no one else's.

"I guess I could whip something up." Cas says with a smile. "Hello Michael." Cas says to his brother.

"How was your trip?" He asks.

"Too long. But I got everything done." Nera bounds into the room and excitedly runs around Cas. "Hello girl! Did you miss me?" Cas says as he leans down and pets her. She licks his hand runs around playfully. Dean makes Cas and himself eggs as Cas catches up with Sam. Dean feels a little weird being so protective and dominant around Michael and Sam but it is his house after all. Plus, how to they expect them to act after being separated for the past 3 weeks. At least they aren't making out at the table or something.

"Don't have work today then?" Michael asks.

"Nope, probably going to work around the house." Cas says.

"Can I take Sam to the library this afternoon Dean?" Michael asks.

"Sure, he needs a ride home though." Dean says as he pulls some toast out of the toaster. 

"I can get him if you're busy." Cas says.

"Sounds good." Michael says. Cas can see the purple around his eye. It's obvious he had a pretty bad black eye. He can't imagine the state he was in when he got there. He knows not to treat him any different though. If Dean has taught him anything it's that he shouldn't act like Michael needs his pity. He eats his eggs with Dean by his side. Sam talks about a book he wants to get and how great the author is. Michael seems to know what he's talking about, or he's just entertaining him. Cas helps Dean with the dishes and can't believe he's smiling at the littlest things. Like bumping into Dean as they wash them, really just being around family is putting him in a good mood. As he walks to their bedroom to get dressed Sam gives him a hug. It's short but he doesn't complain.

"I'm glad you're home. Not just because Dean was going crazy either." Sam smiles and Cas chuckles.

"Thanks. I missed you too." Cas says. He goes to get dressed and soon Dean is in the room with him.

"Sorry. I'm trying not to be clingy. I feel like a dog." Dean says.

"It's fine. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Dean says as he puts his hands on Castiel's hips. He kisses Castiel's neck softly.

"You  _have_ to go to work?" Cas asks.

"Yes. I know it's not ideal." Dean replies, swaying slightly.

"Get home early at least." Cas says.

"I'll try." Dean lets go and gets dressed for work. It takes a while, but after stopping to make out a few times Dean finally leaves. He gets to work and Benny chuckles.

"You seem happy." Benny says.

"Cas is back."

"It's about time."

"I know." Dean says, he's practically beaming.

"Did you guys do  _adult things_?" Benny jokes.

Dean just chuckles and shakes his head. "I should tell HR about inappropriate behavior."

"Yeah, HR, you mean Bobby." Benny teases.

-

Cas goes into the nursery and breathes. His instincts finally starting to be sated. He starts to move furniture and quickly remembers how pregnant he is. He has to sit down after 2 things are put in place. He sits daydreaming until he hears a knock on the door. Michael walks in.

"Can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

"I'm trying to make a case against Victor. I need Sam. I need you to convince Dean to let Sam testify."

"He didn't know what happened. Dean never even reported anything."

"If he told the jury what he thought happened it would be enough. From what Dean has told me he had pretty standard excuses. Work injuries weren't logged from his time where he was working. The scar, him moving, it all matches up. I need Sam to drive it home. I can't do this alone."

"Dean is very protective of Sam. I don't know if he will want him even seeing Victor."

"Please try."

"I'll try but I can't promise anything."

"How's your pregnancy?"

Cas chuckles, Michael never bat an eye toward him.  Not in a mean way, he was always busy with  _something._  This newfound interest in his life seems strange. "It's going well. Better now that I'm home."

"I like Dean. Good catch." Michael smiles.

"Yeah I like him too."

"I really thought Victor was the one." Michael says. His voice cracks and he looks away.

"I'm sure Dean did too at one point. It will be okay." Cas smiles warmly and feels protective of his brother. He never saw Dean at his worst, but he knows how Dean is now. It messes with a person to be hurt like that. 

"I have a conference call in a few minutes. I'll talk to you later." Michael says with a faint smile.

"Okay. I'm going to have lunch with Dean." Cas turns back to face the room as Michael leaves. He calls to Sam, hoping he can help him move furniture. In no time at all Sam joins him in the nursery and starts to help. Cas does as much as he can, but like Dean, Sam doesn't really let him do much. 

"Dean told me it was a boy. Just one?" Sam asks jokingly.

"Just one."

"I think Dean needs to brush up on the whole childcare thing anyway. Maybe having triplets isn't the best idea." Sam says.

"I think those things are engrained once you do them for years."

"Have you ever dealt with babies?"

"A little. Not that much though. I'm kind of relying on instinct." Cas replies nervously. He knows he will get the hang of it, he just worries about the baby in the mean time.

"Is your whole family like Michael?" Sam asks.

"What do you mean?"

"He's nice. Seems like he has work all the time though."

"The work part is true. But I don't know if I'd describe my family as  _nice."_ Castiel says. His family I very serious, there are very few memories he can describe as lighthearted.

_"_ Why not?"

"They're old fashioned." Cas says.

"So?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Oh. Will I ever meet them?" Sam asks.

"Maybe. They might come over to see the baby." Cas says. He would love to have the family over, but the task of hosting a get together for the whole bunch seems pretty daunting. Plus he would rather go without any judgment of how he and Dean live.

"Why is Michael really here? Lawyers don't go to another town if they aren't actually working a case." Sam asks. Cas knew the guise of Michael's stay wouldn't last long.

"I honestly can't tell you."

"So you guys lied?" Sam asks.

"We had to." Cas says.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. Take it up with Dean." Cas knows Dean won't be happy. But Sam is 13. It's not plausible to think he won't put pieces together. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just don’t think I’m some baby who can’t comprehend what is happening around me." Sam replies. Cas practically does a double take. It's probably the pregnancy hormones, Sam isn't usually so compliant.

"I'm going to have lunch with Dean, do you want to come with me?" Cas asks as they head downstairs.

"You can go alone. I don't want to get in the way of stuff with Dean." Sam says.

"Okay." Cas says as he grabs his keys. "But Sam, you're part of this too. Don't ever think you're intruding." Cas smiles and Sam smiles back.

"I know. But you haven't seen him in a while." Sam says.

"I haven't seen you either! You have to tell me about camp!" Cas replies excitedly. Sam smiles and nods. He gets food for the two of them and drives to the shop. He walks in to be greeted by Bobby.

"We'll look who's back." He says. 

"Finally." Cas says.

"I'll say. Your fiancé was starting to go crazy." Bobby smiles and Cas chuckles. He knows the mark on his neck is practically on display. He walks into the main garage and sets down the food near Dean's table.

"Hey Bobby? I was wondering if I could start getting home earlier? Either cutting down my hours or I'd come in earlier or something. I think Cas would want me home more with the baby." Dean then smells the delicious scent suddenly occupying the garage and turns to see Cas. "Oh! I thought you were Bobby."

"I brought lunch."

"Awesome. I'm gonna wash my hands before I hug you." Dean smiles and quickly walks over to the sink. 

"You're right about me wanting you to be home more though." Cas says as he takes out his sandwich. 

"I can't just leave you at home all the time with the baby." Dean says.

"What does Benny do?"

"He gets off at reasonable times." Dean says as he shakes off his hands. He walks over to Cas and hugs him lovingly.

"So I go back to work tomorrow." Cas says as they separate.

"It's ridiculous that you only get one day off Cas. " Dean plops down in his seat and begins to unwrap his sandwich.

"It wouldn't be if I were an alpha." Cas says.

"Yes it would." Dean says.

"How was Sam while I was gone?" Cas asks.

"He called me Cas once. He missed you."

"Did he tell you about Ruby?" Cas asks a little quietly. He doesn't want to tell Dean if he doesn't know. 

"That he has a crush on her?" Dean says, hoping that Cas isn't keeping anything from him.

"Did he tell you the other stuff?" Cas says, obviously hiding something.

"Like what?"

"Just... stuff..."

"He said she is with some guy and he doesn't approve."

"Oh." Cas says briefly.

"Was there more that he didn't tell me?"

"Not really." Cas says plainly.

"Not really?"

"I mean that's the gist of it."

"Well what am I missing?"

"Sam has had this crush for a while. I guess they made out a handful of times before his friend started dating her?" Cas says it like this is normal, Dean however gasps aloud.

"He's 13! He shouldn't be making out with anyone! You told him that right?" Dean says.

"No. I guess I should have." Cas is kind of blasé about it which irks Dean but he lets it go.

"Is that why he's so pissed? He thought he was going somewhere with her?" Dean asks, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Sam has kissed, let alone made out with someone.

"I guess. That and it's his friend who is with her now."

"I know. But still. They're only 13."

"Doesn't matter. His friend is an alpha and he's worried he's going to be an omega." Cas says.

"He's not gonna be an  _omega._ " Dean says. Cas clenches his jaw.

"What a tragedy if he were a pitiful omega huh?" Cas grumbles.

"That's not what I meant Cas. You know it's not." Dean says apologetically.

"I was supposed to be an alpha. I mean look at me; I'm huge for an omega. You can't go off his build."

"All the men in my family were alphas. My mom was too. It's just unlikely that he'll be a beta, let alone an omega." Dean says matter-of-factly.

"He's still worried. He thinks if he isn't an alpha there's no way he can even attempt a relationship with this girl."

"Cas he's 13. He shouldn't have to worry about a relationship. Why is he telling you all this personal stuff?”

"I'm just telling you what he told me. I never punish or discipline him, he probably thinks he won’t get in trouble if he tells me."

“Keep me updated then, god knows he won’t tell me.”

“Have you tried?”

“Yeah, he never goes in depth though, just vague stuff." Dean says. He has really been making an effort in communicating with Sam. It has helped his behavior, but he doubts Sam will ever tell him all the details of his personal life. Dean doesn’t expect him to anyway.

“Michael is wondering if you'll let Sam testify." Castiel says quickly.

"In what?"

"His case against Victor."

"Sam doesn't know what happened." Dean replies, he doesn’t want him to know either.

"He can confirm the wounds and verbal abuse. Even if he didn't know who made them.” Cas says, using his persuasive business voice.

"Would he have to be in court? With,  _him."_ Dean asks, Sam is still a child, he doesn’t need to be in the middle of a domestic abuse case.

_"_ I believe he would. Is that a problem?"

"Yes. I don't want Sam knowing about any of that."

"Dean, it might not even happen. Michael's allegations are backed up by numerous sources already. He probably couldn't even use your case since you never reported it." Cas says. He knew Dean wouldn’t want to be a part of it.

"I'm not okay with Sam being involved." Dean says firmly.

"I'll tell him."

Dean knows Victor should go away for a long time, but he does not want any part of it. He doesn't want his family to be a part of it. His stomach still turns at the thought of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I am attempting to write again but it is still kind of hard. Hopefully I get the inspiration to finish this by Christmas. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I also don't know why it always says there will be a new chapter next week, I have tried to fix it but it will not go away.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean jolts awake when he hears someone shuffling around in his bedroom. He opens his eyes to see Cas creeping into the room. He checks the clock on the nightstand to see that it's 4am. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asks drearily. 

"I was working." Castiel says as if it's not 4am.

"Why on earth were you working at 4am?"

"Insomnia." Cas says. He's 7 months pregnant and at the beginning of his third trimester. Things haven't been easy, but it could definitely be worse.

"Please come to bed. You're supposed to be getting a lot of sleep."

"Tell that to your son who won't stop kicking me." Cas slides into bed to be greeted by Dean with kisses.

"Listen bud." Dean starts as he kisses Castiel's tummy. "Your dad is trying to get some sleep so he can go to his big important job. You're not helping by keeping him up to all hours. So do me a favor and cut that out for a little bit." Dean whispers. It makes Cas laugh and scrunch his nose. Dean smiles and looks up at Cas as he kisses his belly.

"I hope he listens to you." Cas says as he runs his fingers through Dean's hair. "Any more though about his name?"

"What about Isaac?" Dean asks.

"I like it. My parents will too."

"What about the middle name?"

"Finn." Castiel says without hesitation. 

"What happened to biblical names?"

"Isaac is biblical."

"Isaac Finn then?" Dean asks with a tired chuckle.

"Isaac Finn Winchester."

"When will you be a Castiel Winchester?" Dean asks, looking up at Cas.

"Once I can fit into a tux."

"Not for a while then."

"I haven't even picked a date. Not until the baby is at least 5 months." Cas says. As much as he wants to get married, he wants it to be as extravagant and magnificent as he always thought his wedding would be.

"Okay babe, whenever you want."

Cas yawns and closes his eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too Cas." They fall asleep snuggled up together. It doesn't last long though. Soon Cas' 6am alarm goes off and disrupts them. 

"I'll call and tell them you're coming in late." Dean says as he sits up and grabs his phone.

"No, no, I can go now."

"Go back to sleep, you need it."

"I'm fine."

"Cas, you got 2 hours of sleep. They won't mind."

"I need to go now." Castiel says as he starts to roll out of bed.

"I'd like you to stay home and get some rest Castiel." Dean says protectively. Cas turns to Dean in confusion.

"And I'd like to go to work." Castiel says challengingly. He knows Dean means well but it's no less demeaning.

"You need sleep. You're not just hurting yourself when you skip out on it." Dean says.

Castiel glares at him a turns away to get out of bed.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant." Castiel says as he heaves himself up and goes to the bathroom. Dean rolls his eyes and lays back down in bed. It isn't like he can do anything to change how independent Cas is. He doesn't want to either. But he doesn't want anything to happen to him or the baby. He doesn't want him to be exhausted either, it's not good for either of them. He can hear Cas when he comes back into their room and gets dressed. He doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to say the wrong thing. 

"Are you taking Sam to school?" He asks timidly.

"Yeah. You have to be there at 12 for that meeting with his teacher though."

"I know. Are you meeting me there or am I picking you up?" Dean asks. They've been trying to have a level playing field with parenting  Sam. 

"Neither. I have a lunch appointment with Mr.Roman that I can't miss." Cas says as he squeezes into his pants.

"Okay. I'll let you know how it goes then."

"Sounds fine with me." Cas says with an attitude. Dean bites his tongue and gets out of bed.

"Come here." Dean says softly. Cas resists for a couple seconds but then gives in. Dean wraps his arms around him and kisses him. "Sorry for being controlling or making it seem like you don't know what you're doing. I'm sure you do, I just worry." Dean rubs his back and continues to pepper him with kisses.

"I know. Sorry I have such a short temper." Cas says.

"I get it. I'd be a little snippy if I had a baby inside of me too." Dean says. Cas leans his head against his alpha and breathes.

"Sorry, my back has been killing me too. Between that and the kicking it's been hard."

"Weren't you supposed to get that checked out?"

"Haven't had the time." Cas replies.

"If it gets worse please make an appointment."

"I will."

Dean kisses Cas' forehead and then his nose. "Have a good day at work, I will let you know how stuff goes with Sam's teacher." Dean says. Cas nods and goes down to eat breakfast and leave for work. Dean hops in the shower and by the time he is dressed Sam and Cas are gone. He makes himself some toast and coffee and sits down to eat. He doesn't notice anything out of ordinary until he realizes Michael isn't there. He put down his food and goes up to the guest bedroom.

"Hey! Michael! You in there?" He asks. He gets no response. He opens the door and gets affronted with the smell of stale liquor. He walks over and sees Michael, laying in bed with a bottle in hand. "Michael?" He says softly.

"Thass not you Castiel? Is it?" Michael slurs.

"Jesus, how long have you been up?" Dean asks.

"I had to take the edge off." Michael replies. Dean holds his tongue and takes the bottle from him. He doesn't need Cas finding out Michael has been drinking. Especially in the house. "We're going to get you out of bed and cleaned up. Before Cas gets home and kicks you out."

"Why would he do that?" Michael asks as Dean helps him to stand.

"Because you've been here for months already." Dean says, trying to breath out of his mouth. He walks Michael to the bathroom and tells him to take a shower. Michael starts to get undressed and Dean leaves the room. He grabs his phone and calls work.

"Hello, Singer's auto repair how can I help you?" Bobby says.

"Hey it's Dean. I might have to take today off."

"Is Castiel ok?" Bobby asks.

"He's fine, my brother in law is pretty drunk and I don't need Cas finding out. So I have to take care of him and get everything sorted out. Then I have an appointment with Sam's teacher at noon." Dean explains quickly.

"That's ok with me. Benny can handle today alone. We ain't that busy. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean says with relief.

"Anytime."

He hangs up and goes into Michael's room to clear out all the booze and open the windows. He changes the sheets on the bed and tries to do his best to air out the room. He doesn't hear anything from the bathroom and goes to check on Michael. He goes in to find Michael naked, slumped over in the tub with the shower running at his feet. He sighs and walks over to help. It's hard to ignore Michael's nakedness, but not as hard as it is to lift him out of the tub and guide him back to his bed. The water at least rinsed the smell of booze off of him. He tucks him into bed and then goes downstairs to get him some water and aspirin. He knows Michael has to leave, especially before the baby. He has to know Michael is safe though. The case has been approved, Victor has been calling him about it and asking to have him drop the charges "for both of their sakes" despite the no contact order. He was released on bail with the help of his cop friends. Dean knows if he found out that he was staying with them he would have to take out some sort of restraining order, which would be hard with no evidence. He gets the mail and shuffles through it and tosses it onto the dining room table after not finding anything interesting. He goes back up with water and aspirin in hand to find Michael above the covers staring at the wall.

"What did I do to deserve all this? I thought I'd settle down and have kids by now. Not that I would be living at my little brother's house filing a domestic abuse report." Michael says slowly. He breathes deeply and closes his eyes. "I thought I was a pretty good person. But this really seems likes punishment."

"It'll feel like that for a while. Until you either let it go, or find someone that will treat you better then anyone has. Because you could definitely do better then Victor."

"You think so?"

"Within 8 years I lost both my parents and went through an abusive relationship. I thought I did something to make the universe hate me. But now I think it happened because my parents got sick and Victor was an asshole. I don't think some driving force decided what would happen to me." Dean stops talking when he remembers how drunk Michael is and how the words are probably going in one ear and out the other.

"Victor is going to still be in my life though. Isn't he?"

"Until you get divorced, yes."

"I'm glad we didn't have kids." Michaels slurs.

"Me too. Then I'd have them here too." Dean jokes. Michael smiles and takes the aspirin.

"Thanks for putting up with me Dean."

"No problem. Just don't do this whole getting drunk at 6am thing or Cas will kick you out."

Michael gives him a thumbs up and he leaves the room. Dean has a couple hours to kill before getting to Sam's school so he goes into Sam's room to get his laundry. He grabs his overflowing hamper and as he is hauling it down stairs most of the clothes on top fall off. He doesn't pay attention to it until he spots a box. He makes his way all the way down stairs before inspecting it. Then one of his nightmares is in his hands. A box of condoms hidden in Sam's room. His Sam! 13 year old Sam. It is unopened which gives him some peace of mind, but to even have them worries him. He rummages through the rest of the clothes and finds scent blockers. Not the cheap kind either. Dean knows Sam hasn't hit puberty yet, he doesn't act any differently. He's not even 14 yet! He doubts Sam is doing anything sexual, but is he planning to? Dean is about to call Cas when he remembers he is supposed to be at work. He decides not to lie and calls him anyway.

"Hello, this is Mr.Novak's office." Samandriel says.

"This is Dean Winchester, please forward me through."

"Will do." After a few minutes of waiting Cas finally picks up.

"Hello? I was in the middle of training."

"I found condoms in Sam's laundry. And scent blockers."

"That doesn't seem like something he would do, maybe he's worried so he got scent blockers as a precaution."

"What would the condoms be for? Those are kinda for one thing only."

"I don't know."

"What should I do? He'll think I was snooping."

"You should just tell him the truth. Why are you at home doing his laundry anyway?"

"I took the day off. Michael needed some help. He's having a tough time." He doesn't lie. He just doesn't tell him he was drunk. Cas is right that he should just tell Sam the truth.

"Oh, is he okay?" Cas asks.

"Yeah, he's just a little out of sorts." Dean says.

"Alright. I have to go, see you later."Castiel says.

"I love you." Dean says.

"Love you too."

Dean hangs up and does the laundry. He can barely pry his eyes away from the items he found in Sam's room. Sam is way too young to be engaging in those activities. He's glad that he has protection, but he doesn't want Sam getting into that so young. He didn't even lose his virginity until he was 17. He tries to calm down and busy himself with work around the house but it still pulls at him. When the time comes he goes to Sam's school and waits outside his classroom until it's time for his meeting. Cas is so much better at this stuff. He knows what to ask and what to do. All the kids from Sam's class leave the classroom for lunch and the teacher invites Dean in.

"Mr.Winchester, Sam this must be your fath-"

"Brother." Dean says politely.

"Oh! My apologies." The teacher says.

"We get that a lot." Sam says.

"Well, have a seat." The teacher says. "My name is Mrs.Wright." She holds out her hand and they shake. "Sam is not in trouble by any means. Even though we have been in school for just shy of a month, we have taken placement tests and Sam has scored well above average on every one."

"Isn't that good?"

"It is, but I don't think he should be in the 8th grade. His scores suggest 10th grade, but that may be too much of an age difference. So the school is offering to have him advance to the 9th grade as soon as possible."

"Wouldn't he have to catch up?" Dean asks.

"Because we tested so early in the semester catching up shouldn't be that much of a problem."

"What about my friends?" Sam asks.

"What about them?" Mrs.Wright says.

"All my friends are here. I've been with them since I was in 4th grade."

"Could he still have lunch with them if he advanced a grade?"

"I suppose he could."

"I wouldn't have any classes with them though would I?" Sam asks disappointedly. 

"No."

"What classes would he have?"

"He would be in all AP classes, and he would choose 2 electives."

"What do you want to do Sam?" Dean asks.

"Advancing a grade looks really good on college applications. But without my friends I don't know if it would be worth it."

"I'll support whatever choice you make bud." Dean says with a smile.

"Can I think about it?" Sam asks.

"Of course." Says his teacher. "Just let me know by Monday."

Sam nods and they leave the class. "So I can either sign you out and you can go home early, or you can stay for the rest of the day."

"Go home early."

"Sounds good."

They sign him out and head home. As they drive Dean musters the courage to ask him.

"So. I was doing laundry and-"

"You found stuff in my laundry basket."

"Care to explain?"

"They are for a friend."

"Why would your friend need that stuff?"

"He's an omega, he found out yesterday. I know he won't come to school unless he smells like a beta. He'll get made fun of."

"Shouldn't his parents be handling this?"

"They are out of town and his dad isn't really the most supportive."

"And the condoms? Tell me you're not-"

"No! Not at all! That's gross. They're for him too, him and his boyfriend-"

"Ok ok, I don't need to know. You can give him the scent blockers but no condoms. Those are not for 8th graders."

"But-"

"Sam. I know you're trying to do the right thing. It's nice of you, but you are all just kids. You don't need that stuff."

"And if he turns up pregnant then what?"

"That isn't our problem."

"It is when we could have helped."

"I'm not going to condone two 13 years olds going at it."

"You don't even know them. They're 15 actually. Why would it matter."

"If I found out your friend's mom let them give you condoms I'd be pissed!"

"What if you didn't know about it?"

"It's not happening. End of discussion." Dean says sternly. They drive home without talking much until Dean sees a person at their door. He sees his car in front of their house and a terrifying feeling sinks into his stomach. He turns to Sam quickly.

"Do not say anything about Michael."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me ok?"

"Why?"

"Sam this really isn't the time." Dean says, trying to look normal.

"Why should keep quiet?" Sam says with an attitude.

"I need you to shut it. _Now._ Do as you are told." Dean says with a menacing tone. They get out of the car and walk up to their porch. As Dean suspected Victor turns around.

"Just who I was looking for!" He says in an eerily cheery way that rubs Dean the wrong way. 

"Why are you here?" Dean asks, standing between him and Sam.

"Victor?" Sam says excitedly. He pushes past Dean and gives Victor a hug. It takes everything in him not to rip Sam away. It feels like someone just stabbed him seeing Sam hug him like that again. Victor tries to talk to Sam but Dean gives him the keys to go in the house.

"Inside. Now."

"But it's Victor!" Sam says.

"Now!"

"You don't let me do anything! What? Are you worried I'll say something about Michael?" Sam says with defiance.

"That's actually who I was looking for." Victor says. 

"Samuel! House now!" Dean yells. Sam rolls his eyes but gets in the house anyway. 

"Let him speak Dean." Victor says.

"You aren't his parent." Dean says.

"You aren't either." Victor says with a smug smile. Where does he get off? 

"Michael came around about a month ago. Why do you need to know?" Dean lies.

"You're sure he isn't here?" Victor says, trying to get in the house.

"I'll call the cops. He's not in there." Dean says.

"Then why can't I come in?"

"You know why. Get off my property."

"Alright, alright, nice house by the way. I'll have to come by and see the inside sometime."

"In your dreams." Dean says. Victor drives off and then Dean storms into the house, locking every single latch.

"Samuel Winchester, get your ass down here now!" Dean nearly screams. He can hear him dragging his feet down the stairs. Once Sam finally gets to the living room Dean is fuming.

"Are you happy?" Dean says. "I told you not to fucking say anything! And what did you do you. I can't believe you!" Sam rolls his eyes and turns to go back upstairs. Dean grabs his arm and holds him there. "Look at me when I am talking to you. Do you really want to know why I didn't want you to mention Michael?" Dean says. 

"I guess." Sam says.

"Victor is Michael's husband. His abusive husband." Sam's eyes widen and he bites his lip. "You put all of us in danger because you didn't just listen to me!"

"Why would he hurt us?" Sam says.

"Because Victor abused me too. Do you remember how beat up I was when I was with him?"

"You said it was work accidents." 

"Well it wasn't. I didn't want my 6 year old brother knowing, so I lied. Now he knows Michael is here. And you know what abusers do? They manipulate you. So guess what he's going to try to do?"

"Try to get Michael back?"

"Exactly. This is why you listen to me!" Dean yells, he could have handled it. Everything would be ok. But Sam ruined it.

"If I knew I wouldn't have said anything! It's because you didn't tell me!" Dean can see the tears welling in Sam's eyes and he can hear the shakiness in his voice.

"I should have told you, I know. But you cannot blame the fact that you blatantly disobeyed me on that. That is on you and you know it." Dean says.

"I didn't mean to! I just, I didn't know!" Sam storms upstairs and slams the door. Dean doesn't waste any time going downstairs and getting his gun. He hides it on top of the bookshelf out of sight. He feels so threatened, he can feel the adrenaline rushing through him. He nearly has a heart attack when he hears scratching on the back door. He knows it is Nera and he lets her in. She immediately goes up to Sam's room. _He needs you,_ Dean thinks. He feels bad that he yelled at him. But he completely blew it. He tries to calm down but his nerves are on fire. He gets a breath in before remembering Cas. He grabs his phone as quickly as possible and calls. When it goes to voicemail he nearly has an attack. He calls again and it goes to voicemail immediately. He tries his work phone and gets the same thing. He practically runs upstairs to Sam's room.

"We can talk about what happened later, I need you to get in the car." Dean says. Sam nods and goes to get his shoes on. Dean goes into the guest bedroom and sees Michael in bed still. 

"Michael. I need you to get up and come with me." Dean says as calmly as possibly. Michael yawns and tries to stand. With a little help, Dean gets him downstairs and into the car. They pile in and start to drive. 

"Where are we going?" Sam asks timidly.

"Cas' work." Dean replies.

"Does he need a ride?"

"No, he just won't answer the phone." Dean says.

"Why does that matter?" Michael asks.

"Victor found us."

"There's a no contact order. He can't _do_ anything." Michael says.

"There are a lot of things he could do."

"It'll be ok Dean. It's fine." Michael says in his half drunk mumble. Dean wants to believe him but it's hard. They finally arrive and Dean doesn't even leave them in the car. He gets to Cas' floor and makes his way to his office with Sam and Michael in toe. He doesn't see Samandriel outside of the office like usual and worries. He knows people are staring at him. He must be putting off a pretty defensive smell too. They turn back to the elevators to see Cas exiting with a bunch of people around him, jotting things down on clipboards and listening intently to whatever he is saying. When he sees Dean and then Sam and Michael he turns to the people and they all go to his office. Cas waves them over and they get into the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asks as he presses the button for the parking garage.

"Victor knows where we live and he knows that Michael is with us." Dean says.

"Why are you here then?"

"You weren't answering your phone Cas. I was worried."

"I'm at work Dean. I can't always answer. It's so unprofessional that you came to my building with someone who is obviously hungover and a child." Castiel says angrily.

"I had to make sure that you were ok." Dean says. They get to the main level and they get out of the elevator.

"I'm fine. Go home Dean." Cas says sternly.

"Something could happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen. He's not going to do anything Dean. Calm down and go home. I'll be home later."

"But-" Dean starts. Cas cuts him off.

"I am in the middle of something! Go home and let me do my job." Cas says frustratedly.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will be fine. He's not going around beating people up or threatening anyone. You're overreacting and making it seem like he's some sort of maniac." Cas says bluntly. Dean bites his tongue and tries not to take it too personally. "Please go before my boss notices."

"I'm trying to look out for you Cas. Please just-"

"I will be home later Dean. I really have to go." Without another word Cas turns and gets into the elevator. Dean can hardly believe how snippy Cas was. He starts walking to the car with Michael and Sam following close behind. No one speaks the whole ride home. No one asks questions or even mutters a peep. Dean doesn't know how to feel. He knows what Castiel is saying is valid but it still hurts. He can vividly remember the pain, he sees it in Michael too. He can't just write it off. He knows how vulnerable Michael is right now and who knows what would have happened if he had answered the door. He knows this is what is right. Once Michael's trial date is confirmed and he moves back to his town it will be out of his hands. Until then he has the power to keep his brother in law safe and out of harms way. They get home and Sam goes back to his room. Michael stays in the living room and sighs.

"You ok?" Michael asks groggily.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I've had better days. I'll be out of here by Saturday. I don't want to give him any reason to linger around here."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Your baby is coming soon Dean. You can't take care of me _and_ an infant."

"If you're sure about it. You're always welcome here."

"Thank you." Michael says. Dean smiles and nods as he heads up to his bedroom. He sits in his bed and listens to music. He drowns in the sounds of classic rock and tries to relax.


	20. Chapter 20

Castiel can feel his head throb with pain as he takes yet another phone call. Since Dean came by he has had nothing but a hard time. From lunch with the boss, to training meetings, to video calls with international branches, and phone calls with random people in the company, the last thing he needed was the stress of Victor shoved in his face. He feels bad about being so mean to Dean but he came at the worst time. He rifles through paperwork and tries to pay attention to what the person on the other line is saying but with so much happening at once he just can't. He asks to put them on hold so he can compose himself. He buries his face in his hands and groans. Samandriel walks in and he sits up again.

"A guy is here to see you, says he's police." Samandriel says.

"Let me finish up this phone call really quick then send him in." Cas says professionally. He gives a quick smile and informs the person on the phone that he will call them back. Castiel can't even do more then clench his teeth when Victor walks in.

"I know you-" Victor starts as he walks in.

"Does anyone understand that I'm fucking busy? Or that the world doesn't revolve around their drama?" Cas says as he stands up.

"Listen you-"

"I don't give a single shit about what you have to say. I'm not scared of you either. If what you're about to say has to do with any sort of threat toward me or my family I will not hesitate to call the authorities." Cas stands tall, he won't let this asshole get the best of him.

"I've had enough of this manhunt for my husband. I know he's at your house. I need to talk to him."

"You think you're tired of it? Try handling two alphas who are on constant alert. Try housing your brother from his abuser while trying to prepare for a baby. Don't give me your shit. I am not the one to fuck with." Castiel says with sincere rage. He doesn't need to add Victor to his list of stresses.

"You're a pregnant omega. You're no force to be reckoned with." Victor teases.

"Get out of my office. Take your useless attempts at manipulation to someone who cares." Cas says, rifling through papers on his desk.

"How would you feel if you were separated from Dean for weeks on end? No contact, not a peep. All because of a little argument."

"I saw his bruises. You can't call that a _little_ argument." Cas says barely acknowledging him.

"I deserve to see my husband."

"And I deserve a huge cup of coffee, but we can't all get what we want. He doesn't want to see you. He wants a divorce. You could at least back off and give him space."

"I really feel bad about it. It's not like I expected him to leave like that."

"Then you shouldn't have hit him! That's not how things work!" Cas stares Victor down and rifles through his papers until he finds a business card tucked away. He hands it to Victor. "I know my brother deserves more then you and I don't want another person getting trapped with you."

"A therapist?"

"If you want to have a steady relationship after you get out of prison then I'd suggest it." The mention of jail gets Victor agitated. He shoves it in his pocket and walks out without another word. Cas sits back in his chair and starts to dial his previous caller when he feels a deep throbbing pain in his abdomen. His hand instinctively grabs his stomach and let's out a quiet moan of pain. He takes deep breaths and starts to panic a little when another one rolls through. The pain is so much it's hard to believe he's not in labor. He calls Samandriel in and tries to stay calm.

"Mr.Novak?"

"My calls. I need you to move them to tomorrow. And my meeting with Gloria."

"Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I need you to make sure you switch my appointments."

"Castiel? Are you ok?"

"Samandriel. Please. Just do it."

"I'm calling Dean." He says quickly before pulling out his phone.

"No. I'm fine. I swear. Don't. Don't call him." Cas can hear Dean telling him he should have gone to the doctor. Or that he needs more sleep. Or new prenatal vitamins. Or that he needs to take off work. "I'm serious, _don't."_ He says as sternly as possible. Samandriel puts down the phone and sighs.

"Tell me you're not just going to act like you're fine."

"I am fine." Castiel says as he stands and nearly buckles over. 

"I don't believe you." Samandriel says as he helps Cas stand.

"Please do as I asked. I can take care of myself." Cas says as he walks slowly to his office door.

"I'll move your appointments. Don't worry about it." Samandriel says as he watches Cas attempt to look as normal as possible. 

"I'm taking a sick day. See you tomorrow." _If Dean doesn't find out and make me stay home._ He walks to the parking garage and gets in his car. He winces as he adjusts in his seat. _It's Braxton hicks. It must be. I'm only 7 months._ He tries not to freak out but it hurts so much. He needs to get home. He starts to drive home and dreads the 30 minute commute. He feels like he's getting stabbed. He tries to concentrate on the road but it all starts to blur. He realizes how dangerous he's being to himself and others and pulls over into a gas station just off the freeway. He throws being stubborn out the window and calls Dean. He'll know what to do. He'll take care of them. He dials and groans as another pulse of pain radiates from his abdomen. 

"Hello?"

"Dean. I need help. I. I think I'm having contractions." Cas stutters out.

"What! I'm on my way." Dean says immediately.

"I'm not at work- ah! I'm in my car at a gas station." Cas explains exactly where he is and Dean starts to drive to come get him.

"Breathe Cas. I'm right here. I'll stay on the phone."

"You don't know how much this sucks." Cas tries to steady his breathing and calm down, panicking isn't helping.

"It's going to be ok."

"You don't know that! Ow, fuck!"

"How long have you been having pain?" Dean asks, trying to make sense of what's happening.

"20 minutes maybe. It feels like forever."

"Any idea how far apart they are right now?"

"Do you expect me to pull out a pocket watch? I don't know." Cas snaps. He feels like shit.

"I'm sorry." Dean says.

"No it's fine. I just. I need you to get here."

"Trust me I'm trying as hard as I can to get there as soon as possible."

"Dean I'm only 29 weeks, the baby." Cas mutters as he gets the chance to breathe.

"He will be fine. You're fine." Dean says absolutely.

"Dean you have to think of the possibility that-"

"I'm not. And I won't. Don't even say it."

"Don't rule it out. We have to prepare for-" Cas tries to finish but Dean cuts him off again.

"Stop it! He is fine!" Dean yells. He will not give up on his unborn child in any way, shape, or form. He doesn't even want to think of it.

"If something goes wrong though Dean. You have to be ready."

"Nothing is going wrong." Dean says frustratedly. Cas can hear the loud drone of the impala most likely speeding down the freeway. He shuts his eyes and gasps at the intense pain radiating from his abdomen again. 

"I'll be there soon Cas. I promise. Just keep breathing and stay calm." Dean swerves through traffic and gets to Cas within 15 minutes. When he gets to him he looks terrible. He helps him into the back seat of the impala and drives like mad to the hospital. Cas can smell the fear Dean is putting off. As much as he wants to think everything is ok the pain he's experiencing disagrees. 

"He'll be fine. Even if he comes today. He'll be fine." Dean says.

"You can't know that." Cas groans.

"I can hope." Dean says. They arrive at the hospital and Dean gets him a wheelchair while explaining what's happening to the nurses. Nurses help Cas into the hospital and start to rush him to a room. Dean is allowed to follow close behind. He knows he's putting off quite a stink but he can't help it. His baby and his omega are hurting. He watches as they help Cas to a bed and start to assess him. They take tests and hook him up to machines and ask Dean a bunch of questions as he holds his fiancé's hand. The doctor comes and seems calm which definitely helps.

"Well you are experiencing preterm labor, but infant survival rate at this point is 90 to 95 percent so your baby will be fine. We have to keep you here to monitor you, and hopefully we can stave off labor for a couple more weeks."

"No, no I had a birth plan."

"We're sorry Mr.Novak. We'll try our best to get you home. We're going to give you some medication to slow down and stop the contractions. If that happens you can go home and hang tight until you go into labor. I'd suggest staying home and doing light work if anything. Stay away from any kind of stress too, it can lead to high blood pressure and complications."

"Of course." Dean says.

"I have work. I still have 2 months of work." Cas says worriedly.

"Cas it's ok, you don't have to."

"I need to be back to work tomorrow, I have things to do. People are counting on me." Cas says. He can see Dean getting agitated and upset. He doesn't say anything but he won't stop bouncing his leg. They give Cas different medications and then leave the room to monitor him. 

"Let's hope this works so I can finish up my 2 months." Cas says jokingly. Dean doesn't say anything and continues to frown. "I'm fine. I can already feel the contractions stopping."

"You're not going to work." Dean says sternly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're pushing yourself too hard and it's effecting you, you heard what the doctor said."

"I don't need you telling me what to do." Cas says insulted.

"Well I think we've run out of options."

"You don't make decisions for me."

"Then start thinking about the consequences of your actions Cas. You're not the only one these insane work hours are effecting." Dean says, half whispering half yelling.

"Stop trying to guilt me into quitting."

"You don't even seem to care anymore! You were so excited to get pregnant and now you are and you couldn't give two shits. I just can't believe you." Dean knew it wasn't fair of him to say as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"I can't believe you think that. Just because I take my job so seriously you honestly think I don't love this baby as much as you do?" Cas replies frustrated and hurt. He knows Dean has been worried, but not this much. He doesn't want to fight right now, it will only make things worse. He knows work has been quite intense lately, and that might be a factor, but he can't just quit 2 months early.

"I guess we need to have a talk about this." Dean says. He crosses his arms and sits angrily. He knows he's being harsh but he's tired of Cas mistreating himself. He doesn't want to continue to argue but obviously they need to talk about a lot of this stuff when they aren't all fired up. "I love you so much and if anything were to happen I would blame myself for not doing anything. I'm sorry if that comes off as controlling or demanding. I just want you to be healthy."

"I _am_ healthy. I'm fine. I know you're just trying to look out for me, but you're acting like a jerk."

"I'll take that. But we've had this conversation and nothing has changed. What will it take to show you that you need to take it easy."

"I don't know. I really don't." Cas says. Dean nods and stays practically silent the rest of the day. _I don't even know him anymore._ He thinks sadly. _What if this never gets better? What if we never click again? I love him. But this is out of control. What happens if we break up? Would we have to fight for custody? Would he even want custody?_ Dean is brought out of his internal panic by the doctors telling them they want Cas to stay overnight. 

"You can go home. You don't have to stay with me." Cas says. _Maybe he doesn't know me either,_ Dean thinks.

  
_"_ I am not leaving you." Dean says. He stands up and calls Sam. "Hey. So the doctors just told us that Cas has to stay the night."

"Is the baby ok?"

"He's fine. We'll be here all night. If you want to stay with us I can come pick you up, if not you'll just be home with Micheal."

"I can stay home. It's ok."

"Get to bed at a reasonable time."

"Will do. See you tomorrow."

"And lock all the doors while you're at it." 

"Ok." Dean hangs up and goes back to sitting with his arms crossed. 

"Doesn't want to come?"

"I think he wants to give us time alone." Dean says, knowing it will be a long night. Time drones on, almost agonizingly slowly. 

"Do you remember when we first got together and you took me to that awful Italian restaurant?" Cas says quietly after what feels like an eternity of silence.

"I was _trying_ to impress you. I swear the reviews were good." Dean replies.

"Tell that to my undercooked steak and watery marinara." Cas jokes.

"Listen, I didn't know you were so fancy or I would have had you pick a restaurant." 

"You think I'm fancy?"

"Compared to me? Hell yeah." Dean says with a chuckle.

"I miss you." Cas says. His voice cracks at the end and Dean holds his hand. "We used to be more then domestic drones. We used to actually be friends."

"I miss that too."

"When was the last time we hung out just the two of us. No doctor appointment, no Sam, no Michael." Cas says.

"Too long."

"Can we try again then? Try to be more then just partners?"

"I'd love to." Dean says as he thumbs over Cas'  hand.

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I should listen to you about how I treat myself. Sometimes I don't even notice."

"I'm sorry for ever being overbearing or controlling. Blaming it on trying to help doesn't excuse the fact that you are an adult who can make their own descisions." Dean leans in and kisses Cas on the lips. They rest their foreheads against each other and smile. 

"Want to see what movies are on?" Castiel asks.

"I'd love to." Dean says, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv that's propped up against the wall. The room they're in is private and even has its own bathroom. They flick through channels until they find bad scary movie. Dean knows things aren't all fine and dandy. That's not how things happen. But actually talking about what needs to change is a step in the right direction.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the formatting in this chapter. I tried to fix it but I couldn't get it to stay.

Cas wakes up to his alarm clock and rolls out of bed at 8 months pregnant. Because he is considered high risk, the baby could come at any time. He tries not to think about that. Dean mumbles something in his sleep as Cas puts on a robe and goes down to the kitchen. Michael moved out a couple weeks ago, but he and Dean talk nearly every day. Cas looks in the fridge only to be greeted by a half-eaten salami sandwich and old coffee creamer. _Time to go shopping_. He goes back upstairs and lays in bed.  
"We need groceries." He says. Dean yawns and barely opens his eyes.  
"Sam has been devouring everything at the speed of light."  
"We both are." Cas chuckles.  
"He has that science fair today right?"  
"That's next week, debate club something or other is today."  
"Debate?"Dean asks.  
"2 o'clock, we can go shopping before then."  
"We babysit Sadie tonight."  
"Busy day then." Cas says.  
"Sam and I can go to the store if you want. You don't have to."  
"I can handle the grocery store." Cas says. He has been working from home more often and trying to take it easy, but he gets out of the house as often as possible. His position as VP is being taken over by his temp slowly, but knowing that he will be on medical leave and have no input soon is daunting. He knows Dean probably half hopes he just becomes a stay at home dad.  
"Oh, Michael told your parents about the Victor situation. And that we took him in." Dean says.  
"How'd they take it?"  
"I guess they were surprised."  
"No kidding." Cas says.  
"Your dad called me too." Dean says a little hesitantly.  
"You're popular with the Novak family aren't you."  
"He wants us to get married. As soon as possible." Dean says, knowing they aren't getting married until the baby is older.  
"Who saw that coming." Cas jokes.  
"He doesn't want us to have a "bastard" as he put it."  
"How nice of him to say."  
"Grandfather of the year." Dean says jokingly even though if he were to say that in person he'd have a bone to pick. "Your mother also talked to me..."  
"About what?" Castiel asks suspiciously.  
"They kind of, planned a baby shower."  
"What? You said no right?"  
"I couldn't say no!" Dean says.  
"You know I hate my parent's events."  
"It's actually not at their house."  
"Where is it?" Castiel asks, praying that he is wrong.  
"Our house." Dean mumbles.  
"Dean. Tell me this is a joke." Cas says.  
"Sorry." Dean giggles.  
"Dean!" Cas yells.  
"I'm sorry!" Dean laughs as he playfully blocks Cas from slapping his arm.  
"Ugh! You jerk!" Cas says as he laughs. He knew this was inevitable, plus he couldn't expect Dean to say no to his parents. "I guess we have a baby shower to get ready for."  
"That's the spirit."  
"You're lucky I have this or I'd be wrestling you right now." Cas says gesturing to his stomach.  
"Can't we _wrestle_ a little?" Dean says as he moves toward Cas and kisses his neck.  
"Sorry, not happenin'." Cas says as he kisses Dean on the lips. Dean keeps his sighing to a minimum and gets what he can. It's been over two months since Cas was even interested in doing anything sexual. Dean can't blame him but it isn't easy to contain himself especially with the particularly sweet smell Cas is constantly putting off.  
"Sorry." Cas says as Dean stops kissing him.  
"You don't ever have to apologize." Dean says with a reassuring smile. He never wants Cas to feel pressured into anything, that would be awful. He starts to kiss Castiel again and he gladly takes what he can get. As much as he wants his fiancé, just laying in bed and kissing is enough. Cas' soft lips fit perfectly with his. He gives himself a pat on the back for keeping his dick under control and makes sure that he is staying on the same level as Cas. He put his hand on Cas' face tenderly and presses their foreheads together.  
"I love you." Dean says.  
"I love you too." Cas replies, he can feel Cas' hand cup his crotch and his dick gets excited. That is until his brain kicks in.  
"Cas you said..." Dean says as he bites his lip.  
"Nevermind what I said." Cas whispers.  
"Cas." Dean gasps. He can't help himself, he's been wanting attention for so long. "I don't want you to feel pressured." He manages to get out.  
"I know." Cas replies, carefully caressing Dean's growing erection.  
"Are you sure?" Dean asks. When he doesn't get a response he puts his hand on top of Cas'. "Are you sure?" He repeats. Cas takes his hand and guides it to his own hardness.  
"Yes." Cas whispers. Dean can barely contain himself. He wants to do so much with his mate but he knows that there are many limitations. His cock is throbbing as Cas starts to caress again.  
"Cas I won't last long." Dean says. He's so sensitive it's crazy. They both pull down their boxers and start to stroke each other. Dean closes his eyes and engulfs himself in the warm pleasure. Cas' scent drives him crazy. He flicks his hips up into Cas' fist, fucking it in earnest. He really does try to be considerate of Cas too, but it's like Cas is deliberately trying to distract him.  
"How much do you want to fuck me?"  
"Cas, so much baby, so much." Dean moans.  
"I'll ride you so hard."  
"Oh fuck."  
"I'll let you fuck me as hard as you want. Rough like you like it. Until I can't walk." Cas whispers, nibbling Dean's earlobe and sending shivers up his spine.  
"Cas."  
"Can you do that for me alpha?" Cas whispers.  
"Fuck yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'll knot you until you can't take anymore." Dean growls, primal urge driving him crazy with want.  
"Fuck, yes, alpha."  
"Cas, I'm gonna..." Dean groans and kisses Cas hard. Pressing their lips together and moving in unison.  
"I love you." Cas whimpers between each wanton kiss. He rolls his hips eagerly, moaning as Dean caresses his cock. As horny as he is, he knows actual sex isn't an option. He gets out of breath even walking upstairs. He knows it's hard on Dean to be so abstinent, but they went 8 months before having sex at the beginning of their relationship. The worst part is when Dean gets horny and his scent changes. That scent. It smells like pure sex and want. As much as Cas wants to be knotted and be with Dean in that way, he knows it would be uncomfortable when it came down to it.  
"I love you too." Dean moans. He nibbles Cas' ear and feels that familiar build in the pit of his stomach. Cas keeps stroking and Dean tries his best to keep up. Soon the only noise in the room is the heavy breathing shared between them. Each kiss almost interrupted by heady gasps and breaths. Dean rests his head on Cas' shoulder and bites his lip. He tries to hold back but is virtually unable to as his mate trembles in his touch. He tries not to be too much of a cliche alpha, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like when Cas is so receptive and sensitive to every touch. That's _his_ mate, _his_ omega, no one else's. With each moan, he gets closer and closer to climax.

  
He is brought back to the long hours spent in restaurant after restaurant, trying to get to know Cas. Not being able to bring him home, barely being able to leave Sam. The many hard nights alone, wanting so badly to be with the one he knew would be his. His omega, his partner, he hates to say it, but his rock. He has no clue how he would hold down the house without Cas. He knows what family is again. Not to mention that he's carrying his child, he owes so much to him.  
"Dean I'm so close." Castiel whimpers, tangling his fingers in Dean's hair that has gotten much longer than it usually does between hair cuts. He drowns in pleasure, feeling every flick of Dean's wrist. By the sound of it, Dean is close too, if his silence and labored breathing were any indicators. "Fuck..." Cas says, he comes onto Dean's shirt and heaves as he tries to catch his breath. Dean moans softly as he comes, it amazes him that he doesn't pop his knot. It feels so good to finally have some sort of release. He closes his eyes and presses his forehead against Cas'.  
"We should probably get going." Dean whispers. Castiel chuckles and takes a deep breath.  
"I need a minute..." Cas says, not even attempting to stand yet.  
"Well I don't know about you, but I need a shower." Dean says seductively.  
"Who are you kidding? We won't fit in there." Cas says.  
"Ok then, I still need one." Dean says. He kisses Cas' forehead before standing up and grabbing clothes to wear for the day.

\---

Dean holds Cas' hand as they walk into Sam's school's auditorium. The steep incline is hard on Cas who loses his balance rather easily. They find seats toward the front and Cas sits down with a large sigh. He knows it's going to be hard to get up. The rest of the crowd consists of mostly parents and family members. Dean always feels weird when he goes to these types of events. The constant confusion about why Dean is so young. And now with having Cas around they assume they just had Sam really young. Which isn't exactly the worst thing, but Sam sure doesn't like it. Plus with the difference in last names it just makes things an extra layer of confusing. Just when Dean thinks the coast is clear, a woman and her troop of children take seats next to Cas.  
"I've been so excited about this since they announced it over the summer. I haven't seen you two around the school, are you new here?" She asks enthusiastically.  
"First year in high school." Cas replies politely.  
"Oh, how fun! How old?"  
"13." He says.  
"Wow! Young then. How old were you when you had him?"  
"Um, I'm his brother in law." Cas says.  
"Oh! Sorry! Usually, only parents come to these things. You look a little young anyway. How far along are you?" She asks as she touches Cas' stomach. _The amount of people who think it's ok to touch you when you're pregnant is ridiculous_ , Cas thinks.  
"8 months..." Cas says before being interrupted by Dean.  
"Hey, please don't touch him." Dean says as politely as possible. The lady gets red in the cheeks and quickly retracts her hand. Cas is silently relieved that he didn't have to say anything.  
"Nice talking to you then!" She says before turning to the child sitting next to her.  
"You didn't have to." Cas whispers.  
"I know, but you don't like it when people touch you for no reason." Dean says.  
"That's true, but she was just trying to be friendly." Cas says, he feels the baby moving and folds his hands on top of his stomach.  
"How are you feeling?" Dean asks, it's a question Cas gets at least five times a day. Ever since the hospital trip, Dean has been hyper vigilant.  
"Fine, tired. We have to sort out this whole baby shower thing." Cas says, fidgeting in his seat to get comfortable.  
"It has to be before you have the baby right?" Dean asks. Cas chuckles and turns to him to kiss his cheek.  
"Yes, that's how most baby showers are." Cas says. "What are you going to do if my father says something, um, insensitive?"  
"Like calling our baby a bastard? Probably take him to the side and tell him to stop."  
"And if he doesn't?" Cas asks.  
"Then you'll have to intervene before I deck your dad in the face. No one is going to disrespect our kid like that." Dean says, expecting Cas to be frustrated with him. Instead when he turns he sees Castiel smirking. "Wow, this pregnancy has made you violent huh?" Dean teases.  
"No, hormones, it's the protectiveness."  
"I'm always protective, that's not new."  
"Who knows then." Cas says. Just as Dean is about to say something a voice comes on the speaker.  
"Welcome to Hamilton High School's fall debate. The topic today is on omegas in the workplace. Those in favor on the right, those opposed on the left." The curtains open to two tables and two podiums that are directly opposite each other. Sam sits on the right in a suit he and Dean got from the mall the night before. He looks nervous but Dean knows he has prepared.  
Cas taps Dean's knee and whispers,"I don't like this topic."  
"What?"  
"I have a feeling this won't go well." Cas says.  
"It's just a hypothetical babe, it's fine."  
"I'm not hypothetical." Cas says. He purses his lips and tries to just take it as just a high school project. He doesn't appreciate being the butt of a debate as if he doesn't exist, or that his existence is simply for having babies. He especially doesn't like it when the reality of unemployment is so common in omegas. The first two argue about the omega's role in the household. The second two argue over how going into heat affects work performance. The third pair debates over physical limitations. The fourth pair is Sam and another boy who looks older a lot older. They begin discussing paid leave and the cost of paying an omega during heats and pregnancy. The older boy argues that businesses should not have to pay for omegas to, _sit around at home_ , as he puts it. Sam retaliates with facts about the ratio of paid leave to unpaid leave. He also argues that alphas get leave too when their omega is in heat. They go back and forth for a while until the buzzer is pressed and the next pair takes the podiums.

  
Dean gives Sam thumbs up and Cas claps. As much as Cas hates the topic, Sam did a good job. He kind of zones out after that, he doesn't even notice that he is dozing off until Dean pats his leg. He rubs his eyes and sits up straight, trying to be polite. His sleep schedule has been awful lately, he can't sleep with his stomach in the way and just when he starts getting comfy the baby starts kicking.  
Once the debate is over everyone files into the gym for refreshments. Cas goes to the snack table and gets a sandwich, he's starving. He scarfs it down and goes to stand with Dean. On the way over he trips a little and 4 people including Dean rush over to ask if he's ok. Going out is always such an ordeal, everyone gets hopped up on happy pregnancy hormones and thinks Cas is some sort of Saint.

  
Dean goes to chat with Sam's teachers while Cas stands around with Sam and his friend's families. One of them is smaller and smells almost aggressively like a beta. He must be on hormone blockers. Cas' parents never afforded him that luxury. His first heat came out of nowhere and no one explained. He was in gym class and suddenly the teacher told him he had to leave. He can vividly remember how painful that first one was especially. He had no toys, no ice, no mate. He had no idea what was happening and even his own mother wouldn't visit him in his room. It lasted a week. Gabriel was the only one who cared for him. Their father didn't think any of his sons would be omegas so he never bothered to inform them what would happen. After that, he learned to cope, slowly. Heats came and went, once Gabriel turned out to be an omega things got a little easier.

  
He can see this kid's fear plastered on his face. Cas can tell why when his father walks up, big, tall, broad-shouldered, alpha. Cas even wants to curl up and hide with him around. His omega side is just telling him to be submissive and not even make eye contact. Often he just gets over it, but this guy is an _alpha_.  
"I thought this debate was pretty relevant to all these laws saying omegas get all this time off just because they want to get screwed. Waste of money if you ask me." He says. Usually, Cas would say something, but he's honestly too tired of having to.

  
"If lots of omegas didn't work they would actually have to be on welfare and use more resources. Aka your tax dollars." Sam interjects. Cas is proud, beyond proud. For a 13-year-old kid to stand up against an adult is a feat of its own. He smiles reassuringly at him and then looks away again, trying to bring attention to himself.  
"Look kid, your dad might have given you all these ideas, but the simple fact is that omegas are for breeding. Don't blame me, it's science. Looks like he's already knocked up anyway."  
"Excuse me?" Cas says softly at first. He does not have the energy to do this. "I am not going to stand here and let you belittle me based on my biology."  
"You're pregnant, probably staying home, soaking up as much paid leave as possible from your dead end job. Relying on your alpha to pay the bills while you kick back."  
"I'm not arguing with you, sir. But if you're so miserable that you're taking personal offense by me simply existing, I feel sorry for you." Cas says, as upset as he is, he needs to stay calm.  
"Your existence would not bother me if you just stuck to what you're made to do. Instead of thinking you're so high and mighty for having a job that barely even contributes."  
"I am Vice President at a major food processing company. But even if it was a job that barely contributes, as you say, that would be between me and my mate. I have the right to work just like anyone else."  
"If your job is so great then why did you get knocked up to suck benefits from it?"  
"There's no winning with you is there. Listen, if you want to be angry about something I have no control over, go right ahead." Upon finishing his sentence Dean comes over and stands next to Cas. Judging by his smell, he does not know that someone has been speaking down to Cas.  
"Just on time, sir your omega here thinks it's ok to talk to me like I'm some idiot."  
"I don't know why you come to me for that. I don't tell him what to say." Dean says, looking over at Cas in confusion.  
"I just figured you should know that your bitch was being disrespectful to an alpha." The man says it so casually it almost doesn't register like an insult. Cas can smell the happy pregnancy scent fade and Dean get very aggressive.  
"You will not talk about him like that." Dean says, stepping toward the man. Cas puts his hand on Dean's arm to try to deter a fight. He feels weird, his stomach starts to hurt and he figures it's just a stomach ache.  
"You need to calm down, I'm just telling you, if you let em out of line they won't see you as authority." The man says.  
"My fiancé is a person, not a dog." Dean says, trying not to make a scene or embarrass Sam. Cas leans against a table and feels like he's going to throw up. His stomach twists and turns and he immediately regrets that sandwich. Without much time, he runs to the nearest garbage can and vomits.  
"Cas! Are you ok?" Sam asks as he runs over, soon followed by Dean.  
"I'm ok, bad sandwich." Cas says, taking deep breaths and hoping he doesn't wretch again.  
"Let's get you home, Sam, you can come with us or get a ride with your friends." Dean says quickly.  
"I'll come with you." Sam says, following closely next to Cas. They get to the car and Dean starts in on the questions. _Have you eaten anything today? Are you drinking enough water? Are you having contractions? Do you need to go to the hospital?_ Cas answers them truthfully and they chalk it up to the sandwich. They go home and Cas sits on the couch, it's one of him enemies now. It's so cushy that he can barely get up. But he has a feeling that he'll be on the couch for a while.

  
"Can one of you get me some water please?" Cas asks, turning on the tv and flipping through the channels. Soon Sam hands him a glass and sits next to him.  
"That guy was a real jerk huh." Sam says.  
"Hard to believe there are still people like that." Cas replies.  
"It just sucks that he can say those things and mean them, it's like you weren't even a person to him." Sam says.  
"You did good standing up to him Sam, I'm proud of you. You didn't have to." Cas says, he pats Sam on the knee and then goes back to folding his arms.  
"His son is an omega."  
"I could tell."  
"Either he's oblivious to the scent blockers or he's in denial." Sam says.  
"Was that the friend that you gave that stuff?" Cas asks.  
"Yeah. You can see why now." Sam says.  
"Is he mated?" Cas asks.  
"Him and his boyfriend want to."  
"That's such a bad idea."  
"That's what I told him! He would probably get pregnant and then break up down the road." Sam says.  
"Breaking a mating bond is painful. Why do you think Dean and I waited so long?" Cas says.  
"I'm just worried about him. Wait. We could harbor him like Michael!" Sam says with excitement.  
"That could be considered kidnapping, plus we can't do that with the baby on the way." Cas says. "Sorry."  
"I wish I could do something."  
"I know you do." Cas says, Sam sighs and folds his arms as they watch _The Wheel of Fortune_. "Benny is coming over with Sadie in about an hour, want to help me with dinner?" Sam nods and then helps Cas up from the sinking couch.

\---

After dinner, there is a knock on the door and Dean rushes to answer it with Cas in tow. They open the door to Benny who looks a little worried.  
"Are you guys sure you can do this?" Benny asks.  
"Yeah! We have to get used to this anyway." Dean says confidently. Benny hands his 8-month-old daughter Sadie to Castiel. She starts to pout and reaches back toward her dad.  
"I'm gonna go before she gets too upset. We'll be around to get her by 10."Benny says. He kisses her head and says goodbye. She starts to cry and Cas has no clue what to do. He just stares at her for a minute until Dean swoops in and grabs her. With a little rocking and reassurances, he has her happy again.  
"I'll need to learn how to do that." Cas says.  
"It does come in handy." Dean says. He takes her into the living room and puts her on the floor with her toys.  
"Does she need anything? Food? A bottle?" Cas asks.  
"Cas, she's fine." Dean chuckles as he sits down next to her. She crawls around and gurgles happily. Cas manages to sit on the floor too.  
"Are we supposed to put her to bed?"  
"He said it doesn't matter."  
"Dean, how am I supposed to do this without you?" Castiel asks.  
"You won't be doing this without me." Dean says.  
"You'll go back to work and I will be home alone to take care of him."  
"It will be fine Cas. Don't worry."  
"What if my instincts don't kick in though Dean. What if can't calm him down or cheer him up?" Cas says, staring at the baby who he has no clue how to care for.  
"Cas, you have no reason to think that. Our baby will be happy to have you as his dad. If you really want to know how to take care of one we can take a class." Dean suggests.  
"Like you need one." Cas scoffs.  
"Hey. We are a team. You are not alone in this." Dean says. He worries about Cas. He wants this to be a happy thing for both of them. He does not want Cas to fall into a depression after the baby is born. He doesn't know what to say or do to make it better. Sadie bites on a toy and stares at them both.  
"I'm excited Dean, trust me. I just want to give our kid the best and I don't think that's me." Cas says. Dean clenches his jaw. The weight of Cas' statement sinks in and it hurts. To have someone you love so deeply think so lowly of themselves.  
"No one but you thinks that Cas. You are the best thing for our baby. There's no doubt about it. No parent is perfect, you learn as you go. You communicate with your partner, you don't take yourself too seriously, you try your best. It doesn't matter if you don't change his diaper the right way at first, or if you can't figure out how to get him to sleep through the night for a while. Look at the big picture. You have an alpha who would do anything for you, a brother in law who will surely help out. A stable job. A good home." Dean says.  
"Sorry. I just worry a lot." Cas says.  
"I know babe. But it doesn't help anything. It just makes things worse."  
They play with her until Cas has to get up. She starts to cry and Cas looks at Dean in shock when he hands him the screaming infant. Cas holds her carefully and Dean can't help but laugh. "Bounce her." Dean says. Cas does and she continues to cry.  
"Dean take her." Cas says, trying to hand him the baby.  
"Cas just hold her." Dean says. Cas holds her and sways back and forth. After a little bit, she settles and stares at Cas. "I told you."  
"It's probably just the hormones." Cas says. Dean rolls his eyes. The rest of the night Cas is mainly in charge. He does a pretty good job feeding and burping her, but Dean has to step in when she vomits on him. Cas manages to rock her to sleep and have her still asleep when Benny picks her up.  
"How was she?"  
"Great!" Dean says.  
"From the looks of it, she put you guys through hell."  
"That's just because I don't know anything about how to care for babies." Cas says.  
"You did fine." Dean says.  
"Well, you'll know a lot about them soon enough. Goodnight!" Benny replies as he leaves with Sadie sleeping soundly in her carrier. Once Benny is out the door he goes into panic mode.  
"Dean I can't do this." He whispers as he goes into the kitchen.  
"What can I do to help you be more prepared?" Dean asks. He's not getting anywhere with encouragements.  
"I don't know, maybe-" Cas groans loudly, and buckles over, dropping the plate he was holding.  
"Cas!" Dean yells as he rushes to his mate.  
"I'm ok. I promise I'm ok. Please, just help me upstairs." Cas says. Everything is double around him, it's like he's looking through a kaleidoscope. Dean does as Cas says and helps him upstairs. This feels wrong. Cas is only 32 weeks, he can't go into labor. "Dean I'm so tired." He says, as he lays down and closes his eyes.  
"Cas, stay awake, I'm calling the doctor." Dean says as he rushes to get his phone.  
"I'm... Tired..." Cas huffs out. "I'm ok, I'm just tired." He feels like the room is spinning and the pain in his abdomen is killing him. He is not ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, I read every one of them and I really appreciate it!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue. Sorry. Hope you like it!

Dean gets his phone as soon as possible, not knowing to call the ambulance or their doctor. They have done as the doctor asked. They reduced stress and they've worked on their relationship. Dean doesn't know what more to do. He calls the hospital and explains what is happening. They tell him to bring Cas in and they'll assess him.

"Cas, you need to get up, we're going to the hospital." Dean says, trying not to freak out.

"I'm just tired." Cas mumbles.

"Ok, let's check it out then." He says. Cas doesn't seem to be very concerned. He could either be out of it or he could be in denial. Dean doesn't want to scare Cas or Sam so he keeps quiet.

"Add headache to the things that hurt." Castiel says as he sits in the passenger seat of the impala. Dean makes a mental note before they leave Sam runs out with a book in his hand.

"I want to come." He says as he takes a seat in the back. Dean has noticed this a lot lately. Sam almost never stays home. Even if they go to the ATM for a minute, Sam tags along. He asks how Cas is feeling almost as much as Dean does. The drive to the hospital is not long, but by the time they get there Cas is complaining about nausea again. Sam runs in to get a wheelchair as Dean parks the car.

The process of seeing a doctor is much faster when you have a pregnant omega with you. They are rushed to a room and they start the regular tests. Dean already knows something is wrong by the nurse's expression.

"Is anything happening?" Dean asks, his alpha tendencies driving him crazy.

"I'll have the doctor in here as soon as possible." She says as calm as possible. She leaves the room and Dean paces back and forth nervously. He keeps telling himself it will be ok and that he has nothing to worry about. Plus, he knows that if he gets flustered and scared Cas will too.

"Dean." Cas says softly, knowing Dean is panicking. Dean turns and walks over immediately.

"Yeah?" He says, tapping his foot and looking back at the door waiting for the doctor.

"Sit down, and please stop worrying. I'm worried enough." Cas says weakly. Dean notices Sam look up at them and kind of stare at Cas. He catches Dean's eyes and looks away. Dean gives him a _"What?"_ look and Sam shrugs his shoulders before returning to his book. _What's up with him? He's been acting weird for the past few weeks._ The doctor knocks before entering the room with a clipboard.

"Hello Mr.Novak. And?"

"Dean, Winchester. This is my brother Sam." Dean says as he holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." The doctor says as he shakes Dean's hand. "We have some troubling news. I have diagnosed you with preeclampsia. This is based on your blood pressure and other factors."

"What does that mean?" Dean asks.

"In short it means high blood pressure due to the pregnancy." He replies.

"What does it mean for the baby?" Castiel asks.

"Well there is no concrete cure, other then delivering the baby early." The doctor says.

"If I don't?" Cas swallows hard, knowing this isn't good.

"It could be potentially fatal for you and the baby. Seizures, strokes, and severe bleeding can occur. We're going to put you on some blood pressure medication and go from there." She says with a reassuring smile.

"What can we do? Wait it out?" Dean asks frantically.

"I'm going to suggest staying in the house. As well as staying away from stressful situations and doing very minimal work."

"Why didn't anyone catch this when we came here months ago?" Dean says accusingly.

"There were no signs of it at that time Mr.Winchester. If pain persists we will need to deliver. You'll need to stay overnight. We're going to do an ultrasound to check on the baby and then check on you every couple hours. Do you have any other questions?" He asks. They both shake their heads and the doctor leaves the room to get a nurse. They are left staring at each other and stay silent until Sam pipes up.

"Statistically you're more prone to preeclampsia later in your pregnancy anyway. The baby has a 98 percent survival rate too." Sam says looking a little terrified nonetheless. He is tapping his foot like mad and slowly paging through his book.

"I'll be ok Sam." Cas says with surety that Dean wasn't expecting. He takes a deep breath and looks at Sam. Sam looks up and smiles a little nervously. "I'm not going anywhere." Cas says.

" _I know."_ Sam says quietly, his voice cracking as he keeps his eyes trained on his book. The doctor comes back with a nurse and starts to do the ultrasound. They flip off the lights and the room is filled with the sound of a heartbeat. The blurry silhouette of a baby comes on the screen and Cas feels better seeing him. He has an odd sense of calm for the couple seconds that the only sound in the room is his son's heartbeat. To know despite the pain he is going through there is life inside him. That soon there will be someone in the nursery that has been set up for months. That he will finally be a father. The nurse starts commenting on how big he is and how he's moving so much, but Cas simply stares as Dean responds. It comes to an end in a flash and the lights are turned back on. He looks over at Sam who seems equally as disappointed. They are left alone once again, but it doesn't feel as tense as earlier. Cas falls asleep surrounded by his little family.

\---

"We only have 2 hours until people get here and we don't even have decorations up." Cas says as he sits down in the kitchen.

"Sam and I will deal with that, when do the caterers get here again?" Dean asks.

"12:30."

"Ok, I'll get going on setting up tables, you tell Sam what to do." Dean says as he rushes down the basement stairs.

"Sam!" Cas yells. Sam comes down stairs with the clothes Cas picked out on.

"Wow, I think I made the right choice with that suit."

"I feel like I look weird." Sam says while fiddling with the collar.

"Come here, let me fix it." Castiel heaves himself up and straightens Sam's tie. "You look great, plus, now you have a suit."

"Thanks Cas." Sam says. "Dean said something about decorations?"

"Oh yeah! They're on the couch. Lets start that." Castiel and Sam go into the living room while Dean sets up the dining area. After about an hour there is a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Castiel yells to Sam and Dean who are putting out place settings. He opens the door to see Gabriel, Clyde, and their daughter Josie.

"Hey little brother!" Gabriel says excitedly. Castiel hugs each of them and invites them inside. "I had to double check the address when we got here, this place is huge!"

"No no, it's just-"

"Huge. Look at this entryway!" Gabriel says, gesturing to the high ceilings of the space.

"It's not like its Mom and Dad's house or anything."

"No, it's not that beast of a house, but this is pretty fancy in itself."

"Well this is the entryway, the main living room is this way." Castiel says as he starts the walk through. He shows them around the house, proud of the home he and Dean have made. Lastly they enter dining room where Dean and Sam are putting the last touches on the place settings.

"Gabriel!" Dean says as he holds out his arms, they hug and the Gabe holds his hand out to Sam.

"I'm Gabriel, this is Clyde my husband, and Josie my daughter."

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you." Sam says, they shake hands and then Castiel starts directing people on what to do. Everyone helps out, finishing decorations, sprucing up the living room, and setting out beverages. Castiel tries to help as much as possible with his huge belly in the way. He keeps getting exhausted with simply walking, so he can't do much. He plays with Josie and makes sure she doesn't get too bored. The caterers come and set up everything in the kitchen. Shortly after, people start arriving. Castiel's parents first, then Benny and his family, Balthazar, Bobby, Cas' aunts, uncles, and cousins. There are too many people in Dean's opinion. Dean finds himself introducing himself constantly. He explains how long they have been together, that they're engaged, that they own the house together, what he does for a living. He has the same conversation over and over again. There is another knock on the door and Dean goes to answer it. He opens the door and there stands Jo, he hasn't seen her in months. He hugs her tightly and smiles.

"Come in!" He says excitedly. "I didn't even know you were coming."

"I couldn't miss this!" She says. "Wow, I feel very underdressed." She looks at the crowd in their dresses and suits and then down at her shirt and jeans.

"You're the luckiest one here, Cas had me put on this suit." Dean says. "I'd much rather have on jeans."

"How is Cas?"

"He's good right now, it's been a very hard pregnancy." Dean says.

"That's scary."

"I'm ready for it to be over." Dean says.

"I'm sure he is too." Jo says. "My mom wanted to be here but there's some event at the bar today. She sends her best."

"I'll call her later then."

"She won't shut up about me having babies now, thanks for that. Especially with both you _and_ Benny having kids." Jo says.

"Sorry." Dean chuckles. Cas gestures him over so he says goodbye to Jo and heads over. He joins Cas who is with his Mother and Father.

"Hello Dean." Castiel's father says. "As I was saying, I don't think it's healthy for a child to be born into a family that doesn't have a sturdy foundation in marriage."

"I disagree." Castiel says. "As long as it is cared for and loved it won't care."

"You have to think about the public image too, parents like that obviously had no patience or foresight to see they would conceive a child."

"That's just false too, you don't have to be married to be in love." Cas says.

"Love isn't what I'm talking about, marriage ensures that no one will walk out or abandon the other." He says.

"People walk out all the time." Dean says.

"Wouldn't you want to have legal consequences for something like that?" He says looking directly at Castiel.

"Who exactly are we talking about here Father?" Cas asks defensively.

"I'd prefer not to have a bastard for a grandchild." Castiel's father says quietly. Before Castiel can retort Dean is asking to speak to him in another room. Dean and his father walk into the office and Dean shuts the door.

"Mr.Novak, I apologize but I have to ask you to leave." Dean says calmly.

"Over some conversation on morals?"

"No, on a conversation that is attacking Castiel and I. Not only that, but attacking our child." Dean says.

"I see. I didn't think you were so sensitive." Castiel's Father says it as if he isn't insulting Dean.

"I may be sensitive, but I know I'd never purposely make my child uncomfortable so close to his due date. I'd also never call my grandchild a bastard. This is my house and I want you to leave." Dean says, his voice deep and intimidating.

"As you wish Dean." He says. They leave the office and Castiel's Father says goodbye to a couple people before leaving. Castiel and his Mother notice but don't say anything when Dean comes back. They all join another group of people, mostly Cas' family and talk about parenting. Dean notices Sam getting along with Cas' cousins and nephews who are his age. He realizes Sam has never been in a situation like this. Not at this magnitude that is. After a little while Dean calls everyone to the dining room for food. The caterers serve food to everyone and it goes well. Dean leads the toast and feels like such an alpha. It's like sweet revenge to all the people who expected him to become an alcoholic and give up on life. He feels a little bad for kicking out Cas' dad but he wasn't going to let him speak that that in his own house.

Once everyone finishes eating they move onto presents, Cas opens them primarily as Dean watches. They have yet to announce the gender of the baby, let alone the name, so they get a lot of unisex toys and clothes. All the diapers seem like a lot but they'll no doubt go through them all. Dean doesn't feel out of place per se, but he knows something is missing. All the family is Castiel’s; Dean has no shortage of friends, but no blood other then Sam. He wishes he could give his child a complete extended family. He will have that, but only on one side. He gets in his head and can't stop thinking about his parents. What they would be like if they were here, how his mom would probably try to live with them to help out. He thinks of how his dad would be telling them how to do everything. They'd still have Sam. They'd be raising him. It would be a whole different world. He still went to college, but not until he dropped out of high school. He must look like a crazy person because Cas bumps him on the shoulder. Dean snaps back into it and gets back to thanking people for their gifts. The kids and teenagers go outside to play when Sam lets Nera out. Once all the kids leave the family gossip starts. Dean goes to chat with his friends instead of listening. It's not long before one of Castiel's relatives comes over and interrogates Dean.

"Is this your father?" The man asks.

"No, this is my friend Bobby." Dean says, he's not going to give the _"My parents are dead."_ speech. He then goes on to ask about how he and Cas met, what job Dean has, how long they have been together, the usual. Dean answers them all and then returns to talking with his friends.

"Wow, these people think you can ask all that?" Jo says quietly.

"I thought he'd ask your social security number next." Benny adds.

"Try every family gathering since I've been with Cas. Income is a very common topic. I don't think they want to know anything else about me honestly."

"How'd Cas come out so different from them?" Bobby asks.

"I have no clue, he dreads stuff like this."

"I think it's good for Sam though." Andrea, Benny's wife, says.

"I think so too, he's never been in situations like this." Dean says.

"He seems to be enjoying himself." Bobby adds.

"Are you guys excited for the baby?" Jo asks.

"I am, I'm less nervous then Cas is. With Sam and all, this is like my second kid." Dean jokes.

"Do you guys know the gender?" Benny asks.

"We do, we're not revealing it yet though."

"So you have a name?" Andrea says.

"Yes, but I'm worried it'll get a veto right after the birth. We'll have to come up with a completely different name." Dean notices Cas staring at him so he excuses himself and stands with Cas again.

"I heard he divorced Victor because he was a workaholic." An aunt says.

"That's what you get when you marry a police officer, good man if you ask me." Another relative says. Dean knows it's the champagne talking, but he says it anyway.

"When I was with Victor he said that if we didn't use so much water or electricity he could work less. Even suggested that Sam should bathe less to save money. Good is not a word for him, cheap and manipulative are more fitting." Dean knows he opened a whole new can of worms but it doesn't mean he has to tell them anything. Everyone stares at him with a half smile, as if expecting a punch line. When they realize he's not joking they look much more intrigued.

"You were _with_ Victor?" Castiel's mother asks.

"Yeah, didn't want to point that out at their engagement party if you know what I mean." Dean says, he gets some light chuckles but that's about it.

"Do you know why they divorced?" A woman asks.

"All anyone needs to know about it is that it's over and that that man should not be revered as any sort of saint."

"Michael knows of your past?" Castiel's mom asks.

"Michael and I have had many conversations about it."

"How long were you and Victor together?" Someone asks.

"I'd rather not talk about." Dean leaves it at that and luckily someone changes the topic. Cas holds his hand and rests his head on his alpha's shoulder. The rest of the day goes very smoothly. People peter out until everyone leaves. Once their house is cleared out Cas and Dean sit on the couch and try to collect themselves. Dean puts his arm around Cas' shoulders casually, and closes his eyes.

"We are never letting my parents pick the guest list again.”

"I didn't think it was too bad."

"Try listening to people speculate about why Michael is divorcing Victor all day." Castiel says. Dean chuckles a little and rubs Cas' shoulder. "I'm proud of you for speaking out about Victor. That took guts.”

"I appreciate that, but it didn't. It would've been harder to keep my mouth shut while they blathered on about how he was such a good man."

"Can we have people over more often?" Sam says as he enters the living room.

"I can try to arrange that. Did you enjoy yourself?" Castiel asks.

"Well yeah, is that what having cousins is like? They were all so nice. Nera liked them too." Sam says.

"Yes that's what having cousins is like in a nutshell. We can invite some of them over more often, the ones that live around here anyway. I'm sure they'd like to come and hang out with their favorite uncle." Castiel jokes.

"Why was everyone talking about how much money you make Dean?" Sam asks, sitting on the couch.

"My family is like that." Cas replies.

"I never knew your family was rich."

"They put a lot of worth in money, less in happiness or love. I don't get it."

"What's going to happen when you have the baby? How will you work?" Sam asks Castiel.

"I won't, for a while, but I'll go back once the baby is old enough."

"What about you Dean?"

"I have a month to stay home. Then it's back to the old grind." Dean says.

"It's going to be weird having everyone home." Sam says.

"I don't think Cas will last long without work, he can barely stand it now."

"Oh shut up, I'll do just fine without work." Cas says with a smile. Dean kisses him on the lips and then the forehead. He wishes the baby were here now, he can't imagine how Cas is feeling. They have a good night's sleep that night. Dean can't wait to be a father; he can't wait to grow this little family he has.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short and straight to the point chapter. There are no graphic descriptions of birth.

Dean wakes up as he does every day and takes a shower. He makes his way around the piles of baby shower gifts that have yet to be organized and finally makes it to the bathroom. He lets the hot water run over him and relishes the silence of the house. He is in a particularly good mood because Cas has made it to 37 weeks, meaning the baby is no longer considered premature. The silence doesn't last long before someone is knocking on the bathroom door.

" **Don't use all the water**!" Sam yells.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Dean says. He cuts his shower short and dries off quickly before wrapping a towel around his waist and going into his bedroom. Cas is still asleep, surrounded by body pillows to make it comfortable for him. Dean gets dressed and tiptoes out of the room, knowing better then to wake Cas at one of the rare times he is asleep. He makes breakfast and manages to do the dishes before Sam comes down stairs.

"I want you to help Cas out with house stuff today. It's getting kind of gross in here." Dean says.

"You mean you want me to clean?"

"I don't expect you to scrub the floors or anything. Vacuuming, putting away dishes, sweeping. I need some help." Dean says still refusing to give in to Sam’s grumpy mood.

"Maybe _you_ shouldn't have such a big house then." Sam replies as he picks at his food.

"Wake up on the wrong side of bed?" Dean says.

"I feel like I have to do everything around here." Sam grumbles.

"Listen, we're both going to have to do a little more with Cas ready to pop."

"It's your kid not mine." Sam mumbles. Dean puts on his intimidating parent face and stares at Sam.

"Cut it out, you know better then to talk back."

"Can't we hire someone?" Sam adds.

"It's not that bad. Just help me out! The baby could come at any minute, when that happens I don't want the house to be a wreck." Dean says. Sam rolls his eyes but doesn't object any further. After the baby shower the house never really recovered. They aren't living in filth or anything, but Dean knows how overwhelmed Cas is by it. He starts by carrying baby shower gifts up to the nursery and organizing them. He then cleans the kitchen, the dining room, and the living rooms. He has Sam help out with various small jobs. He is happily surprised when he doesn't get any more lip from him. He's nearly finished vacuuming when Castiel walks slowly down stairs.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel says. 

"Good morning beautiful." Dean replies, he walks over and kisses Castiel on the lips.

"You cleaned?" Castiel asks as he rubs his eyes.

"I figured you couldn't do much of the lifting and bending stuff. There's still a lot of gifts to be put away though, you can help with that."

"Thank you. I feel like I am about to explode, I didn't fall asleep for so long last night." Castiel says.

"I could feel you tossing and turning."

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." Castiel says.

"It's ok, you could basically do no wrong at this point. Between your hormones and the fact that you're carrying my child, I can't get mad." Dean kisses him again and continues vacuuming. Castiel goes into the kitchen to find pancakes and sausage waiting for him next to the microwave. After heating them up he sits down and starts to eat. 

"We have to take Nera to the groomer today, she's getting a little shabby." Dean says from the other room.

"You and Sam should go, you guys haven't had much bonding time lately." Castiel yells back. Dean finishes vacuuming and joins Cas in the kitchen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, get some groceries and stuff while you're at it."

"Ok." Dean says. He calls to Sam and they get ready to go. "Call me if you need anything, we'll stay nearby."

"I'll be fine." Castiel says. "Goodbye."

"Bye Cas." Sam says, holding Nera's leash as they leave. The errands take longer then Dean expected. He gets caught up talking to a friend at the grocery store. Then he stops by the baby section and grabs diapers and formula, they already have some but they'll run out eventually. Once they get Nera back the groomer strikes up a conversation. The pet store next door leads to buying dog food and toys. By the time they get back it's around 4pm and Cas is starting dinner.

"Hey Cas, sorry we're late." Dean says as he brings all the groceries to the kitchen.

"That's ok, I've been- owww." Cas bends over and breathes heavily, Dean runs over to see what's wrong. He holds his hand and tries to guide him over to a chair but Cas doesn't let him. "I'm. Ok. It's. A. Contraction." Cas stutters out.

"A contraction?" Dean says in disbelief.

"Yeah, they're too far apart to go to the hospital yet." Castiel says with a little more ease.

"Cas, are you in labor?"

"Technically, yes, but it's not like the baby will pop out like magic." Castiel clarifies.

"How long have you been having contractions?" Dean asks.

"Two hours maybe?"

"Castiel!" Dean says with excitement and confusion. "We're about to have a baby."

"I'm going to walk around the house. I'm supposed to keep moving."

"Um, ok. I'll put these groceries away I guess." Dean says, in every movie he's watched there's contractions and then boom a baby. He trusts Cas though. He puts away the groceries and checks his phone. He has no clue what to do. You would think he would have planned for this. After reading a couple articles, he joins Cas as he walks around the house.

"I'm supposed to offer you a massage." Dean says.

"Supposed to?"

"I read an article on how I should act at this stage of labor." Dean says proudly.

"I don't want a- fuuuuuck, ow." Cas grips Dean's hand tightly and shuts his eyes. After a few recovery seconds Cas starts to walk again. "I don't need a massage, thanks though." 

"What about a snack? Or a hot towel?"

"A snack sounds really good actually." Cas says. Dean quickly makes him a sandwich and by the time he comes back Cas is having another contraction.

"They're, getting closer together. Oh my god." Cas rests his head on Dean's shoulder and breathes heavily. They walk at a slow crawl now, and Cas breathes heavily. Dean has given up on the whole sandwich thing. He times each contraction and starts to get worried that they haven't left for the hospital once they are 3 minutes apart.

"I think we need to leave now."

"I want to be at home for as long as possible. It's only been, um." Castiel hesitates as he looks for a clock.

"It's been 3 hours Cas." 

"I guess you're right. But my water hasn't even-" As if in a cliché movie, Cas feels his water break. Dean and Cas look at each other with wide eyes. 

"Glad that happened in the kitchen." Dean says to try to lighten the mood. He calls Sam down to watch Cas as he goes upstairs to get the hospital bag Cas prepared weeks ago. When he comes down Sam looks absolutely petrified. He's holding Cas' hand but he looks miles away. Cas groans as a contraction rips through him, he grips Sam's hand tightly and tries to remember to breathe through it. Once it passes, Dean helps to put his coat on. When Cas is over by the door slipping on shoes Dean pulls Sam aside. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine. I just, I know the risks of this and, if he, not that it's going to, but if he-"

"Ok ok, don't go there." Dean says quickly, not even wanting to spend a second on thinking of Cas getting hurt. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes."

"Well hurry up, we're going to the car, lock the door when you come out." Dean says, he leaves the keys in the door and links his arm with Castiel as they walk down the driveway. A million things are going through his head, mainly excitement and worry. Once everyone is in the car they head toward the hospital.

"Dean, listen to me." Castiel says.

"Huh?"

"Do not call my parents when the baby is born." Castiel says stoically.

"What?"

"I don't want them to come here."

"Cas that's kind of a big deal." Dean says, wondering why he waited up until this point to tell him.

"Do not call, they are not welcome. Ahhhhhh, fuck, ow." Cas groans in pain.

"What about your mom?"

"I'll tell her later, just, stay out of it. Promise me." Cas breathes out harshly.

"Ok, ok. I promise."

"Owwwwwwww." Castiel exclaims as he grips the car door.

"Breathe Cas, just breathe." Dean tries to reassure Cas, but judging by the shooting glare Cas gives him he should probably shut up. They arrive at the hospital and get a room as fast as possible. They ask a bunch of questions that Dean attempts to answer while Cas focuses on the contractions. As labor continues the contractions intensify and they bring the doctor in to help push. After 5 hours of labor, Castiel gives birth to their son. Castiel has never had such intense instincts, to protect, to nurture. He doesn't even want Dean to hold him. The infant is perfect, as much as Dean wants to hold him he knows omegas can get territorial and in some cases aggressive. Castiel has never been that way but Dean will give him some space. He stands close by, carefully watching each doctor and nurse's every move. It's an hour after the baby is born that Cas finally offers him to Dean. Dean jumps at the opportunity and holds him carefully under the watchful eye of his mate. It feels surreal to finally be a dad. To finally be holding his son. His only wish is to have his parents here. Castiel requests to have him back and Dean knows to do as he asks. The baby has brown hair, blue eyes and he is the most perfect thing Dean has ever seen. The love he has for him is so different then anything he's felt before.

“I know I promised not to change the name, but his name isn’t Isaac.” Cas says as he stares at the infant in his arms.

“What were you thinking?” Dean says as he rubs the baby’s head softly with his thumb.

“Noah. Noah Finn Winchester.” Castiel whispers. Dean nods and smiles happily.

“If that’s what you want babe.” He kisses Cas on the head and takes a deep breath. They stay in the hospital room overnight and wait patiently to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! The next chapter should be up by next week!


End file.
